Hunters of the Galaxy
by Ryanwan
Summary: Jason and Emily Payne are deadliest bounty hunters in the entire universe. Now they are on the hunt for Peter Jason Quill, and soon it will lead to events that lead them down a better path, and where they both eventually find love. GamoraxOC mostly, and Star-LordxOC. Temporary HIATUS until Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 comes out.
1. The Hunters

**Here's another Guardians of the Galaxy story. This'll be a mostly GamoraxOC story but there will be slight Star-LordxOC. My characters are Jason and Emily Payne, brother and sister and the deadliest bounty hunters in the universe, feared by all criminals. This idea for a story was inspired by Bladewolf101's story, Deadstroke and the Guardians of the Galaxy, so thank you. Also there is already a character with Jason's outlaw name so I do not own it.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

It was a normal day for Jason and Emily Payne. They were simply flying around from planet to planet in their ship, the _Shadow_ , in search of bounties worth their time, (their ship looks like a mix of the Milano and a quinjet).

Jason was tall, about six feet, strong build, short brown hair and beard. His armor was light, yet very strong, and he wore a hooded trench coat over it as well, (he looks like Reaper from Overwatch). He also has dual swords and pistols, (swords look like the one from this site: https/ah-kai./art/Sci-fi-Sword-7-487171078, and the pistols look like the one from this site: https/trends/men-in-black-iii-replica-gun).

Emily is a few inches shorter than her brother, and is a few years younger. (She looks like Shae Vizla from the Deceived trailer of the Old Republic, But with violet eyes and black hair).

Together they were the most dangerous bounty hunters in the universe, the Painmakers.

Then a buzzing started going off.

"We've got a call," Emily said, then answered and they saw an old man, blue in color with a flat fin on his head.

"Yondu Udonta," Jason said. "How can we help you?"

"Got a bounty for you," he said. "40k for Peter Quill, alive and with an orb he's got with him."

"Make it 40k each and you've got a deal."

"...Fine. 40,000 units for each of you. But only if he's alive."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll bring handsome back alive," Emily said, saying the handsome part cause she's always had a crush on the Terran. "Just tell us how to find him."

"He'll be heading to Xandar," he answered then Jason nodded and ended the call, just as he was about to say something else.

"The Broker," Jason deduced. "I know where his shop is, let's get going."

She nodded and they both started piloting towards Xandar.

"Gonna be okay when we get the music man?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He gave her a look and she frowned then.

"Shut up!"

He laughed continued to pilot the ship towards the Nova homeworld.

A few hours later they found themselves on Xandar, waiting for Quill, unaware that two other bounty hunters were watching them.

"Uh oh, Groot, look what we've got," a little raccoon said to his walking tree friend. He placed his tablet like screen in the direction of the Painmakers.

 **NAMES: Jason and Emily Payne.**

 **Alias: Jason: The Reaper, Emily: The Death Watcher. Both: The Painmakers**

 **OCCUPATION: Assassins, mercenaries, and bounty hunters.**

 **WANTED: 10,000,000 units each.**

 **WARNING: If either are seen, ALERT AUTHORITIES.**

 **BOTH ARE _EXTREMELY_ DANGEROUS.**

"Holy shit!," he said. "Let's try to avoid those guys, agreed?"

"I am Groot," he said, figuring out what he was talking about then he saw Emily. "I am Groot."

"Somehow I doubt she'd be interested in you. Now let's go get that 40,000 units bounty."

Jason then saw something that made his heart skip a beat. A drop dead gorgeous woman stood leaning on a wall near the Broker's shop. She had black hair and green skin but then he recognized her.

"Sis," he said, behind his skull mask. "That's Gamora."

"Oh boy," she said then they saw Quill being pushed out of the shop.

"Hey! I thought we had a deal!," he yelled as the siblings moved closer.

"What happened?," Gamora asked.

"...This guy just backed out...on a..."

He trailed off when he saw Jason and Emily coming. He tried to make a run for it when Gamora kicked him in the gut and grabbed the orb.

"Grab Quill! I'll get the orb," Jason yelled then Emily shot a net towards Peter.

"Hey Emily," he said as she walked up to him.

"Hey, cutie," she said but then he shot her with his pistol and shot the net then flew off.

Jason quickly caught up with Gamora and tackled her down. She spun and got out her sword.

"Sorry, but you're in my way," she said. He then got our one of his own swords, and blocked her stab.

"Nice try, beautiful," he said then pushed her off him and then he got up and shot a electric shot at her. It caused her to let go of the orb, which he grabbed. "I'll take this."

He then walked away calmly but she had gotten up and he ran.

He soon caught up with his sister, then Peter jumped on him.

"This is mine!," he said, grabbing the orb from him, then Gamora got on him.

"This wasn't the plan," she said. Just as she was about to stab him, vines grabbed hold of her.

"What the-?!," Emily said. Then the raccoon jumped on Jason to keep him distracted.

"Hey! Grab him, not her! Learn genders, man!," he yelled at the tree as Gamora got loose and then Peter was able grab the orb and fly away little, Gamora chasing him.

"Get...off me!," Jason yelled pulling the rodent off him, then getting out a pistol. "Stay out of our way! We've got 80k on this bounty."

"It's 40k."

"40 for each of us," Emily said.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"Hmm...alright then, as long a we get some money," Jason said, completely understanding him. They all then ran after Peter who had his back turned on them. Groot then got I'm in the bag he had and he carried him over his shoulder smiling.

"Stop smiling, you're supposed to be a professional," the raccoon said then Gamora came. "You've gotta be kidding."

She pushed him aside then kicked Emily away and Jason got out his swords. He swung at her and she blocked it, then she used the handle of her sword to hit him on the side of the head.

"Ow...lucky hit," he said going down then she began chopping off Groot's arms and he dropped Quill, who got out of the bag and shocked her with his pistol. With the orb in hand, Jason watched as he made a run for it. He saw his sister was still out since she got kicked in the face, so he grabbed a gun off her person and it transformed into a larger one that shot powerful tasers. "I live for the simple things. Like how much this is gonna hurt you."

He then fired it and Peter yelled in pain from the electrocution.

"Haha...yeah, writhe little man," the raccoon said, then he saw Groot complaining about his arms. "They'll grow back, you vast idiot. Now let's go get that bounty."

Just then the Nova Corp arrived with suspension fields around them.

" _Subject 89P13 and Jason Payne, drop your weapons,"_ the officer ordered.

"Fuck," Jason said and he and the raccoon dropped their weapons.

" _By the authority of the Nova Corp, for endangering life and the destruction of public property, you are under arrest."_

"Fascists," the rodent grumbled as he, Jason, Groot and an unconscious Gamora and Emily were lifted into the air as Peter was hauled away.

Nova Corp Headquarters

"We just arrested these six for destruction of public property and assault, check out the rap sheets," a Nova Corp officer said, first bringing up green skinned. "Gamora. The adoptive daughter of the Mad Titan Thanos. We've recently learned that Thanos loaned Gamora and her sister, Nebula out to Ronan the Accuser. This has led us to believe that they're working together. She's wanted for over a dozen murders and assaults."

Then he brought up the raccoon.

"Subject 89P13, calls itself Rocket. Subject to illegal experimentation on a lower life form. Wanted for many accounts of sabotage, assault and mayhem."

He then showed Groot.

"What the hell?," the other officer said.

"They call it Groot," the first officer explained. "He's been traveling with Subject 89P13 as his personal house plant/ muscle."

"Peter Jason Quill, from Terra. He's also known as Star-Lord."

"Who calls him that?"

"Himself mostly. He's wanted mostly for accounts of theft, assault and fraud," he said as said flipped them off.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know how this machine worked."

They shook their heads and continued.

"Emily Payne, the Death Watcher. Wanted for a massive number of accounts of murder, contract killing, assault and theft. The number of people she has killed numbers in the hundreds, that's only the ones we know about."

"I aim to impress," she said then they finally came to her brother.

"Jason Payne," the other officer said.

"Yes, sir. The Reaper. A former member of Stakar Ogord's Ravager faction, until he went rogue and then he and his younger sister became the two most dangerous bounty hunters in the universe. But Jason is the real criminal. He has a rap sheet as tall as this building. He and Emily have been alive for a very long time, a few centuries by our count. Their people seem to live a very long time."

"What crimes has he committed?"

"Innumerable. Contract killing, piracy, theft, kidnapping, murder, torture and many more. Also a notorious war criminal in many systems."

"Can't help myself sometimes," Jason said with a grin. "It's just so fun to kill for money. But rest assured, I have never killed a cop...yet."

"What a bunch of aholes," the other officer said. "Have them all sent to the Kyln. And I want the guards on the Painmakers tripled."

Once this was said, the prisoners were moved to a transport that would send them to prison.

"So no hard feelings, right Peter?," Emily asked.

"Yeah, no hard feelings," he said. "It's been a while since I've seen you guys."

"We've been busy," Jason said.

"So I've heard," Gamora said. "So you're the Painmakers?"

They both nodded and she gave a cold look.

"How could you bring your little sister into all of this?"

"I brought myself into all of this, missy! And if it's an consolation, my brother did try to stop me."

"I am Groot," Groot said and Emily shrugged.

"It'll be fun to be back at the Kyln," Jason said.

"Yeah, you're right. I wonder if Miko is still there," Emily said.

"You're both batshit crazy," Peter said.

"Well it's what you like about us. Well it's what you like about my sister."

He blushed slightly and so did she when he said this.

The Kyln

"Now I know most Nova Corp men want to help people and keep the galaxy safe," Rocket began. "But not these Kyln guards. They are corrupt and cruel. Not that it matters for me. I've escaped 22 prisons, this ones no different."

"Amateur," Emily said. "We've escaped 57 prisons."

"Is there a contest or something?"

"Everything is a contest."

"You're lucky hotstuff over there showed up, Space-Man," Jason said and Gamora blushed wildly at the comment of her being hot. "Otherwise you'd be dead by now. You should thank her."

"I've had a lot of people try kill me my whole life," he said. "I'm not about to be brought down by two psychopath siblings, a tree and a talking raccoon."

"What's a raccoon?," Rocket asked.

"What's a raccoon? It's what you are, stupid."

"Ain't no thing like me, 'cept me."

"Anyway, this orb seems to have a shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe, what is it?"

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"So what?"

"I have no words for an honorless thief," she said coldly.

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac," Emily said, which shocked her.

"Yeah, sweetheart, we know who you are," Jason said. "Anyone who's anyone knows who you are."

"Yeah, we know who you are?," Quill said. "Who is she?"

"I am Groot."

"Ya said that."

"She's Gamora," Emily answered.

"Oh."

"Anyway," Gamora said. "I wasn't retrieving the stone for Ronan, I was betraying him. I had a deal to sell to a third party."

"I am Groot."

"That's as fascinating as the first 95 times you've said that!," Quill yelled. "God, what is with Giving Tree here?!"

"Well he don't know words like me and you," Rocket explained. "So his vocabulistics are limited to 'I' and 'am' and 'Groot.' Exclusively in that order."

"Well let me tell ya, that's gonna get old really fast-."

"What is that?," Jason asked then he turned to see a guard trying on Peter's Walkman headphones.

"Hey!," Peter yelled. "Take those headphones off! Right now!"

The guard's answer was tasering him.

Later on, after they were cleaned and given new clothes, Jason and Emily walked behind everyone. Then a guard used his baton to smack Emily right in the butt.

"Keep moving, bitch," he said, and the other guards grimaced. Jason then took his baton, and smashed his face in.

"Sorry, Mr. Payne," one of the other guards said as another grabbed him and dragged him to the infirmary. "He's new here."

"I know. That's why he's still alive. No one does stuff like that to my little sister. Remember that."

Emily smiled at this, happy to know she has such a loving and protective big brother.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

They then walked in to see the others weren't getting the best welcome. The prisoners were shrieking angrily at Gamora mainly, as many of their families had been killed by Ronan and his men.

The ones who saw the Painmakers come in instantly shut up, the others didn't.

"EVERYBODY...SHUT THE HELL UP!," Jason screamed, and they all did so, shocking Gamora and the others.

"The two is have been around for centuries," Emily said. "We've put many of these guys in here, and we've earned quite the reputation. Fear is a great motivator."

"Now I know who she is! But if anyone touches her, you'll be dealing with me and my sister! Got that?!"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Payne," one prisoner said, he was pink in color and weasel like. Jason and Emily then tossed him their bedsheets.

"Hold those for us," Jason said and he nodded. All the prisoners had a look of fear on their faces, all except one. A large, green man with red tattooing all over his body. He watched them with hateful eyes and plotted to kill Gamora.

"You didn't have to do that," Gamora said. "I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't. I just wanted to do that."

"Why?"

"Because I think you are a very beautiful woman," he answered and she blushed again. "I'm guessing not many people have told you that, huh?"

"Not really, no," she said.

"Check our the new meat," one huge blue prisoner said, talking about Quill. "I'm gonna slather you in Gunavian jelly and go to-."

He was then stopped by two vines going up his nose, and Groot lifted him up in the air.

"You all listen to me now!!," Rocket yelled. "This one here is _our_ booty!! You wanna get to him, you go through us!! Or, more accurately, we go through you!!!"

Groot then let the prisoner go, with his nose bleeding profusely. Groot and Rocket then walked away, Quill slowly following.

"I'm with them!," he said, walking away then.

"And they're all with us!," Emily yelled.

Then Gamora walked away as well.

"Emily," Jason said and he turned to him. "Stay with her."

"Want to keep your girlfriend safe, huh?," she teased.

"Oh, I see what you're doing. Start spreading rumors and I'll tell Quill."

"I won't! I won't!"

"Good girl. Stay with Gamora so no one hurts her. She said she was gonna sell the orb to a third party, I want to know who and for how much. She'll never tell you if you try to force it out, so we'll have to be patient."

She nodded and caught up to Gamora.

"You my bodyguard?," she asked.

"Who better to protect the most hated prisoner in the Kyln that the its queen? Here...my brother and I are treated like royalty."

"Through fear."

"It's the only thing these people will react to," she said as they sat in a private cell. Prisoners began to yelled and threaten her again, then Emily looked at them and they backed off.

Jason then began to walk over and find Quill and the others, but soon he felt some eyes on him. He turned to see the man from before watching him.

' _Drax the Destroyer..._ ,' he thought to himself. ' _This is gonna be fun_.'

 **Hope you liked this. As you can see, Jason and Emily are feared by every criminal in the galaxy. Sorry if this sounds something like your story Bladewolf101, that wasn't my intention, it was an inspiration. Anyway I'll have the escape in the next one. See ya later.**


	2. The Escape

**Here's the next chapter.**

 **I only own my original characters, nothing else.**

Jason soon awoke to find Emily above him.

"Jason, the prisoners, they've taken Gamora," she said. "They knocked me out in my sleep to ensure I didn't wake up and now she's gone."

"Take her down to the showers," they heard a guard say. "It'll be easier to clean up the blood down there."

They both got up and went after them, followed by Quill and Rocket.

Down in the showers, two prisoners held Gamora down while one held a knife to her throat.

"Gamora," the one with the knife who had also carried Jason and Emily stuff earlier said. "Consider this a death sentence, for your crimes across the galaxy!"

"You dare?!," a voice said, but it wasn't one they were expecting, but they were just as afraid. They turned to see the other man from before. "You know who I am?"

"You're Drax...the Destroyer."

"You know why they call me this?"

"You've slain dozens of Ronan's minions."

"Ronan killed my wife, Ovette,"he said as he came closer, slowly followed by Jason and Emily. "He killed my daughter, Kamaria. He slaughtered them where they stood...and he laughed! She...is not yours to kill."

"Of course Drax," he said and he handed him his knife.

"Ronan took my family from me. So I shall take something of his in return."

Gamora then kicked the prisoners restraining her unconscious and she grabbed their knives and placed them at the other prisoner and Drax's necks to keep them at bay.

"I'm neither a slave to Ronan...or Thanos," she said taking the knives away. "I'm your only hope at stopping him."

Drax just grabbed her and pushed her back against the wall.

"Your words mean nothing to me!"

"Hey!," Jason yelled, and he turned towards him.

"You will not stop me, Reaper!! I will avenge my family!!"

"Not today you won't."

"Jason, do you know what he can do to you?," Quill asked.

"Yeah, I would probably look worse than you did after that time you had sex with an A'askavariian."

"What?," Emily said.

"Don't ask how I know about it. Anyway, Drax, Gamora betrayed Ronan. Killing her would be doing his work for him. Besides, Ronan is likely looking for her, so letting her live will bring him to you and then..."

He slid his finger across his throat.

"Why would I put my finger across his throat?," he asked, and Jason facepalmed.

"It's symbolic," he explained. "It's an expression of you killing him. Just imagine that me doing is you killing him."

"I think I understand."

He slowly let go of Gamora, and he looked at the knife.

"I like your knife, I'm keeping it," he said, walking away.

"That was my favorite knife," the prisoner said.

"Beat it," Emily said.

He immediately ran for it and Jason saw Gamora looking at him.

"You're welcome," he said.

"I don't need your protection!," she yelled walking away. They followed, annoying her by doing so.

"Clearly you needed it then," Quill said. "Now I, myself do not care whether you live or die, but clearly Jason does."

"And why's that, anyway? Why did you save me?"

"Because of that one reason from before," Jason said, making her blush again slightly. "Also, you know someone to sell the orb to."

"How are we to sell it if we and it are in here?," Gamora questioned.

"Furface here, has escaped 22 prisons," Emily said. "So let's give him the spotlight and let him figure that out."

"Why thank you," he said sarcastically. "But we are getting out of here and then we're going straight to Yondu."

"How much was your buyer willing to pay for the orb?," Quill asked.

"...4,000,000,000 units," she answered and Emily and Peter's jaws dropped.

"What?!," Rocket exclaimed.

"Holy shit!," Peter said while Jason stood in silence.

"That was my chance to get away from Thanos. If we can get out of here and sell it, I'll split the money with you all."

"I am Groot," Groot said coming up beside them.

"All six of us. Down for the action then up for the money. As per fricking usual."

"You are being scary quiet, big brother," Emily said.

"With the amount this guy is willing to pay for it, I want to know what's in it," he said.

"Who cares?," Rocket said. "We need to start planning."

"Actually that's you who has to."

"You think you're all that don't ya?"

"That's because he is, Rocket," Peter said. "This guy is a jack of all trades in crime, you heard what that Nova Officer Dey said."

"Yeah whatever," he said and they walked away. Emily then followed Peter, leaving Jason and Gamora alone.

"So is it true what that guy said?," she asked. "Did you really do all of those crimes?"

"Those are only the ones they know about," he answered truthfully. "To answer your next question, yes some of them I do regret."

"Wow, never took you for the sentimental type."

"I'm full of surprises, beautiful."

He then walked away from her and she was all alone.

' _Perhaps he's not as bad as he let's on._ '

Emily soon caught up to Quill.

"So why are you so keen on me forgiving you for trying to capture me for?," he asked.

"Oh...um...well, you see...," she struggled to say.

"I am Groot," Groot said for her, though Peter stills didn't understand what he was saying.

"Yes! What he said!"

"Which is...?"

"She's got a massive crush on you," Rocket said and then realized what he had done and Groot quickly got him out of there.

Now, Emily was left, blushing massively from embarrassment. Peter walked up to her put his hands on her face.

"It's alright, Emily," he said. "I think I've always known anyway. The way you act around me and stuff, guess what? I've always liked you that way as well."

He then left her alone, with her mouth agape.

"You'll catch flies like that, you know?," a voice behind her said and she then saw Jason there. "I kept on telling you that he did, but you never believed me. Right now though, we need to focus on getting out of here."

She nodded and they walked back to their cells.

Later on, they all found themselves the mess hall, getting their lunch.

"Alright, if we're gonna get out of here, I'll need a few things," Rocket said. "The armbands that the guards use to control their ins and outs, I need one."

"Leave it to us," Emily said, meaning her and Gamora.

"I'll take these," Jason said taking two trays from some random prisoners, then handed one to Emily.

"And that guy there. I need his prosthetic leg."

"Why?," Star-Lord asked.

"Well, God knows I don't need the rest of him. Look at him, he's useless."

"Alright."

"And finally there's a Quranix battery at the base of the tower," he said, pointing to the tower. "Purple light, green wires. You see it?"

"Okay," Jason said. Then they all sat down except Jason. Then he saw Groot walk over to the tower, which Drax saw too.

They looked at him, then each other shrugging then seeing if the others were seeing it as well. Groot pulled off the door on the battery container.

"The whole prison will go on high alert, so we need to get the battery...last," Rocket said then the alarms went off and they saw Groot holding it.

"Or we can just get it first and improvise," Jason said.

"We'll get the armband," Gamora said, she and Emily leaving.

"Leg," Quill said getting up while Rocket sighed frustratingly.

"I'll keep the guards down here at bay."

"Fine! Whatever!"

"Both of you, on the ground now!," the new guard from before ordered, then he saw Jason. "Not so tough now with a gun on you huh?!"

"Do you even know who I am, boy?," he asked as Rocket ran over to Groot, who was holding off guard drones.

"I don't care. All I know is that you made a fool of me yesterday. Now you're gonna pay for that."

The guard then walked over him and punched him in the gut, which he ended up hurting his hand doing, as Jason's body was pure muscle. Jason smirked then pushed the gun down then punched the inside of his elbow, knocking the gun out of his hand then headbutted him, knocking him out.

"I'm the Reaper."

When the other guards saw him go down, they charged him. He expertly fired at them, killing most of them until he ran out of ammo.

"This is where the fun begins," he said to himself.

"I couldn't agree more," Drax said, who hadn't fled the hall, and now he and Jason stood back to back. They both charged at them, punching and kicking at them, Drax laughing as he did so. Jason grabbed one and snapped his neck, then jumped off of his still standing body and pounced on another, punching his head until he was unconscious.

Someone then tried to punch Drax in the face as he held another guard in a chokehold, only to barely graze him and the maniac returned it with a headbutt. He then knocked out the other and grabbed his gun.

"Creepy, little beast!," he yelled and got Rocket's attention, and he tossed the gun to him and he easily caught.

"Oh...yeah," he said then began firing at the drones one by one, him and Groot yelling as he did so.

Emily and Gamora were now fighting off the guards. Emily grabbed one by her legs and flipped him over and Gamora kicked him in the gut. Another came at him with his baton and Emily grabbed him and kicked his baton out of his hand and grabbed it and hit the back of his knee and Gamora wrapped her leg around his arm.

"We're gonna need this," Gamora said, referring to the armband.

"Good luck," he said. "It's internally wired."

"We'll think of something," Emily said then Gamora broke his arm.

Peter then came out of a cell with the prosthetic leg and Jason snickered.

"He actually fell for it," he said to himself, then he saw Emily with the armband.

"Rocket!," Gamora yelled. They then threw it to him.

"Move to the watchtower," he ordered Groot and he began walking over to it. He then grew taller and Jason then climbed up, followed by Quill. Then a riot control drone appeared and just before it could shoot Peter, Drax jumped up and ripped it in half.

"You," he yelled. "Man who was laid with an A'askavariian!"

"It was one time, man!," he said.

"I need a whole squad with full armor-," the announcer said then the door opened and Jason, Gamora, Emily, Quill, Rocket, Groot and Drax all stood there then Groot pulled him out and they shut the door.

Rocket immediately went to work on the controls, then Gamora saw Drax and glared at him.

"Spare me your foul gaze woman!"

"Why is this one here?," she asked.

"I kind of told him if he sticks with us, he'll eventually meet up with Ronan," Quill said. "I always keep my word, especially to homicidal maniacs who will kill me if I don't. There you go."

"Oh I just kidding about the leg, I only needed these two things," Rocket said after Quill gave him the leg.

"What?"

"What did he look like, hopping around?"

"I had to transfer him 30,000 units!"

Rocket and Jason just snickered at this.

"So what about this plan?! Or is that another thing you just made up?!!!," Quill yelled.

"I have a plan!! I have a plan!!," the rodent yelled back.

Then a squad of armored guards appeared with bazookas.

"Those are some big guns," Emily said then a missile hit the windows. "Anytime now, rat!"

"Shut up and let me concentrate!"

"Quit your yammering and release us from this irksome confinement," Drax said.

"Yeah I have to agree with the walking thesaurus here," Quill said.

"Do not ever call me a thesaurus."

"...It's just a metaphor, dude."

"His people are completely literal," Jason explained. "Metaphors are just going to go over his head."

"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast, I would catch it."

"We are going to die surrounded by the _biggest_ idiots in the galaxy," Gamora said to Emily, who nodded.

Then another explosion cracked the glass.

"I recognize this creature!," Drax said. "We used to cook them over the fire back on my planet. Their meat is quite delicious."

"Not helping!," Rocket yelled.

Jason then walked over to the window and knocked, getting the guards attention. Then he just smiled and waved hello, followed by Groot. They simply shot at where he was, scaring Groot but not Jason, who simply stuck out his tongue, and Emily did the same.

"Like I said," Quill said. "Psychopath siblings."

"And _proud of it_! Now can we move on with this so called plan of yours?!!," Jason yelled.

Then Rocket connected one last wire and then everyone outside began floating.

"You turned off the artificial gravity, everywhere but in here," Gamora deduced. Then the remaining riot control drones were now under the raccoon's control. They then moved down underneath the main part of the watchtower. Rocket then disconnected it and they moved it towards the exit, which was then opened. Once they flew through, he closed the door. Soon though, due to the tight spaces, they began losing drones and room and then they made it the end of the hallway and rocket closed all of the doors except for the ones they needed to go through and then turned the artificial gravity back on, and the room dropped and the drones were destroyed.

"That was actually a really good plan," Quill said and Rocket shrugged in modesty.

"It was alright," Jason said, breaking the window. They all then ran out to the storage rooms. They all grabbed their stuff and Quill went to find his ship.

"There, that's it," he said. "That's the _Milano_ , the blue and orange one. That's it."

"And there's the _Shadow_!," Jason said then all of a sudden, his ship blew up, and he and Emily gasped in horror. "But I just paid it off."

"Sorry about that," Gamora said.

"Those guard's crumbled my clothes up into a ball! That's rude!," Rocket said as they ran for the _Milano_. "They folded yours."

Quill then looked into his stuff and found the orb, but something was missing.

"There's the orb, let's go!," Jason said.

"Oh no, no, no!," he said. "That big blue bastard didn't put it back!"

"Put what back?," Emily asked getting the rest of her armor on, (it is also Shae Vizla's armor as well).

"Listen, keep the _Milano_ close by, I'll be right back."

"I'm coming with you!"

Jason was about to protest, but they were already gone.

The two then began to move through the hallways, fighting off guards.

Emily flew ahead and began shooting them. One pulled her down and she smacked him with her gun and Peter shot him with his gun. She then used the flame thrower on them and kept a lot of them at bay, and Quill shot them all unconscious. Emily then kicked down the last one and they casually walked past him and they both shot him.

"That was fun," Quill said.

"Yeah, we make a good team."

Jason and Gamora made their way to the _Milano_ , where they waited for the two to return, just outside the prison.

"What are they doing?!," Rocket asked.

"He neglected to inform us what he was as doing," Gamora said.

"Well screw this!! I'm not waiting on some humies with death wishes. You've got the orb, right?"

"Nope," Jason said. "I gave it to Emily so that none of you could think about leaving without them. And by the way, Emily and I are not humans."

"Are you kidding me?! If we stay here, we _will_ be blown to bits!"

"NO!!! We're not leaving here without the orb _or_ my sister!"

Even Gamora had to admit to herself that it was amazing how devoted Jason was to his sister. Then all of a sudden, Drax saw two things flying towards them.

"Behold!," he said and they saw that it was Quill and Emily.

They soon reached the ship, and the others helped them up.

"These ones show spirit! They will make keen allies in the battle against Ronan. Male companion, what were you retrieving?"

Quill turned off his mask and handed Drax his Walkman.

"...You are an imbecile."

"It's all he has left of his life back on Earth," Emily explained. "So where to now?"

"I'll point you guys in the right direction," Gamora said. "Any place where I can change, Quill?"

"Yeah, there's a spare room over there," he said pointing towards it and she walked over to it. Later on, Jason began to get back into his outfit, after everybody else had.

Then Gamora came out and she then blushed when she saw him without a shirt. Thankfully for her, no one had seen it...except for Emily.

She got her alone with her and she then looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm trying to figure out why my brother likes you so much," she answered. "Not to say there's something wrong with you, but you're not his usual type."

"Oh? And what might his type be?," she asked and Emily could see the hidden jealousy in her tone and she grinned.

"Kidding. I just wanted to see your reaction. I honestly can't remember last time he had been with a girl."

This made Gamora raise her eyebrow, but Emily nodded.

"Seriously? A guy that handsome-," she said but stopped herself too late, and Emily grinned. "If you tell anyone..."

"I won't," she said, unafraid of her threat. "I know how it feels to have a crush. You'll be surprised that your crush just might like you back. My brother doesn't just flirt with you for fun, he does because he has a crush on you."

"I am Groot?," Groot said, curious as to what they were talking about.

"Just girl talk, Groot," Emily said, smiling and placing a hand in his face. "You wouldn't be interested."

She then walked away and Gamora smiled slightly when Groot touched his face and grinned.

After he walked away, she looked out the window near her.

' _Maybe I do like him a little,'_ she thought to herself. ' _He does seem to care a lot about his sister. And he is hot as well. Guess we'll have to see._ '

 **Hope you liked this. They'll now be going to Knowhere, and they'll be meeting the Collector. Until then, see ya.**


	3. Knowhere

**Here is the next chapter. We'll be seeing a different side of Jason in this one as well as Emily.**

 **I own nothing but my original characters.**

It's been a few days now since they escaped the Kyln, and everyone but Gamora and Emily were getting on Jason's nerves.

"I swear, Quill, if you do not turn off that music, I will shove the tape and that player down your throat as a warm up!," Jason yelled. "I have had to hear the same songs over and over and over again!"

"Okay, okay! All you had to do was ask," he said turning of the music.

"He did ask," Rocket said. "Seven times."

Then Quill saw that he was messing with his ship's electrical system.

"Yo, Ranger Rick! What the hell you doing to my ship?!"

"Hey don't touch that. It's a bomb."

"A bomb?! And you just leave it out in the open?!"

"I was gonna put in a box," he said then opened up a drawer and then he found a present. "What about this?"

"Hey!," Quill said and everyone looked at him. He kicked the drawer closed. "Don't touch that!"

"Well, what is-?"

"Shut up! And what's that?"

He pointed to a little device that Rocket was building.

"Oh that? That's something for when things get really hardcore. Or if you want to blow up moons."

"Nobody is blowing up moons," Gamora said.

"Just want to suck the joy out of everything."

"No kidding," Jason said. "Though I have blown up a moon before."

"Really?," Emily asked.

"It was before we became bounty hunters. By the way, Gamora, how much longer until we reach this buyer of yours?"

They all seemed to want to know that, and Jason, Gamora and Quill walked up to the center table where the orb was.

"We're going in the right direction," she said and then Drax walked up them.

"Come on, we can't work together if you don't trust us."

"None of you have given me reason to trust you, so why should I?"

"I saved your life," Jason pointed out.

"So?"

"What is this thing?"

"Well I think it must be some sort of weapon," Quill guessed picking it up for a second. Then Drax picked it up.

"If it's a weapon then we should use it against Ronan," he said.

"Put that down! You'll kill us all!," Gamora yelled.

"Or just you, murderess!"

"I let you live once, princess!"

"I am not a princess!"

"Hey! No one is killing anybody on my ship!," Quill yelled.

"No, Rocket, _he_ sucks the joy out of everything," Jason joked and they both snickered.

"Not the time, Jason," Emily said.

"Fine. Drax, back off!"

"And who's gonna stop me?," he said then walked up to him, trying to intimidate him. Jason simply grew a sadistic smile, still very calm. Then Drax just gave up, knowing he didn't scare him. "Fine. Just make sure she stays away from me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Quit fighting my battles!," Gamora yelled at Jason after he walked away.

"No," he simply said.

She then walked away, then turned back to Quill.

"By the way, your ship...is filthy."

Jason just watched her as she walked away, and he heard Quill laughed.

"Something funny, Nebula-Boy?," he asked.

"That's nothing like Star-Lord," he said. "And I just find it funny you having a crush on her."

Emily grimaced when he said this and soon he realized his mistake and went running.

"You better run! What do you see in that man-child?"

"He's handsome for one," she said, even though she knew he didn't care. "And he has that look in his eyes, pain, loss. Something we both know all too well."

"You all have got issues," Rocket said, reminding everyone that he was there. Jason rolled his eyes at the overgrown mouse and went after Gamora.

He found her looking out the small back windows of the _Milano_.

"What is wrong with you?," she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you the way you are?"

He then got serious and looked down as he looked through the windows as well. He hadn't thought about his reasons for the life he led in centuries, because he didn't want to think about them.

"...Most of the credit can go to my father," he said, and Gamora could see the anger in his eyes. "Draco Payne."

"The ancient warlord?"

"Yeah. He was far worse then I could ever be. I hated him from birth until his death."

"Did you kill him?," she asked, and he nodded.

"I kind of regret it though," he said surprising her. "I was already a man when Emily was born. Until she was about ten, she and our mother were beaten to a pulp by my dad. But then, one day..."

"What?," she asked as they found a place to sit.

"I come to visit my mother and sister and I find them both tied up and half naked, my mother with a bullet hole in her head and Emily sobbing. Then I see my father, his pants were off."

"No..."

"Yeah, he had raped his own wife and daughter, then killed my mother. That was the day I became my father, a murderous psychopath."

"What happened next?," she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I charged at him and pinned him to the floor, then beat him until there was hardly anything left to punch. Then I took his prized swords and made sure he could never do something like that to anyone ever again. I was about to put a bullet in him and then another shot went off just as mine did, it was Emily. Our father was our first kill."

"What's there to regret?"

"Because it made Emily just like me," he said with some tears in his eyes. "I never wanted this life for her. But she wanted to take control of her own life, and I never blamed her for it."

"I guess it really was your father's fault," she said, then decided to do something Jason never expected, she hugged him. Slowly, he returned it.

After a little while, she let go and began to leave.

"You're not gonna tell anyone, right?"

"Don't worry about that."

When she left, five minutes passed and Drax showed himself.

"How much did you hear?," Jason asked, not too happy he had heard any of it.

"I heard enough to know that we've both suffered terrible losses, and that you will do anything to protect your family, you are very honorable."

Jason then scoffed at this comment, but Drax persisted he was.

"No one has ever called me that. Evidence shows the opposite."

"Then that evidence is wrong."

"...Your family, what were they like?"

"Ovette was...everything. Beautiful, caring and thoughtful. My daughter...she was...," he began to trail off, unable to finish.

"Innocent?," Jason finished for him and he nodded. "My sister was the same before my father took that away from her. And if Quill likes her the way she likes him, then perhaps there is still some innocence left that can be saved. Me on the other hand...that's a different story."

"All warriors consider themselves lost causes," he said, then walking away. "But from what I just saw, I do not believe you are one."

Jason thought hard on this. For a long time, he had been as a monster, heartless and cold. A bounty hunter only out for the money.

' _Perhaps it might be time for a change_ ,' he thought to himself.

Then his sister came in. She saw the look on his face and sat down next to him.

"You only have that look on your face when you're considering to do something stupid," she said.

"It'd be stupid to people like us," he said. "I just told Gamora about Fath- Draco, and what he did to our family."

"You trust her with that knowledge?"

"I do. I'd trust anyone here with it, as they've all suffered much like we have. Doesn't mean I'm gonna make a campfire and start to tell stories about us, don't get me wrong there."

"Probably give them nightmares for the rest of their lives, even Drax."

"Haha...probably. But I'm thinking, Gamora was the servant to Thanos, the one person in the galaxy who has killed far more than us. If she can see the light, perhaps we should give it a shot."

"Why? We love this life, we've been getting rich off it for centuries. The universe fears us."

"I never wanted this life for you, Emily. Still don't," he said and this sudden openness was shocking his sister. "I wanted you to live a normal life, or as normal as it can get."

"...You must really like that woman," she said and he nodded. "Let's see what happens, huh?"

He nodded and then Quill called out to them.

"We're here!," he yelled and everyone came to the cockpit to see where they had arrived at. "Whoa..."

"Knowhere," Jason said. "Haven't been here for a while."

"Is there anywhere you haven't been?"

"Emily and I have been around for tens of thousands of years. What do you think?"

Knowhere was a small crime-riddled place, a mining facility inside the severed head of an ancient celestial being.

"Be careful here, this place is filled with outlaws," Gamora said ad they walked through the place.

"Well I come from a planet of outlaws," Quill said. "Billy the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde, John Stamos."

"Sounds like a place that I should visit," Drax said.

"Yeah, well you should."

Then they encountered some pickpocket kids.

"Watch your wallets," Emily said.

Then Groot stopped and grew a little flower and gave it to a small girl who smiled at it, and Jason actually found it cute and tousled her hair. Then he grabbed his wallet from her hand and she giggled.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"I used to be the same way," he said.

"Got a soft spot for kids?," Quill asked.

"Yup."

"Surprising," Drax said and Jason could feel Gamora's eyes on him, smiling.

Then they came to a nightclub just as someone was being thrown out.

"This is no respectable establishment. How do you expect us to entertain ourselves?"

Later on, as he stood over a balcony, Jason saw Drax, Rocket and Groot cheering on some gambling event, getting drunk.

"That's just pathetic," Gamora said coming over to him.

"Well, let's let them have their fun," he said then she pointed to their left and they saw Quill and Emily looking at the view, with Emily having his headphones on.

"Why would they risk their lives for that thing?"

"Quill's mother gave it to him. It's all he has left of her and of Earth. I believe you put those ear things on and just listen, it plays music or something. He dances to it sometimes."

"That's pathetic," she commented and he shrugged.

"Kind of guy he is," he said back. "I'm just glad that their finally a chance that he and Emily will get together. She's been waiting a long time for it."

There was a comfortable silence for a while and Jason and Gamora just stared at each other.

"So...what happened to being an assassin for Thanos?"

"...When I was a child, Thanos came to my world and killed everyone. My parents, friends and family, until he found me. He tortured me and turned me into a weapon. And when I found out that he was gonna destroy an entire world for Ronan...I just couldn't stand by and let it happen to someone else."

Jason respected and admired the woman in front of him even more now.

"Wow...that is far more noble than anything I could ever do."

"I highly doubt that..."

Soon they began to lean in towards each other, and then they heard crashing and sounds of a bar fight and they pulled back, both blushing. They remain inside, followed by Emily and Quill.

They then found Drax and Groot fighting and when it reached a draw, Rocket came in and was about to shoot him before Quill got between them as Jason and Gamora pulled Drax away and Emily kept Groot away.

"This animal speaks of things he knows nothing about!!!," Drax yells.

"That is true!!," Rocket yelled back.

"He has no respect!!!"

"That is also true!!"

"Rocket you're drunk!!," Quill yelled. "Just put the gun down!!"

"No!! You're all just waiting to call me names and laugh at me!!"

"No one is laughing at you, Rocket!!," Jason said.

"I didn't ask to be made!!!," he yelled. "I didn't ask to be torn apart and put back together over and over and over!! He called me Furface!! She called me rodent!! Well let's see you laugh with five or six shots in your freaking face!!"

"Four billion units, Rocket!!!," Quill yelled. "Suck it up for one more lousy night and you're rich!!"

Rocket hesitated for a moment and then knew he was right, and stood down.

"Fine. But when this is all over, there's no telling if I'll kill you all."

"You see?! That's why none of you have any friends!! The minute you meet someone, you try to kill them!!!"

"We have flown across the galaxy and Ronan is no closer to being dead!!," Drax yelled. "You have all wasted my time."

"Drax come on!! Wait!!," Emily yelled as he walked out.

"Emily, he won't listen," Jason said. "Vengeance has consumed him."

"Milady Gamora," a pink servant girl said from behind them. "My master is ready to see you."

She then led Gamora and the others to a larger building and soon found themselves in a large room filled with displays, filled by persons and creatures of all kinds.

"What is this place?," Emily said.

"We house the largest collection of items and creatures from across the universe. Now allow me to introduce Taneleer Tivan...the Collector."

Then a man in dark red and black clothing with straight white hair and some makeup on his face appeared, (I know not a good description but don't really know how to describe him), turned to look at him. As he looked at her, Emily and Jason had annoyed looks on their faces as they had dealt with him before, and then something caught Emily's eye.

"Milady Gamora," he said slowly and kissed her hand like a gentleman. "A pleasure."

"Let's skip the pleasantries, Tivan," she said. "We've been across the entire galaxy looking for this thing."

"Of course. But what is...this?," he asked, referring to Groot.

"I am Groot," he said.

"I have never met a Groot before. Perhaps you will allow to take you corpse...at the moment of your death of course."

"I am Groot."

"Why? So he can turn you into a chair?," Rocket said.

"Is thus your pet?," Tivan joked but it ticked off Rocket got out his weapon, but Jason calmed him down.

"Nice to see you again, Taneleer," Jason said.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Payne," he said, bowing slightly then saw Emily looking at a small container with a red looking liquid in it. "And you...Ms. Payne...it is most definitely always a pleasure."

"Not so much on this end, Collector," she said walking over to Quill.

Quill then took out the orb and handed it to him, only to drop it but quickly picked it up again and Jason just scoffed in amusement.

Tivan took it and led them over to a table.

"Oh my new friends...before creation itself...there were six singularities," he said then began to open the orb and showed pictures of a red, violet, blue, yellow, orange and green powers in space. "Then the universe exploded into existence and these singularities were formed into...concentrated ingots. Infinity Stones."

Jason and Emily then looked between each other and Gamora could tell that they knew what he was talking about as they looked at the container Emily had looked at earlier.

"It would seem that these stones could only be used by beings of _extraordinary_ strength. Observe."

He then showed a golden giant with a staff carrying a violet light within. He slammed it in the ground the planet began to disintegrate in a violet power.

"These Carriers could mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field."

"There's a little pee, coming out of me right now," Quill said and Jason looked at him weirdly behind his mask.

"For a time, a group was able to harness this power by sharing it, but even they were quickly destroyed by it."

Then the orb opened up to reveal a small stone of violet light, and Tivan shook his hands in astonishment.

"Beautiful," he said dramatically. "Beyond compare."

"Blah blah blah," Rocket said, mocking the Collector. "We're all very fascinated by all of this, but we'd like to get paid."

"How would you like to get paid?"

"What do you think, smart guy? Units!!"

"Very well."

Then his servant walked over to the stone and Emily took this as her opportunity.

"Karina," he said and she looked at him and Emily grabbed the container. "Step back!!"

"I will no longer be your slave!!!," she yelled and she grabbed the stone.

"No!!!"

"Take cover!!!," Jason yelled and he grabbed Gamora as the girl began to scream in pain as the infinite power began to overwhelm her, and she exploded as Quill knocked Emily down as well and Groot grabbed Rocket and ran out of the room. The explosion destroyed everything in the room and the collection was destroyed.

"What the fuck?!," Quill said quietly.

Jason and Gamora ran over and closed the orb again and Jason held onto it.

"You got the other one?," Jason asked and Emily nodded.

"How could I be so foolish to think Tivan could control this?!!," Gamora yelled.

"Why do you still have it for?!!," Rocket yelled.

"We can't just leave. Neither of them!!"

"I can't believe you had that thing in your purse!!"

"It's not a purse!! It's a knapsack!!," Quill said.

"Another name for man purse. Emily, show them."

Emily then showed the container.

"The orb is known as the Power Stone, the stone that created the others. This is the Reality Stone," Emily explained. "We need to hide them both!!"

"No!! Just give them to Ronan!!"

"ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY INSANE?!!!," Jason roared. "Ronan will either destroy the galaxy with them or give to to Thanos and he _will_ destroy _everything_ we have ever known!! We need to give the Power Stone to the Nova Corp and keep the Reality Stone with us!! Keep it mobile so no one may find them."

"You two don't care about anyone!!," Rocket argued. "You're bounty hunters!! Why do you care so much about everyone all of a sudden?!!"

"Because even our father knew not to mess with these things!!"

"They're right," Gamora said. "We need to get this orb to the Nova Corp, they'll keep it safe. And we'll hold onto the other one."

"Or...," Quill said. "We give it someone who won't kill or arrest us, who's very nice and will pay a lot of money for the orb and then hold onto the other one. I think it's a great middle ground between both your points of view."

"...I expected so much more from you," Emily said, stomping away followed by her brother and Gamora. "Dishonorable bastard!!!"

"Emily, please wait!!," he yelled then necrocraft coms into view.

"Yes!!!!," Drax yelled. "At last I will face my enemy and kill him!!"

"You called Ronan?!!"

Then they saw Yondu and the Ravagers coming after them.

Then they began shooting at them and Rocket, Emily and Quill got into the mining crafts available.

"Go!!," Jason said. "Groot, Gamora and I will keep Drax from getting killed."

They nodded and they took and began ramming into the necrocraft as they had no weapons. Then Jason realized something.

"Son of a bitch!!! She took the orb!!!"

"And the Reality Stone?!!," Gamora said.

"I am Groot," Groot said showing that he had it.

"Gamora!!!!!," Ronan yelled behind them. A tall, blue man in all black robes and a warhammer as well. They then saw Drax sinking into a pool of spinal fluid, one of the many things mined on Knowhere. "You traitor!!!"

"And you're a maniac!!"

"Go help the people get to safety and Groot, help Drax!!," Jason said, pulling out his swords. "I'll handle him."

"This is not your fight!!"

"I know, but go anyway."

She was very reluctant to leave, but she did as she was told, as did Groot.

Ronan smirked when he saw who it was he was facing.

"Jason Payne...the Reaper. Protecting others now, are we?"

"From wackjobs like you and Thanos."

He charged at him and swung his hammer and Jason dodged it and sliced him in the back of the thigh. He came down on him but Ronan grabbed him and threw him through a building.

Gamora saw this and ran over to him, but Ronan swatted her away.

"I'm far stronger than you'll ever be, freak of nature," Ronan said, but Jason still came at him but he hit him with his hammer, knocking him down. "Not even you can beat me without help."

He brought his hammer down on him again and seemed to crush his back, then threw him aside and went over to finish off Gamora.

In the space battle, Quill had taken over a necrocraft with his mining vessel and began shooting others down, keeping them away from Emily, but one had gotten through them and was now shooting at her.

" _You're such a disappointment, sister_ ," a voice said, thinkingbit was Gamora in the ship. " _Out of all our siblings, I hated you least_."

"I'm not Gamora," Emily said and there was a chuckle.

" _Death Watcher. At least I can rid the galaxy of you and then I will claim your title of being the most dangerous woman in the universe_."

Then she shot down Emily's craft and Quill was devastated by this as she was outside of Knowhere. Then he saw her, the vacuum of space beginning to overwhelm even her. Then a tractor beam grabbed the orb.

" _Ronan, we have the orb. We can leave._ "

"Very well," he said then looked at Gamora. "You got off easy."

He then got picked up by Nebula, the cybernetic Kree adoptive daughter of Thanos.

As this happened, Quill and Rocket just looked at Emily.

"Come on, Quill. There's nothing we can do for her," he said. "Her healing factor and supposed immortality will keep her alive for a few more minutes, but even she and her brother can't last long out in space without their masks. And these things aren't meant to be out here."

Rocket began to fly back, but Quill refused to leave her and he called up the last person anyone expected.

"Yondu. Yondu!! It's Quill I'm just outside of Knowhere, if you want me...come and get me."

He then got out, despite Rocket's protests, and put his mask on Emily and she began to breath again. As he was about to succumb to the vacuum of space himself when the Ravagers came and grabbed them and they both breathed again.

"...Peter?," she said. "You saved me."

"That's right. I'll always save you," he said and she smiled.

Then she did something he didn't expect, she grabbed him and pulled him down, pressing her lips to his, which he returned.

They stayed like this for a minute when they pulled away.

"Where's the orb?," she asked.

"...They took it."

"What?!"

Then the doors opens and they saw Yondu's second in command, Kraglin and a few other Ravagers pointing guns at them.

"Hey Peter, hey Emily," he said. "Bout time you two got together. Lots of people owe me money now."

They got them up and took them to Yondu and they then left Knowhere.

Knowhere

Groot had finally been able to get Drax out of the fluid and the stabbed him in the chest so as to expell what was in his lungs and he got up gasping.

Meanwhile, Gamora was up and helped Jason up, and then his back straightened itself and his wounds began to heal on their own quite remarkably. Then his eyes opened and he shot straight up.

"Are you alright?," she asked worriedly.

"...I'll live," he answered then they saw Rocket's ship coming down and they ran over to them but when they got there, Jason kept going...charging at Drax.

He grabbed him and stuck a gun in his face.

"None of this would've happened if you hadn't tried to singlehandedly take on a fricking army!!!! Now my sister has been captured!!!"

"...You're right," he said and this surprised him enough to let go of the maniac. "...All of that anger...all of that rage. It was just to cover the pain of what I've lost."

"...Oh, boohoohoo!! My wife and child are dead!!," Rocket mocked and Groot gasped at how mean it was to do. "Oh I don't care if it's mean!! Everybody's got dead people. It's no excuse to get everybody killed along the way!! Come on!! We can on the other side of the universe and maybe...just maybe...we can all live full lives before that wackjob ever gets there!!"

"I am Groot!!," Groot says getting up.

"Save them? How?"

"I am Groot."

"I know they're among the only friends we've ever had but there's an army of Ravagers around them!! And there's only four of us!!"

"Five," Drax said.

Jason, Gamora and Groot all looked at him and gave him grateful looks, Rocket however looked annoyed.

He yelled and frustration and began kicking at the closest thing to him.

"YOU'RE MAKIN'...ME...BEAT...UP...GRASS!!!!," he yelled.

"Are you finished?," Jason asked.

"Yes, I'm done."

"Great, get to the ship, all of you."

They nodded and did so, but then Jason grabbed Gamora's arm. He pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers and she soon returned it.

They continued to kiss for a couple minutes before separating.

"Since we were so rudely interrupted...," he said she chuckled and they both ran to catch up with the others and they flew off while making up a little plan to get Peter and Emily back.

 **Hope this was worth the wait. I'll have the next one up as soon as possible. It'll likely be the rest of the movie and then I'll timeskip a couple years and then do Vol. 2. Until then, see ya later.**


	4. Battle Over Xandar

**Here is the next update. I'll be making Jason even more like Reaper from Overwatch in this one, and he will have similar abilities.**

 **I only own my original characters, nothing else. I also don't own the name the Reaper.**

Jason now sat in a room in the Milano, staring at the Reality Stone with his mask in his hand.

"What can it do?," Gamora asked from the door.

"It is capable of changing matter into dark matter," he answered. "It feeds of the life-force a host like a parasite. It does many other things as well. I'll be using it against Ronan."

"Ohh no you're not!!," she said and attempted to grab it.

Jason just shot it and the container was destroyed and the Aether was unleashed. He walked over to it and reached out. Slowly, the fluid and everchanging power force seeped into his body, changing his skin to black and parts of his armor glowed red and his eyes turned all black. His body began to dissipate into black smoke and then he vanished.

Gamora frantically searched everywhere for him and then he reappeared behind her and was actually able to scare her a little.

"Bastard!!," she yelled then she noticed that his skin and eyes were back to normal. "What the-?"

"I'm immortal, remember? It's life draining powers have no effect on me. Thousands of years ago, I used this Infinity Stone to be a bounty hunter, it's what gave me the title of Reaper."

"It was still reckless!!"

"I've done far more reckless things on my very long life."

"...Just how old are you?," she asked out of curiosity.

"Probably close to 20,000, give or take."

She looked astounded, but then remembered that Thanos was far older than even that.

" _Hey lovebirds!!,_ " Rocket yelled over the intercom. " _We're here!_ "

"We're on our way, rat!!!," Reaper yelled then he pressed his lips to Gamora's one last time and then they both vanished in black smoke and reappeared next to Groot and Rocket.

"Whoa!! Where did you guys come from?!!"

"Long story," Gamora said then she fired non-damaging rounds at the Ravager cruiser in front of them, just to get their attention.

"Attention, idiots!!," Rocket began as Drax got onto the roof with a weapon not even Jason had ever seen. "The maniac on top of this ship is carrying what's called a Hadron Enforcer. A weapon of my own design. Now if you don't hand over our friends right now, he's gonna put a hole in your ship. A _very_ big hole."

Jason was now very nervous about this little plan and tried to stop it.

"You have until the count of three!! One...two...-"

" _ROCKET!!!,_ " Quill yelled over the coms from the other ship. " _We worked out everything here!! We're fine!!_ "

"...Hey Quill?," Jason said. "Tell my sister I said hi."

He got an eyeroll from even Groot at this.

Sometime Later

Quill and Emily had just finished explaining how they got Yondu from killing them and Rocket was not impressed.

"You call that 'worked out'?!!!," he yelled sitting down on box as Groot sat to his left and Gamora to his right and Drax across from him. Quill stood in front of them with Emily standing behind him and Jason leaned on a wall behind Gamora. "We go after the guys that just beat us senseless?!"

"Oh you call that senseless?!," Peter said. "What about your plan to rescue us by blowing us up?!"

"We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over!!"

"Well how were they supposed to do that when you only gave them the count of three?," Jason asked.

"Well sorry I didn't have time to figure out the _minutia_ of the plan!!," he argued.

"I am Groot," Groot said taking his side.

"Yeah, they _are_ ungrateful!!"

"So how are we gonna beat Ronan and his band of freaks?"

"I have a plan," Quill stayed.

"You've got a plan?!! First of all, you're just copying me from when I said I had one."

"It's not that rare of a thing for people to say, Rocket."

"Well I still think you don't have a plan!!"

"I have...part of a plan!!!"

"What percentage of a plan?," Drax asked quietly but Gamora and Emily glared at him.

"You don't get a voice in this after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere!!!," Emily yelled.

"I just saved you and Quill!!"

"We've already established that blowing them up is not saving them," Jason stated, still as calm as ever.

"When did we establish that?"

"Just ten seconds ago!!!!," Gamora yelled.

"Sorry I wasn't listening. I was thinking about something else."

"Well they're right!! You don't get a say in this!!," Rocket agreed. "But back to the point, what percentage of a plan do you have?!"

"I don't know. Like...12%."

"12%?? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"That's a fake laugh," Quill said.

"It's real!!!," Rocket yelled.

"Totally fake."

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because that is not a plan!!!!"

"Yeah its hardly a concept," Gamora said and Emily nodded in agreement.

"Is everybody hanging up on me on this?!"

"I am Groot."

"So what's its better than 11%!! What the hell does that have to do with anything?!," Rocket said.

"It's also better than no plan at all," Jason pointed out.

"Thank you Groot, thanks Jason," Quill said. "Groot and Jason are the only two of you that have a clue."

Just then, Groot began nibbling at a leaf on his left shoulder. Then Jason began scratching at his face with the sharp clawlike gloves he wore, cutting his face up good, thankfully he had healing factor.

"Guys come on!! Yondu is going come in here any second and he is going to be expecting this big plan of ours!!

...You know what I see when look around? Losers."

Everyone looked at him with confused and slightly hurt faces.

"I mean, folks who have lost stuff," he quickly cleared up, then everyone nodded in understanding. "Boy we have, haven't we? Our homes, our families, chance at a normal life. Sometimes life takes more than it takes, but right now, life's giving us a chance."

"To do what?," Drax asked.

"To give a shit. I for one am _not_ going to stand by and watch as Ronan destroys millions of lives."

"But Quill," Rocket said and everyone looked at him. "Fighting Ronan...it's impossible. You're asking us to die."

"...Yeah, I guess I am," he said back.

After a moment or two of thought, Emily walked over to Peter.

"Peter...I have killed so many people...few were innocent. I have lived my life full of regrets and guilt. Then I met you and whenever you talked to me, you always helped me see the light. If you say that we have a chance to do some good for once...then I'm with you. All the way," she said and then Gamora stood up.

"I too have lived a life of guilt and regret," she said. "And I have always been surrounded by my enemies. If we are gonna die...then I will be honored to die alongside my friends."

Drax was the next one to stand up.

"You are an honorable man, Quill," he said. "I will fight beside you. And in the end, I will see my family again."

"I am Groot," Groot said then joining them.

"...Oh...what the hell? I don't got that long a lifespan anyway," Rocket said getting up on the box and all eyes were on Jason, who only for a moment seemed hesitant.

"...I have been alive for 20,000 years," he began. "I have killed probably billions of people, guilty and innocent alike, seen horrors beyond imagining. But I have never seen anything that we are seeing now. You say that we've been given a chance? That's something I've been waiting for my whole life. Since I met you guys, I've rethought my life, and now...now I believe that we can do this. But only if we do it...together."

He got up from leaning and walked over to them. He looked at Gamora and saw that she was smiling at him, and he returned it.

"Well, there you go. Bunch of jackasses standing in a circle now," Rocket said and Jason shook his head.

"We better get to work then," Star-Lord said.

Soon afterwards, Yondu and the Ravagers came in and they explained their plan.

They explained to them how the Stone works and how dangerous it was. They were to ambush Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster head on, and they would draw out the fighters so Quill, Jason, Emily, Gamora, Groot and Drax can infiltrate it, along with Yondu. Quill will contact the officer who arrested him, hoping that the Nova Corp will help them as Ronan intends to destroy their homeworld of Xandar. Rocket would aid the Ravagers against the fighters in the _Milano_.

"Once we're inside, Ronan will seal himself inside the bridge," Gamora said. "So Emily and I will head to the generator room and disrupt one of the cores and it'll open the door."

"Luckily, Ronan does not know that I wield an Infinity Stone as well," Jason said. "It'll get me inside the bridge and I'll face off against him. Keep him distracted until they can get the doors open."

"And then I will use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan," Peter said.

"We still need one thing," Rocket said then pointed to some guy with a cybernetic eye. "That guy's eye!!"

"No, no. We don't need the guy's eye."

"No, I'm serious. It's important to me...hahaha."

Jason rolled his eyes and then everyone left to ready themselves for war.

Peter had just finished getting ready when Emily came to his door.

"You scared?," she asked.

"...Yeah, I actually am. You?"

"Oh yeah, especially since we're dealing with an Infinity Stone. I just wanted you to know, in case we don't make it...I love you, Quill. I always have."

He got up and walked over to her and pressed his lips against hers again, and she returned it.

"I love you too," he said back. "Let's make sure not to die though, right?"

She nodded and put her helmet on and they were both ready.

Back with Jason, Gamora had come in with a red Ravager outfit, and saw him sharpening his swords, then they vanished as he sheathed them, along with the sccabards.

"I had heard that the Dark Elves has the Aether," she said.

"They still it from me about 6,000 years ago," he answered. "Took Malekith a milenium to control it like it do, only I can do it better. Then Odin's father, King Bor, had his men hide it somewhere where I couldn't even find it. But enough of that, you ready?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"As one can ever be."

He began to walk out and then Gamora grabbed his arm and this time pressed _her_ lips against his and he returned it.

"For luck," she said to him.

"I was already feeling lucky but I'll take a little more," he said and she rolled her eyes and as they walked, Yondu stopped them. He then handed him some units and Jason nodded in thanks and Yondu walked away disappointed while Gamora looked confused. "Me and him and most of the Ravagers has a bet going on whether or not Emily and Quill would get together. It was just Kraglin and myself who though they would. I've already received a lot of units in my many accounts."

"Men..."

They then caught up with the rest of their little band of misfits as Quill played a song called Cherry Bomb.

"This is a dumbass plan," Jason said and some of them nodded in agreement.

"Hey you said as long as we do it together, we'd succeed," Star-Lord said. "Well...here we are. All together."

"I guess actions will have to speak louder than words, Munch-Boy."

"That is again nothing like Star-Lord."

"Children, can you fight later so we can save the galaxy?," Emily asked.

They nodded and Quill flew them out just as they reached Xandar and the battle began. It was chaos as the necrocraft fighters began swarming the Ravagers. They fought and died killing them, soon though, they realized there was just too many. Then yellow blasts came from below and they looked down and saw that the Nova Corp has decided to aid them.

" _Mr. Quill, this is Denarian Saal, we're here to help_ ," the head Nova soldier said over coms. " _For the record, I advised not trusting you. Prove me wrong._ "

"They got my dick message!!!," Quill yelled and the. He and Yondu took the opening given to them and flew towards the Dark Aster.

All of a sudden, a necrocraft hit Yondu's ship.

" _Ah!! I'm going down, boy!!!_ ," he yelled through the coms to Quill. " _I'll see you at the end of all this!!_ "

Then his ship dove down towards the surface and crashed. Just then, Jason saw that they were nearly there.

"Hey, it's now or never!!," he yelled and they charged right into the Dark Aster.

They got out to see almost pitch black inside.

"Does Ronan hate paying his electrical bill or something?"

Groot then did something no one expected. He raised his hand up and then tiny fireflies began to come out and they lit the ship up enough for them to see, and it was also quite beautiful to see.

"Where did you learn to do that?," Drax asked.

"Pretty sure the answer is 'I am Groot,'" Quill said as they began walking to the generator room.

"I just want you to all know, that I appreciate you willingness to forgive me after my recent blunders. It feels good to once again have...friends. You, Quill, you are my friend."

"Oh thanks man," he said to him.

"These two siblings here. They are my friends," he continued, and they nodded at him. "This dumb tree here, he is my friend. And this green whore-."

"Oh you must stop/Watch your mouth!!!," Gamora and Jason yelled then the blue woman from before, Nebula, appeared.

"Gamora," she said. "How could you? You were always weak. You stupid, traitorous bi-!!"

She was stopped when a bazooka missile hit her and they turned to see Drax's bazooka smoking.

"Nobody talks to my friends like that."

"Okay...Gamora, let's get going," Emily said and she nodded and they ran out and Peter and the others ran out towards the bridge.

Then they encountered a familiar face, at least to Quill. A tall, dark skinned man with a massive gun and machines in his head, Korath the Pursuer.

"Star-Lord," he said and then Peter smiled.

"Finally," he said then sprang into action.

He activated his mask and Jason did the same as he got out his swords and attacked Korath. He swung and sliced at him skillfully. Korath was able to block and counter his attacks and being stronger than him, he was able to hit him in the face and stun him, making him drop the swords.

"Draco Payne's infamous blades," he said. He then shot at them and they were destroyed. "What a waste. Now you will die, Jason Payne."

He tried to shoot him again and succeeded, butbthen noticed that the shots went straight through him in a puff of smoke.

"What?"

"I...am...the Reaper!!!," he yelled then half his body disappeared and became black smoke and he flew towards him, shooting his pistols at the same time.

While he was fighting him, Peter used his jet boots to slide down and shoot the soldiers with Korath and Drax began slicing and stabbing atthen, tossing them all over the place. Groot used his superior strength and size to slam them down and then throw them, usually for the others to go after them.

"Jason, go!!," Peter yelled. "We've got this!!"

He hesitated for a moment as he did not want to leave his friends, but nodded and ran towards the bridge. Korath tried to make chase, but Drax tackled him and threw him against a wall.

He punched him in the gut then the knees and then roundhouse kicked him in the face.

"You will _never_ make it to Ronan."

As they fought, Death Watcher and Gamora reached the generator room, but Nebula stood in their way once again thanks to her body mods healing her.

"Nebula, please...don't do this," Gamora said.

Nebula wouldn't listen though, and she just swung at her, and Gamora dodged and she parried it and the back kicked her in the face. Then Emily fired her flame thrower at her and Nebula jumped away from it.

"Didn't know you had that."

"Don't use it often," she said, then she fired her gun at Nebula, who dodged it again. "Go! Get that door open!! I'll handle her."

Nebula yelled and ran at them both and aemily fires again and swung her gun at her. Then they got into a lock.

"Let me guess...you still want my title."

"Damn right I do," she said to her.

"Try and take it then."

Nebula pushed her to the ground and then began to try to stab her but she then got kicked in the side and Emily used her jet pack to fly them both up and then she dropped her and dove down at her and shot her once again. She flew away and then grabbed her with her grapple, pulling her to her and then roundhouse kicking her in the face.

Nebula quickly recovered and grabbed her by the neck with his robot arm.

As they fought, Gamora had been able to open up the doors to the bridge so Jason was now able to fight Ronan.

"I expected more."

"Well...I've always been more of a team player," she said then Nebula turned to Gamora who then kicked her away and got out her sword. Nebula came at them both and they blocked her electro blades.

Outside, the Nova pilots had created a grid shield blockade to keep the ship in place and in the air. But this merely annoyed Ronan.

"Enough of this," he said. "Necrocraft pilots, initiate immolation initiative."

The pilots did as he said and began to fly down towards the city and began to attack the people.

"They're heading down towards the city!!," a Nova pilot said. "Denarian Saal, should we break formation?!"

"No!!," he ordered. "Hold your positions!!"

As they began causing mayhem on the surface of Xandar, they then began falling out of the sky in flames.

" _Don't worry, Saal,_ " Rocket said. He and the rest of the Ravager ships had followed the ships down and began taking them out. " _We've got the people covered down here. Just keep the Dark Aster up there with you._ "

"Can't believe I'm taking orders from a hamster."

Back with the guys, Drax was still fighting Korath while Quill and Groot fought off other enemies. Groot grabbed one and slammed him to the floor then kicked him at another. Drax and Korath began punching at each other and Drax slammed Korath's head into a wall and left quite a mark on the wall. He then responded in kind and began slamming the maniac's head into it as well. Quill activated his jet boots and flew towards two soldiers and shot them then two others came at him. He got them with the thrusters on his boots. He was now on the floor and sliding across it, shooting numerous of the guards dead. He then got up and blocked and wacked at a guard with his guns, shooting him in the process as well, then shot one last one that had dove towards him, knocking him back dead. Quill turned and saw Drax punching Korath completely into a wall and punch him down to the floor. He grabbed him and pressed him against the wall and grabbed at one of the machines on his head.

"Finger to the throat means death," he told him then ripped the machine off and Korath fell dead with sparks coming out of his head. Drax turned and saw Quill looking at him. "Metaphor."

"Sorta," he said.

They turned to see a whole bunch of other guards coming at them. Groot walked in front of the two and turned his arm into a large vine and impaled the middle row of guards. He then began wacking back and forth, back and forth, yelling as he did so. It began to become scary as Quill and Drax were used to seeing him being such a gentle giant, but we're glad that he was on their side. Once they were all dead, Groot's arm went back to normal and he turned and grinned widely at his friends.

"Xandar!!," Ronan yelled on the bridge as the ship began to put pressure on the blockade. "You stand accused!! Your wretched peace treaty will not save you now!! It is the tinder on which you burn!!!"

He then fired a blast of purple energy from his hammer, which had the Power Stone on it and broke the blockade and the Dark Aster began crushing Nova ships, including Saal's. They all fell and crushed many Ravager ships and Rocket began flying back up.

Back with the girls, Gamora was now being electrocuted by Nebula's blades. She screamed in pain as she slowly began to come out of it. Then she pushed her back and Death Watcher began punching her in the face. She brought out the blades on her bracers and swung at her as Nebula evaded or parried them. As she swung, Nebula got behind her and stabbed her jetpack, disabling her flight abilities. Gamora then grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her away from Emily who immediately went after her. Emily put her blades away and grabbed Nebula's head and punched it down and then kneed her right in the face. She picked her up and then threw her at Gamora and she roundhouse kicked her and she flew towards the wall just as the wall blew as a fighter crashed against the ship. Nebula then began to slide down, but her cybernetic hand got caught between broken pieces of debris. Gamora ran to the hole in the wall and reached out for Nebula.

"Nebula!!," she yelled. "Please, help us stop Ronan!!! You know he's crazy!!"

"I know you're all crazy," she said then stuck her hand and I broke off and she landed on a Ravager ship and then she was gone.

"We'll get some other time," Death Watcher said, pulling Gamora back inside and headed towards the bridge.

Back at the bridge, Ronan watched with pride and pleasure as Xandarians and Ravagers alike began dropping out of the sky.

"You monster," a voice said behind Ronan.

He turned to see Jason Payne there and smirked when he felt the power within him.

"Reaper. You now wield an Infinity Stone now as well. This'll be fun."

"Not for you."

They charged at each other and Jason began shooting at him, but the shots didn't affect him or just simply bounced off of him. Jason used the Reality Stone to extend his body into could only be considered darkness and he shot it at Ronan, who merely created a shield of purple energy to protect himself. The Reaper then began to build up that darkness into a small ball and was about to unleash it, when Ronan shot an energy blast at him, making it explode in his face. He was pushed far back and the explosion sent out a wave of energy then shattered and cracked the walls of the bridge and some debris fell and his mask was damaged slightly, showing part of his left cheek and the right side of his mouth.

"This is the Power Stone, you fool," Ronan said walking over to the center of the bridge where the Reaper has ended up at. "It is the one that gave birth to the other five. The Reality Stone is useless against its power. And now I shall take the Reality Stone from you and with it, I shall be one step closer to curing this galaxy."

He brought out a small orblike container and used the Power Stone to begin the transference. The Aether then slowly and painfully began to leave Jason's body and he screamed in pain from the process. Ronan simply smiled at this as it finished to go into the container.

He then grabbed him by the chest and grabbed his mask, and saw his pain filled and bruised face.

"I would seem that your healing factor has been taken as well," he said. "Too bad for you."

He then punched him hard in the face and with a yell, threw him away towards the entrance. Then he saw Drax the Destroyer there, along with Groot and Star-Lord, who had the Hadron Enforcer on.

He fired it and there was a massive explosion where Ronan was at.

"You did it!!!," Drax yelled as Groot picked up an unconscious Reaper.

But he spoke too soon as Ronan began to get up, with only a crater in his outfit. He turned his hammer in hand as Gamora and Death Watcher came in and they all were pushed back except for Emily, who now was in the air, forcefully being moved closer to Ronan.

"I took your brothers immortality when I removed the Aether from him. He is mortal now. I know not how that has happened, but I believe it is only fair that I do the same to you."

He took his hammer in hand and touched her in the chest and it began absorbing some type of energy from her and she screamed in pain.

"Emily!!!," Quill yelled. He charged at Ronan, who then threw her down and Ronan pushed him back.

He was then punched in the face by Drax and he lifted him up by the throat.

"I was mistaken," Ronan said to him. "I _do_ remember killing your family. Their screams were pitiful!! I-."

He was then interrupted by Rocket crashing the _Milano_ into the bridge. He was thrown from it and knocked unconscious.

This crash had caused enough damage for the Dark Aster to begin to fall from the sky and to the surface.

Quill and Gamora grabbed Emily and Jason and held them in their arms as Groot brought Rocket and Drax to them. He could see that they were gonna die, and he looked to his new family and then looked at Emily, and he knew what he had to do.

He then began to grow and become and a massive ball of wood and vines, thickening as protecting them all from harm.

"No, Groot!!," Rocket yelled having awoken as Emily did as well. "No!! You'll die!! Why are you doing this?!! Why?"

Groot then stroked Rocket's furry face with a vine.

"...We...are...Groot," he said slowly. He looked at Emily one last time and then closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

Then the ship came crashing down on top of the city. Buildings were smashed down as the ship broke apart and then the heroes were scattered around the ground.

 **Here is where I'll stop but I will get the next one up as soon as possible. See ya later.**


	5. Guardians of the Galaxy

**Here's the end of the first movie.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else. I do not own the name Reaper.**

It was chaos everywhere, but thankfully the battle was over. The Dark Aster and the _Milano_ laid in pieces all around. But the player was still playing the song O-o-h Child.

Jason was the first to wake up. He was still quite bruised and his hood had been ripped off. The armor on his left leg was go and the some finger claws were missing and his pistols were gone as well. He looked to see Gamora getting up as he did as well. Then he saw Emily helping Quill up. She had taken off her helmet and pack, but she still had her gun, empty though. Some of her armor was missing as well, but she didn't care. They all then saw Drax get up along with Rocket, both were bruised like they were. Rocket crawled over to a pile of sticks and grabbed one, then Jason realized what it was. Groot's remains.

"I called him an idiot," Rocket said to himself then they all heard footsteps. They turned to see Ronan, barely scathed by the crash and the people began to become frightened and some ran. "You killed Groot!!!!!"

He charged at him but Ronan simply used his power to push him aside.

"Behold!!! Your guardians of the galaxy!!!," he yelled as the team looked at each other and they knew what the plan was, mostly. "What fruit have they wrought? Only that my father, and his father, shall finally know vengeance. Xandar!!! The time has come, to rejoice and renounce your poultry gods!!! Your salvation is at hand!!"

He then spoke something in Kree and was about to destroy the planet when he began to hear Quill singing and then saw him dancing.

"O-o-h child, things are gonna get easier. O-o-h child, things will get brighter," Quill sang while dancing.

"What are you doing?"

"Dance off! You and me! Emily?"

He reached out and Emily shook her head.

"Subtle, take it back," he said still dancing and now Ronan was becoming annoyed.

"What are you doing?!!," he demanded.

"He's distracting ya, you big turd blossom!!," Jason said and Ronan turned to see Rocket connecting two wires together. Drax was holding the Hadron Enforcer and fired it. The middle hit Ronan's hanmer and the top of it shattered and the stone began to fall to the ground. Ronan began to try to grab it, but Star-Lord dove in front of him and reached to grab it as well.

"Nooo!!!!," Emily shouted as he grabbed it before Ronan could.

He grabbed it just before it could touch the ground and obliterate Xandar. A cyclone of purple energy began to form around them as Quill screamed in absolute pain from the stone beginning to destroy him slowly. He then got up and put it in his left hand. Everyone watched as his eyes turned black and his body began to bruise and peel away. Ronan just watched and smiled at his pain.

Then Star-Lord began to regain his pain and stood strong.

"Peter!!!," Emily yelled, reaching out to him. "Take my hand!!"

He turned to look at her and purple light started to crack through his skin. Through his eyes, he then saw a dying woman in a hospital bed reaching out to him.

"Take my hand Peter," she said.

"...Mom," he said still in shock of it. He did not notice that he looked to be in an unknown area of space, with metal tentaclelike objects all around and a dying sun nearby.

" _Take my hand!!!_ ," a voice in his said and then he saw Emily again and he obliged her and took her hand, and he then shared the power with her.

But it was still too much for only the two of them, and Jason saw this. He and the others began to walk slowly over to them as fast as they could but the intense power was creating powerful winds and pushing them back. The Reaper reached out his hand and placed it on Star-Lord's shoulder and the power soon began to consume him as well, Ronan just stood where he was, beginning to become shocked as Gamora grabbed Jason's hand and then Drax grabbed hers but even their wasn't enough yet and it was clear to see the cracks already beginning to form on his body and so Rocket reached out and grabbed his finger and the six of them now shared the power of the Infinity Stone. Soon they were able to control it and the cyclone calmed down and they looked to Ronan the Accuser.

"You are all mortal!!!!," he yelled. "How??!!"

"You said it yourself, bitch," Star-Lord said. "We're the Guardians of the Galaxy."

Ronan then tried to attack them, but Quill simply opened his hand and a stream of energy erupted into Ronan, lifting him up into the air.

Slowly and painfully, the power began to consume Ronan the Accuser and then he was destroyed in a wave of energy.

The stream receded back into the stone and the Reaper did something stupid and reckless. He let go of Gamora's hand and Quill's shoulder and took the stone in his own hands.

No longer being immortal, the Infinity Stone slowly began to consume him. Even though Jason was indeed a strong man in both strength and sheer will, the Power Stone was still too much for him alone. Everyone just stared at him in shock at his stupidity.

In Jason's eyes though, he began to see. He saw the other the Power Stone and the other Infinity Stones brought together in a circle and surrounding them were four cosmic beings. One was a man looking to be made from the universe itself, another was female, hooded and bore a skull face, and floated like he did with the Reality Stone, with black smoke. Another woman that was much like the man but more blue in color and then other woman that was gold and black. As they stood around them, they began to harness them and and control them. But as he watched, he slowly began to fade away, but the Quill came and put the orb in a small orb.

Then the cyclone faded as his vision faded.

"Well, well...quite the light show," Yondu Udonta said behind them with the Ravagers behind him. "But I think you and I have some unfinished business now."

"Yondu, I don't know who you were planning on selling it to but the only way to keep the galaxy safe is if you give it to the Nova Corp," Star-Lord said.

"I may be as pretty as an angel. But I sure as hell ain't one. Hand it over, son."

Quill knew he had to or else he'd kill him and his friends. But he also knew that he had to keep the stone in the right hands. In the end though, he handed it to him.

Yondu chuckled at the thought of how much people would want for it and he and the Ravagers began heading out.

"Hey Yondu!!," Reaper yelled and he looked at him and he saw that he looked to be in a lot of pain especially in his hands. Though something told him that he'd be in a whole lot more pain later. "Do not open that orb!! You know that, right? You've seen what it does people!!"

Yondu then just gave him a nod and they all headed out of there before the Nova Corp could arrest them.

"He's gonna be so pissed when he finds out I swapped the orb on him."

Emily looked as saw that he had the real orb and she sighed in relief. But then both she and Gamora stormed over towards Jason, who was trying to get up. Emily grabbed him by the hair and kicked him down again.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!!!!!!," Gamora yelled.

"It was beginning to consume us," he said. "I could feel it. I couldn't let you guys die so I tried to save you guys. Better for just me to die than all six of us."

Emily rolled her eyes and stormed away from him and Gamora punched him in the face, hard.

Drax then got him up and set him down next to Quill.

"...Thanks for saving me...Star-Lord."

"...You're welcome, dumbass."

Sometime later, and after they all received the medical treatment they all needed, Star-Lord, Reaper and Death Watcher stood with the Nova Prime and Denarian Dey at a control console.

"And how would you know something like this about me?," Quill asked.

"Well after we arrested you, we checked out you nervous system and discovered an anomaly," Denarian Dey said.

"So I'm not Terran?"

"You're half-Terran," Nova Prime answered. "Your mother was of Earth. Your father...he is something that we have never seen before."

"That's probably how you were able to hold the stone for as long as you did," Jason said.

"Guardians, what you have done for the Nova Corp and Xandar can never be repaid. We all owe you a profound debt of gratitude. Now if you would follow _Denarian_ Dey, he will take you to a small token of our gratitude."

They all began to walk out, along with Gamora, Drax and Rocket who had a twig of Groot in a flower pot.

"Mr. Payne," Nova Prime called out and he turned. "I have something here for you now."

He walked back over to her and she led him to a stand with large case on it.

"We found these in our old archives. Something from before even your father's reign."

Jason was now interested and he opened up the case to see two large shotguns, (yes, Reaper's from Overwatch).

"These were my grandfather's," he said taking them in hand and then folded them up and put them on his belt. "Thank you, Nova Prime. And I hope you don't mind, I should take the Reality Stone with me."

"Of course. It is not wise to keep two Infinity Stones in the same place. But just, what will you do with it?"

"The old me would use it to be a bounty hunter again. But I'm not the same man I once was. I'll hold onto it, the Guardians are likely to be mobile a lot, so it'll be constantly on the move. No one will ever find it while it's with me."

"A good plan," she said. "I thank you what you have done for my people, and yours and your sister's criminal records have been expunged, though try to avoid committing anymore crimes."

"Last resort, I promise," he said and then walked away with the small orb that contained the Reality Stone.

He walked out outside to see the token the Nova Prime had spoken of, they had repaired the _Milano_ as best they could.

"Good luck out there, Reaper," Dey said.

"Thanks kid," he said to him and walked out. He got in and saw that they had been waiting for him. "Half-expected you guys to ditch me here after that stunt I did with the Power Stone."

"The team isn't the team without you, buddy," Quill said. "Although your sister and Gamora did try to."

"Can't imagine why."

"So what should we do now? Something good? Something bad? Bit of both?"

They all looked between each other and then Jason noticed that Groot has grown back from the twig.

"...We'll follow your lead, Star-Lord," Death Watcher said.

"Bit of both!!!"

They all then flew off to go do some good for the galaxy...and some bad.

"Well, I think you should all know that I still have the Reality Stone," Jason said showing it to them. "Any place I can put it, Quill?"

"Yeah, the safe down below us."

He nodded and thena few minutes later, Gamora stormed off after him.

"You should try to forgive your brother, you know?," Drax said to Emily. "He was gonna sacrifice himself to try and save us. I understand what he did was stupid, but would you have done it any differently?"

"I...No. I guess not. I'll forgive him, but I'm still pissed at him for it."

"Quite sure he'd rather face your wrath rather than Gamora's," Rocket commented.

"Too late now."

After Jason finished placing the orb in the safe, he began to walk back up. Then he stopped when he saw Gamora right in front of him and he could see the look in her eyes.

"Oh fuck," he said and then she pressed him against a wall and put her sword to his neck.

"Never do what you did back on Xandar ever again!!! Do you understand me?!!," she yelled and he nodded. She then removed her sword and then saw a cut on his neck, that wasn't healing. "What the?"

"Ronan used the Power Stone to rip the Aether from me and it took my healing as well. Did the same to Emily, we're both mortal now."

"What?!! And you still took the stone from Quill?!!"

"Yes."

"Bastard!!," she yelled shoving him as well. "Did you stop to think about what would happen to me if you died?"

He said nothing to this.

"Thought not. Jason...ever since we've met, you've been protecting me. I hated it at first but then you told me about your past. I don't know when it started, but...I think I love you, Jason. I can't stand the thought of you not being with me now. Please, let me protect you as well. I love you, Jason."

To say that Jason was blown away by this confession would be an understatement. Gamora, a now ex-assassin for the Mad Titan Thanos, just told him that she was in love with him.

He then grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers, which she returned immediately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Though they had kissed before, this one topped them all.

Emily quietly went down to see if her big brother was still alive and she saw them like this. She smiled and shook her head.

' _About time,_ ' she thought to herself before quietly going back up again.

The new couple stayed like this for a few more minutes until they had to separate in order to breathe.

"I love you too, Gamora," he told her and she smiled at this. "Ever since I first saw you. And I'll _try_ to not be so impulsive. No promises on that though."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

The Painmakers has been through a lot in their lives. Victims, criminals, bounty hunters. And now they were heroes. They were Guardians of the Galaxy, and under Star-Lord's and Reaper's leadership, they knew that they would be able to make a real difference in the universe.

 **That's the end of the first film. I'll timeskip to the next movie and have them fight that monster at the beginning. Just to be clear, Star-Lord is the real leader, the Reaper is second-in-command. See ya later.**


	6. The Soverign

**Vol. 2 part one. This'll only be a few weeks after the events of the first film. I looked it up and the events of the sequel occurs shortly after they defeat Ronan. If anyone is curious, for Jason think of him looking like Liam Hemsworth and Emily looking like** **Chyler Leigh, who plays Alex in the Supergirl show.**

 **I only own my original characters, nothing else. I don't own the name Reaper.**

A few weeks have past since the Guardians of the Galaxy saved Xandar and the Nova Corp from total obliteration. They had been all over the place, helping who they can. Now, they were helping the Sovereign, stopping a creature from devouring the batteries the powered their cities, Anulax Batteries.

"Showtime, aholes!!!," Star-Lord announces looking at a tracker. "He'll be here any minute."

"It's loss," Reaper said, removing his coat but keeping the mask on. Then Quill saw Gamora had a gun.

"Aren't swords your thing?"

"How the hell am I gonna kill an interdimensional creature with a sword?," she questioned as Emily walked beside her.

"Sorry, I just thought that swords were your thing and guns were mine. Now we're all doing guns, I just didn't know that."

"Drax!! Where's your aerorig?!," Emily said.

"I took it off, it hurts," he answered gaining questioning looks. "I have sensitive nipples."

Jason and Rocket burst into laughter at this the raccoon began to mock him.

"'My nipples hurt!! Oh goodness me!!,'" Rocket said.

"What about him?!! What's he doing?"

"I'm setting this up so we can listen to tunes while we work."

"How in the hell is that a priority?," Jason asked.

"Blame Quill!!! He's the one who loves music so much!!," he said.

"Okay. Quill, what the hell?!!!"

"Shut up!! But I side with Drax on this. That's hardly important right now," Peter said then Rocket began to wink, thinking Quill was pretending, but he was using the wrong eye.

"I can clearly see winking!!!," Drax said.

"Damn it! Using my left eye?"

Then they heard small chattering and then some yelling and they saw Baby Groot bullying some Orlonis.

"I am Groot!!," Groot said.

"They were not looking at you funny," Emily said, scolding him.

Then a small portal opened in the sky and a huge tentacle creature came out and descended downwards towards them.

"That's intense," Rocket said.

Drax let out at battle cry as it landed and they all charged at it as Groot plugged in the speakers and Mr. Blue Sky began to play and the little tree began to dance all around to it.

Jason saw him about to be squished by the monster's tail and he flew down and grabbed him, only to be himself, squished. He glared at Groot, who smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you," Jason said and he got up and began shooting.

Groot proceeded in dancing all over, everyone else saving him or stopping from causing trouble. He soon came back to the speakers, only for Drax to land on them and kill the tunes. Groot was not happy and began smacking him. It barely bothered the Destroyer though as he began thinking, in his own way.

"The beast's hide is too thick to be pierced from the outside," he said to Gamora and Jason. "I must cut through it from the inside."

"Yeah- Wait what?!!," Jason said and Drax laughed maniacally and charged at the beast. "Drax wait!!! Stop!!! DRAX!!!"

Drax then jumped...right down the monster's throat and into its belly.

"What the hell is he doing?!!," Emily yelled, removibgbher helmet as she and Quill came down.

"He said the skin was too thick to be pierced from the outside!!," Gamora explained.

"That doesn't make any sense!!," Peter said

"Jason tried telling him that!!"

"Skin is the same level of thickness on the inside as it is on the outside."

"We realize that!!!"

"I can just imagine him now," Jason said, mocking Draxby repeatedly and hysterically attempting to jab at the beast's hide from its stomach. It worked at Death Watcher began to laugh hard, and their boyfriend and girlfriend just rolled their eyes.

"There's a cut on its neck!!," Star-Lord said, and Emily saw it and she flew upwards. "Rocket, get it to look up!!"

Quill followed and began to shoot at it and it took the bait.

"Gamora your gun is a rifle, kill is yours," Jason said.

She nodded and aimed carefully and pulled the trigger, but the clip was empty. She grunted in frustration at dropped the gun and got out her sword.

The ex-assassin ran at the beast and jumped upwards cut the creature open from top to bottom as the Reaper covered Groot's eyes.

Soon it began to hollar in agony and quickly fell dead as the rest of the team got back on the ground.

"Is it weird that I got turned on by you doing that?," Jason asked, walkingbup next to his girlfriend, who looked at him weirdly.

"Uh...not really sure how to answer that," she said then Drax emerged from the belly of the beast and began boasting that he alone killed the beast.

Groot then threw a pebble at him.

"What?," he said.

"Gamora killed it, you idiot," Emily said throwing him a towel.

They all then began to disarm themselves and made themselves presentable.

"What are they called again," Drax asked, finishing in cleaning up.

"Anulax Batteries," Quill said.

"Harbulary Batteries."

"That's nothing like what I just said. But they're worth millions of units a piece which is why the Sovereign hired us to protect them. Watch what you say around these people, they're easily offended and the cost of transgression is death. So...Emily, Jason...why don't you go prep the ship?"

"Are you implying that we can't be good?," Jason questioned.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Well aren't you a brave little soldier. Nice job insulting us. We've been dealing with the Sovereign since the time you Earthlings started to learn how to think for yourselves. We know how to talk to them. We're going with you."

Quill said nothing back but simply gestured then all to get going.

"Tell me sis," Jason whispered to Emily. "Is it weird I got turned on by Gamora killing that thing?"

"Were you staring at her butt the entire time?," she asked.

"What else?"

"Then you're fine. You're a guy, it's what guys do."

"Sometimes I think you two are perfectly sane but are just _extremely_ weird," Gamora said.

"That's very possible," Jason said walking past her, but not before smacking her butt, surprising her and making her blush.

"You're so lucky I love you."

"Aren't I? Hey Quill, did we ever tell you that we've been to Earth recently?"

"What?!!"

"Yup," Emily said. "We were tracking a bounty for Galactus for centuries. Bounty was Finn the Infinity Man."

They began to tell them the story on the Justicers, the Injusticers, Dormammu and such.

"Wow. Sounds like Earth has changed a lot," Quill said.

"Yeah, especially with these people known as the Avengers, who saved the world from the Chitauri, led by the Asgardian, Loki," Jason continued. "You'd like Richard Stark. Nice guy, reminds me of me. His wife is _hot_ as well."

He whispered the last part so softly, only Peter could hear it, who gave him a fist bump.

After all of this, they reached the temple where High Priestess Ayesha awaited them. The Sovereign were a people of complete golden color. Eyes, hair and skin, all gold colored. This most likely led to their behavior towards others, how their vanity sometimes blinded them.

"Guardians, we thank you for putting your lives on the line for us. We could not risk the lives of our own Sovereign citizens. Each one of us is created in a birthing pods for a specific purpose," Ayesha said.

"Personally, I prefer to make people the old fashioned way," Quill said.

"As do I," Jason said and both of their girlfriends rolled their eyes.

' _Men_ ,' they both thought.

"Oh...well then perhaps, Mr. Payne, you could enlighten me on the old ways of our ancestors some time. For research purposes of course."

"I am quite flattered by such an offer, High Priestess. Unfortunately, I must decline to it though as I only have eyes for a single person."

Ayesha then simply nodded in understanding and Quill looked at him, rather impressed.

"Now then, High Priestess," Emily said walking up closer. "I do not wish to be rude, but we are tired and wish to get going soon. So I understand you have our payment."

"Of course," she said and gestured a guard to give them their prize. A cloaked prisoner then appeared and was dropped down to her knees and the hood was removed to reveal Nebula, who shot daggers at Gamora and the Death Watcher.

"Family reunion, yay!!," Jason said softly and sarcastically.

"I'm told she is your sister, Lady Gamora."

"She means nothing to me but the bounty on her head," Gamora said grabbing on of Nebula's arms with Emily grabbing the other.

"We caught her attempting to steal the batteries. Do with her as you please. Mr. Quill?"

Quill and the others besides the girls and Groot stopped and looked back.

"What is your heritage?," she asked.

"My mother is from Earth," he answered.

"And your father?"

"...He ain't from Missouri. That's all I know."

"I see it within you. An unorthodox genealogy that seems particularly...reckless."

"You know...they told me that you were a bunch of conceited douche bags. But that isn't true at all," Rocket said then winking, with the wrong eye again.

He was then pulled away by Drax as Quill and Reaper walked away.

"Okay...perhaps you and Emily can be good and he polite."

"I accept your apology. Just don't ever doubt us again, I despise underestimation."

They all walked back and they then took off in the Milano.

"Stuff about my father," Quill said as he changed. "Who does she think she is?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that, I know you're sensitive about it," Emily standing next to him with Gamora, cuffing Nebula.

"I'm not sensitive, I just don't know who he is. And I'm sorry if at any time it sounded like I was flirting with her. I wasn't."

"I'm sure."

She then walked away and he tried to apologize again.

"She is not the one for you," Drax said, appearing next to him out of nowhere and frightening Quill.

"Damn shadow."

"There are two types of beings in the universe. Those who dance, and those who do not. I remember when first met my wife, my beloved Ovette. We had met a war rally. Everyone flailed about and danced, but not my Ovette. I knew then that she was the one for me. Wouldn't move a single muscle, one might've assumed she was dead."

"That does sound _pretty_ hot," Jason said coming into the conversation.

"It would make my nether regions engorge," Drax continued and Quill then put a stop to it.

"All right I get it. I am a dancer, Emily is most likely not. But what you're forgetting is that we are already together," Peter said.

"Ahahahaha!!! Emily is not pathetic like you. So I do not believe that. Do you need a hug?"

"Uh...no thanks I'm good."

"That means he's desperate for one," Reaper joked, walking away. Drax then hugged Quill tightly and patted his back.

"You are welcome."

Jason went to see Gamora coming back up.

"Hey," he said, pulling her in close and pressing his lips against hers.

"Hey," she said back. "That was very sweet what you said back there."

"It was true, every syllable of it."

"I know."

Then they heard an alarm go off and they rushed to the cockpit.

"What's wrong?"

"It's weird, we've got a fleet of Sovereign craft behind us," Quill said.

"Why would they do that?," Emily asked.

"Probably because Rocket stole some of their batteries," Drax accidentally said.

"Dude!!!," Rocket complained.

"Oh right sorry. Rocket didn't steal some of their batteries. I don't know why their after us. What are mystery this is."

After this, laser blasts began pouring down on them from all directions.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!!!!!!," Jason yelled.

"Hey they were really easy to steal."

"That's your defense?," Gamora questioned.

"Hey you saw how that high priestess talked down to us," Rocket defended as they continued to evade the fighters. "Now I'm teaching her a lesson!!"

"I'm sorry. I never thought that your goal was altruism, shame the Sovereign have mistaken your intentions are attempting to murder us."

"Exactly."

"I was being sarcastic!!," Reaper yelled.

"No!!! You're supposed to use a sarcastic voice!! Now I look foolish!!"

"As nice as it is see you look foolish, let's focus on the space battle," Emily said.

They then began to fly around, making impressive evasion maneuvers, all the while searching for a way to escape.

"Hang on, the nearest habitable planet is called Berhert. One jump, but the jump point is 45 klicks away and the quickest way to get there is to go through that quantum asteroid field."

They looked to their left to see the field and they went for it.

"Quill to make it through that you'd have to be the greatest pilot in the universe," Drax stated.

"Lucky for us...," he began but was soon interrupted.

"We are," Jason and Emily said then they pulled Quill and Rocket out of their seats and Jason took over control and began to expertly fly through the field, all the while some fighters followed them in.

"What the hell are you two doing?!!," Rocket yelled.

"We've been flying even back when you humans were still living in caves," Jason said.

"And I've been flying this thing since I was ten years old," Quill said.

"And I was cybernetically engineered to pilot a spacecraft."

"You still are a ten year old and you were crybernetically engineered to be a douche bag, you overgrown mouse."

"You know, Jason...Emily...," Rocket began to promise. "One of these days you guys are gonna wake up and find something squishy and you're gonna be like 'What's this?,' and it'll be because I put a turd in there!!!!!!"

"You put your turn in my bed and I will shave you, Rocket," Emily threatened.

"Ohhoho...it won't be _my_ turd, it'll be Drax's."

"Ahahahahaha!!!!!! I have famously huge turds!!!"

"We're all about to die and _this_ is what we're discussing?," Gamora said.

"So it would seem," Jason said. "And Rocket if you anyone's turd in either of our beds, not only will I shave you...I will then skin you alive, disembowel you and then shove your guts down your throat!!!!!!"

It was dead silence as he continued to fly. After a few minutes, Rocket then said something.

"...Okay...no turds in anyone's bed."

Jason then smirked and Emily's insanity kicked in and decided to make the flying more fun, and took over from Jason, making his insanity kick in.

"Why you little spotlight stealer!!"

They then began to steal the helm from each other constantly and the rest of the Guardians could do nothing but yell at them.

"Stop it, both of you!!!!," Gamora yelled.

"Make us!!!," the psychopath siblings yelled back.

Then an asteroid hit the ship and tore off the back of the ship and nearly took Nebula away with it before they got the shields up.

"IDIOOOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," they heard her scream.

"How about we let Quill take the spotlight now?," Jason asked Emily and she agreed and he gave the helm back to Star-Lord and then Gamora threw something at her boyfriend.

"We've still got a Sovereign craft behind us!!!"

Drax and Reaper then looked at each other and knew what they had to do. Drax then gave Groot to Gamora and he and Jason went below deck and headed towards the back. Jason saw Nebula trying to reach an unripe yarl root, and he kicked it away, and she gave him a look of disbelief.

"It's not ripe," he said and Drax then got a gun and space suit and Jason read the writing on shelf. "So it this for an emergency or for fun?"

"Hm...bit of both," he answered and connected a cable to his belt and Jason hooked it up to a winch. He activated the shield infring of him and deactivated the shield in front of Drax and he jumped out and began aiming at the ship. "DIE, SPACESHIP!!!!!!"

He fired and destroyed the final craft just as they got out of the field and they saw that the fleet had went around the field. They began firing on them and just as they were about to be destroyed, something came and wiped them all out at once, leaving everyone baffled.

"What the?," Jason said and then saw an egg like shaped ship with a guy without a space suit on, waving at him and Jason knew exactly what he was. "Seriously?!! Another one?!!"

Then they got through the jump point and debris knocked out the shields and some hit Jason away from the winch as the tape player hit Drax, who was still outside the ship. The winch then broke off, but then Gamora grabbed it. Soon the force started to pull her out and and she almost pulled out and Jason then grabbed her arm and he grabbed hold of a pole, keeping them from falling out. The strain was soon becoming too much for him but soon they began to slow down.

They stopped and the three of them fell to the ground and Drax and Jason slowly got up laughing.

"That was awesome!!!!!!!," Drax yelled.

"Damn right about that!!!," Jason yelled. "Whoo!!!!!"

Sometime later, Gamora delivered a punch to both Jason and Emily's faces.

"Look at this!!!!," she began. "Where's the other half of our ship?!!!"

"My ship...," Quill said quietly but Emily shut him up.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!!! And don't say that you're crazy because that is no longer an excuse!!! We almost died because of what both did."

"More like Rocket there stealing the Anulax Batteries!!," Jason argued.

"They're called Harbulary Batteries," Drax said.

"No they're not!!!," Quill said.

"Hey, Grimsy, Star-Munch!!!," Rocket yelled. "You want to know why I did it?"

"I'm not gonna answer to Star-Munch..."

"And I'm not gonna answer to Grimsy."

"I did it because I wanted to!!!!"

"And I kill sometimes because it's fun and I want to but I don't put my friends in harm's way when I do it!!!," Death Watcher yelled, earning some looks. "This doesn't count!!"

"Why are we even arguing about this for?!! We just got saved by a little man by blowing up fifty ships!!!"

"How small?," Drax asked and Rocket showed about an inch with his hand.

"We were saved by a little one-inch man?," Gamora questioned.

"Well if he were closer I'm sure he'd be a lot bigger."

"Yeah that's how eyesight works, you stupid raccoon," Quill said.

"Don't call me a raccoon!!!!!," Rocket yelled.

"You're right, Quill you should be ashamed of yourself," Reaper said. "You're not a raccoon. You're a trash panda."

"...Is that better?"

"I don't know."

"It's worse. It's _so_ much worse."

"You son of a-!!!!," Rocket yelled, pouncing at the 20,000 year old man. "I'm done!!! I've had it with you and your sister!!!"

Then Nebula, who had been standing next to Drax the entire time, looked up to see a ship coming towards them.

"Someone followed you through the jump point!!," she warned and they all got into battle formations. "Remove these restraints, you'll need my help."

"We're not fools Nebula," Death Watcher said.

"You'd be fools to deprive yourselves an arm in combat!!"

"Oh please, we all know you'll attack me as soon as I released you," Gamora said.

"No I won't."

"You'd think that an evil super villain would know how to properly lie," Star-Lord said and the Reaper nodded in agreement.

"I bet it's the one-inch man!!," Drax said.

Then the ship landed and Reaper whispered something to his sister and her eyes widened and she tightened her grip on her rifle.

The door on the ship then opened to reveal an old man with a bug like, timid looking woman next to him.

"...After all of these years, I've found you," the old man said.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Figured my rugged good looks would make that obvious. My name is Ego...and I'm your dad, Peter."

 **This is where I will stop and pick up at in the next chapter. Hope you liked this. Emily will be going with Gamora, Quill and Drax as they go with Ego to his planet, leaving Groot, Rocket, Nebula and the Reaper on Berhert. So that's pretty much how it will work with this part of the story. I'll stop once for a while once I'm done with Vol. 2 and pick up after Vol. 3 comes out. That will be a good long while, so sorry but you'll be seeing the Guardians and the Painmakers again in my Avengers story, The Spider's Sword, as they will be a part of the Infinity War stuff. Until then, see ya later.**


	7. The Ravagers Come

**Here's the next update.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else. I don't own the name Reaper.**

Later that night, this man calling himself Ego and Peter's dad, began to explain everything.

"I hired Yondu to pick you up when your mother passed away," he began. "But instead of returning you, Yondu kept you. I have no clue as to why."

"Well, I'll tell you why," Peter said. "Because I was a skinny little kid who could squeeze into places adults couldn't. It made it easier for thievin'."

"Well, I've been trying to track you down ever since."

"I thought Yondu was your father?," Drax said.

"What? We've been together this whole time, and you thought Yondu was my actual blood relative?"

"You look exactly alike."

"One's blue!," Rocket yelled.

"No, he's not my father! Yondu was the guy who abducted me, kicked the crap out of me so I could learn to fight, and kept me in terror by threatening to eat me."

"Eat you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that son of a bitch!," Ego exclaimed.

"And you fell for it?," Jason asked.

"He was eight years old, Jason," Emily argued, but he just shrugged it off.

"I wouldn't have been scared of such a threat at that age."

"Not everyone is you, sweetie," Gamora said then turned to Ego. "How'd you locate us now?"

"Well, even where I reside, out past the edge of what's known…we've heard tell about the man they call Star-Lord. What say we head out there right now? Your associates are welcome. Even that triangle-faced monkey there. I promise you…it's unlike any other place you've ever seen. And there…I can explain your very special heritage. Finally get to be…the father I've always wanted to be. Excuse me. I've gotta take a whiz."

He then walked away to go do so.

"He's definitely your father, Munch-Prince," Jason joked, making Drax and Rocket burst out laughing and even made Gamora snicker a little.

"Well I'm not buying it."

"...Let's go take a walk," Emily said, getting up and Quill soon followed.

Later on, as Ego whistled as he...continued his business, the woman accompanying him decided to introduce herself to the Guardians.

"I am Mantis," she said, smiling awkwardly.

"What are you doing?," Drax asked.

"Smiling. I hear it is the thing to do to make people like you."

"Not if you do it like that."

"Oh…I was raised alone on Ego's planet. I do not understand the intricacies of social interaction. Can I pet your puppy? It is adorable."

He looked at her for a moment, unsure of what to say, but he received a look from Jason and knew what he should do and nodded.

"...Yes," he said and as soon as she was about to touch Rocket's head, he snapped at her, making her jump and scream a little. "Ahahahahahaha...that is called a practical joke!!!"

"Hahaha...I liked it very much!," she said innocently as she joined in on the laughing, followed by Jason.

"I just made it up!"

"Hahahahaha...oh...good one, Drax," Jason said as Nebula just rolled her eyes at them. "By the way Mantis, I'm Jason Payne."

"Oh...I have heard of you. You are the Reaper, the most feared bounty hunter in the universe."

"I used to take such a thing as a compliment, but I've changed so you don't have to be afraid of me or my sister."

"Ha!!! Now _that's_ funny," Nebula remarked.

Jason then decided that that was enough for her outside time and brought her into the ship wreckage.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?"

"You mean besides the fact that you murdered the man I ever loved? Then no, not really."

"I've killed probably billions of people during over the course of my whole life," he said. "Who night this man be?"

"Finn the Infinity Man," she answered, and his eyes widened a little.

"...Oh. Did not expect that. Well, he was on a little chaotic conquest to defeat his creators, leaving little in his wake, so I had to kill him."

She said nothing but glared at him darkly.

"You will pay for it. But not yet. No...I'm gonna make sure you suffer, just like I have. So that gives me another reason to kill Gamora."

He then got very angry with her and got in her face.

"Let me be as clear about this as I can," he began to threaten. "If you so much as touch Gamora...there won't be anywhere in this universe where I won't be able to hunt you down and end your miserable life."

She was hardly fazed by this and so Jason just left her alone and returned to the fire. Meanwhile, Emily and Peter were still discussing what had just happened with Ego.

"Give me a break!," he vented. "After all this time, you're gonna show up, and all of a sudden you wanna be my dad?"

"I hear you," Emily said, trying to calm him down.

"And by the way, this could be a trap. The Kree purists, the Ravagers…they all want us dead."

"I know, but-."

"But what?"

"What was that story you once told me about that one actor from Earth? David Hasselhoff, right?"

"Yeah..."

"As a child, you would carry his picture in your pocket, and you would tell all the other children that he was your father, but that he was out of town.

"Shooting Knight Rider or touring with his band in Germany," he finished. "I tell you this whenever I get drunk. Why are you bringing that up now?"

"I've always loved that story."

"Well I've hated that story. It's so sad! As a kid, I used to see all the other kids off playing catch with their dad. And I wanted that...more than anything in the world!

"That's my point, Peter. What if this man is your Hasselhoff?!," she argued, then walked over and took his hands. "Look, if he ends up being evil...we'll just kill him."

There was a small silence between them and then eventually, he nodded and they walk back to the others.

"You two are done kissing already?," Jason joked and earned some snickers.

"Hahaha...that's actually kind of funny," Ego said. "I don't think I got your names."

"Jason Payne. The Reaper. And that's my baby sister, Emily. The Death Watcher."

"I'm not a baby, Jason!!"

"Compared to me you are."

"Oh, yeah...you guys are the Painmakers. No offense, but I thought you'd look a lot more...scarier."

"None taken, we used to look scarier, when we used the Reality Stone. But we don't use it anymore."

"That's right, we have it with us," Gamora said. "Is it safe?!"

"Yeah it's safe...back at Knowhere with Tivan," Jason said.

"You gave it back to that idiot?!!!," Rocket yelled.

"Once word had gotten out that I had it back, people backed off of our trail. Enemies of mine fled in terror. I also did not want to put any of you in harm's way with an object of infinite power nearby so I gave it back, extremely discreetly as well. This was shortly after the War over Xandar."

"Why didn't you tell us?!," Emily asked.

"Less you knew, safer you all were."

"I am Groot," Groot said, taking Jason's side of the argument.

"...Fine," Quill said. "Just tell us these things next time."

"No promises," he said. "Thanks for having my back, little guy."

He then picked up Baby Groot and put him on his shoulder.

"Emily. I need to talk to you for a moment."

She looked at him strangely before just nodding and getting up as he gestured Gamora to come with them.

"Listen," he began as they were now alone. "Ego isn't what he seems."

"What do you mean?," Gamora asked.

"He's what's called a Celestial, Gamora."

Their eyes then widened at this.

"Another one?," Emily said.

"That's what I said when I first saw him."

"You've dealt with Celestials before?"

"Yeah. Finn the Infinity Man was a Celestial, and our employer for his bounty was one as well, Galactus."

"Wow..."

"Yeah," Jason said. "All I'm saying, is that we are to be very cautious with this guy. Both of you should go with Quill to Ego's planet. I'll stay here with Rocket and Groot and make sure Nebula doesn't try to escape."

They looked between each other and then back at him, slowly nodding. They could tell that he didn't want to leave them any more than they wanted to leave him, but they had to make sure Quill didn't get himself killed. Emily then gave them a minute alone and Jason immediately walked over to his girlfriend.

"I'm not too thrilled about leaving you," he said. "But it might be the only way to keep this little family of ours safe."

"I know," she said back. "And I agree. Just don't do anything to get yourself killed."

"No promises."

She smiled at this a little and then pressed her lips against his, which he immediately returned.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jason."

"You're leaving me with that fox?! And this lunatic?!!," Nebula yelled the next morning as Gamora, Emily, Drax and Quill got ready to go with Ego and Mantis.

"He's not a fox. And that lunatic is my boyfriend," she said then looked at Rocket and Jason. "Shoot her if she does anything suspicious."

"You got it, babe," Jason said

"Or if you feel like it."

"Now you're talkin'!!"

"Okay," was all Rocket said as he was busy fixing the ship. As he did so, Emily and Gamora bent over in front of Groot and Emily lifted his chin up a bit as he was sad to see them leave.

"It'll be just a couple of days," Emily assured him and Gamora continued for her.

"We'll be back before Rocket's finished fixing the ship."

He gave them a little smile and waved them goodbye. Then Jason grabbed Gamora for one last kiss as before she left.

"Be careful," he said and she nodded.

"What if the Sovereign come?," Drax asked as he and Quill left the ship.

"There's no way for them to know we're here. Let's go," he tried to assure him as the song 'The Chain' by Fleetwood Mac began to play.

"I'm uncertain about parting ways."

"God, you're like an old woman."

"Because I'm wise?"

"Why do you have so much luggage?," Gamora questioned Drax.

"I don't want Groot playing with my things," he complained as Peter walked over to Jason.

"You're in charge until we get back, Jason."

"Just be back soon. This Ego...whoever he is...is not everything he seems to to be."

"You mean he might be lying about being my dad?," he asked.

"No," he answered. "There's just something else that's off about him. Watch my sister's back."

"Isn't that supposed to be 'watch your back?'"

"I don't care about your back. I care about you being able to protect Emily."

Quill just rolled his eyes at the old man, and looked at Rocket.

"I hope Daddy isn't as big of a dick as you, orphan boy," Rocket said meanly.

"Dude...what is your goal here? To get everyone to hate you? Because it's working."

And so, Star-Lord, Death Watcher, Gamora and Drax all left with Ego and Mantis. They all got into the ship and as soon as they left, Reaper and Rocket immediately got to work on setting up some defenses around the ship.

Meanwhile on the ship, as they journeyed to Ego's planet, Drax and Peter turned to Mantis.

"Hey, can I ask you a personal question?," he asked and she appeared shocked.

"Oh...no one has ever asked me a personal question," she stated.

"Your antennas. What are they for?"

"Their purpose?"

"Yes," Drax answered. "You see...Quill and I have a bet."

"Oh...dude. You're not supposed to say that!!"

"You also shouldn't make stupid bets on things like this," Emily stated. "It can be considered very rude."

"Anyway...I say: if you are about to go through a doorway that is too low, your antennae will feel this, and keep you from being decapitated."

"Right, and if it's anything other than specifically not being decapitated by a doorway, I win."

"They are not for feeling _doorways_!," she exclaimed and Drax groaned in defeat as Quill laughed in victory. All the while, the girls just shook their heads and rolled their eyes at the two's childish behavior. "I think...they have something to do with my empathic abilities."

"What are those?"

"Empathic abilities allows someone to be able read feelings, emotions," Emily explained and Mantis nodded in confirmation.

"So you read minds?," Quill asked

"No. Telepaths know thoughts. Empaths feel feelings, emotions, like what Ms. Payne said. May I?"

He looked to see that she meant if she could demonstrate on him.

"Alright."

She then took his hand and after a moment, her antennas lit up and she smiled.

"You feel... love!"

"Really?," Emily said. "What kind of love?"

"Romantic, sexual love...for you Ms. Payne!!"

Emily then smiled lovingly at Peter, and Peter returned it. But then the moment was ruined by Drax laughing uproariously.

"She just told everyone your deepest, darkest secret!!!!"

"Dude, come on! I think everybody already knew!!!," Peter pointed out but he did not listen.

"You must be so embarrassed!!! Hahahahaha!!! Do me! Do me, do me!"

Mantis then walks over and touches his chest, then immediately begins to laugh with him.

"I have never felt such humor!!!," she exclaims and she and Drax just continue to laugh at him and point at him.

"So unbelievably uncool..."

Drax soon stops laughing and then Mantis who is still giggling, walks over and is about to touch Emily's face, but her armored hand stopped her.

"I understand you're just trying to get us to like you, but believe when I tell you this. Whether you can feel emotions or thoughts, or whatever...believe me you _don't_ want to feel mine."

Mantis then looked at her with some fear and Emily let go, and they turned back to everyone else.

"I can... also alter emotions to some extent," she said.

"Like what?," Gamora asked, finally calming down and saying something as she had been trying to remain quiet because she probably would've joined in on laughing at Quill if she had said something.

"If I touch someone who is sad, I can ease them into contentment for a short while. I can make a stubborn person compliant. But I mostly use it to help my master sleep. He lies awake at night, thinking about his progeny."

She was looking at Quill when she said this and he didn't really know how to process that and Emily placed a hand on his shoulder.

"...Do one of those on me!," Drax said and Mantis placed her hand on his forehead.

"Sleep..."

With that, Drax immediately fell over and began to snore loudly.

"Great...now we have to listen to that the entire trip," Emily complained.

Later that night back on Berhert, Jason was awoken by the faint humming of ships landing and he threw something at the Rocket.

"Ugh!!! What?!!," he yelled softly.

"Someone's coming," Jason said.

Rocket then heard the humming as well and they both knew who it was.

"Ravagers," they both say.

Rocket then got the controls for one of the traps and then and then turned on one of Quill's songs, 'Southern Nights' by Glen Campbell.

"I love this song."

As they readied themselves, the Ravagers started to close in on them, and then one of them stepped on a pressure pad. Then five boxes full of tranquilizers fired and knocked at least a dozen of them and one fired his gun in the air and it awoke Nebula.

"This is where you come in, stand in between those two groups," Rocket said and Jason dropped down to that position.

After a couple minutes the men saw him, some with fearful looks as they recognized him and they immediately pointed their guns at him. Jason simply smirked and activated the controls he had in his hands and the anti-gravity traps on the ground around them turned on and sent all the Ravagers surrounding them high up into the air. Then he turned them off...then turned them back on. Then back off...and then back on, laughing as he did so, until he couldn't do it anymore, and they all fell down in pain or were just unconscious.

As he did this, Rocket began jumping onto yet another group of Ravagers and began placing devices on of their heads then landing in front of them and pushing the detonator and they were electrocuted into unconsciousness.

As they all fell unconscious, the song ended but then Rocket smelled danger coming towards him.

"...Ain't so tough now without all your toys," a Ravager in front of him said as another with a big gun came up from behind."...are you?"

Jason then came up from behind the talking Ravager and struck him in the throat with one of his shotguns.

The gun wielding one shot at him but Jason shielded himself as Rocket jumped over to him and began to sock him nonstop and and soon he was on the ground and was rendered unconscious.

All of a sudden they heard a whistle and the a flying arrow came out of nowhere and they both put their hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Crap," Rocket said then they heard some laughing.

"Hey there, rat! Bonehead! How's the hand?," Yondu said.

"Hey, kid," Jason said as his mask disappeared and he removed his right glove to reveal a heavily scarred right hand. "It's been better."

"How's it goin', you blue idiot?"

"Not so bad! We got ourselves a pretty good little gig here! This golden gal with quite a high opinion of herself has offered us a large sum to deliver you and your pals over to her, because she wants to kill y'all."

"Your friends...," Nebula said back at the _Milano_. "There's too many of them. They need my help. If you care about them… You need to get me out of these bonds. They are going to kill them!"

Groot was conflicted at the moment but then he saw the look in her eyes and knew that she was right and knew what he had to do.

"I gotta tell you, it was pretty easy to find you. I put a tracer on your ship back there… during the war over Xandar."

"Give me your word you won't hurt Groot, and I'll tell you where the batteries are."

"Hahaha...lucky for you, my word don't mean squat," he said and some of the Ravagers chuckled with him. "Otherwise, I'd actually hand you over."

"Otherwise, you'd what?!!," one heavily scarred and ugly Ravager yelled.

"We'll take them batteries. They're worth what? A quarter mill on the open market?"

"That Priestess offered us a million! A quarter is only... one-third of that!"

"A quarter ain't a third..."

"Quarter is a quarter, dumbass," Jason said and this earned some glares but he simply bared his teeth in a sinister smile, and they all backed off in fear.

"Anyway, the Reaper is right," another Ravager by the name of Gef said. "A quarter is 25. We can't even buy a pair of boots with 25 units."

"You wouldn't be getting 25 units!! You'd be getting 250,000! God, Groot is _way_ better at math than these guys!!"

"Got that right," Rocket agreed and they both snickered.

"Enough!," Yondu yelled. "The point is, we ain't stupid enough to help kill the Guardians of the Galaxy! The whole dang Nova Corps would be on us."

"That ain't right!," Kraglin said from behind a few people. "I just gotta say it this one time, Cap'n... No matter how many times Quill betrays you, you protect him like none of the rest of us much matter!"

"Yeah!!," the opposing Ravager agree.

"I'm the one what sticks up for you!"

"Take it easy, Kraglin," another Ravager, Tullik, said.

"Damn straight, lad!," the previous Ravager said. "He's gone soft. Suppose it's time for a change in leadership!"

All the Ravagers start agreeing as they cock their guns at each other and Yondu prepares to whistle his Yaka arrow; the Ravagers continue to yell and holding their weapons at each other

"Put your damn guns down!!," Tullik yelled.

"Whoa! Whoa. Guys, there must be some kind of peaceful resolution to this, fellas... or even a violent one where I'm standing over there."

"What's wrong? Scared of getting shot?," Jason asked and Rocket could tell that he was now in one of his insanity stages.

Suddenly, a blast destroys Yondu's control fin, knocking him unconscious, and we see Nebula behind them. Rocket knew what was gonna happen now and then he was shot and rendered unconscious as well.

"Well, hello boys," she said and takes a bite of the root she's holding, but then spits it out. "It's not ripe."

"I told you so," Jason said but then she shot him down as well and he lifted his arm out and pointed at the sky. "LLucky shottt..."

He lowered his arm down and then everything went dark.

 **Hope this was good. I'll probably do two or three more chapters and then I'll continue this story in my Avengers story, The Spider's Sword, at least when I reach the Infinity War part. See ya later.**


	8. Escape from the Ravagers

**Here's the next update.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else. I don't own the name Reaper.**

The rest of the Guardians has finally reached Ego's planet, a strange, red planet which looked to be glowing a faint white light, originating from the core. They soon came to the surface and several tentacles of white light appeared and grabbed hold of the ship and Ego, Mantis and the Guardians stood on a platform and it began to float over to a distant palace.

"Welcome, everyone," Ego said. "...To my world."

"Wow. You have your own planet?," Quill asked.

"Come on. No larger than your Earth's Moon."

"Humility," Drax said. "I like it. I, too, am extraordinarily humble."

As they continued towards the palace, they began to see and experience the wonders of this mysterious new planet. While she had to admit that it was indeed beautiful, the Death Watcher could not shake the feeling that there was far more going on than Ego was saying.

"Aren't there any other inhabitants here?," Emily asked.

"Nope. It's just me and Mantis here. Like I said, I live on the edge of the known universe."

Gamora and Emily shared a quick glance at each other, and they knew that they had to look more into what was going on.

"You own a planet and can destroy two dozen spaceships without a suit. What are you exactly?," Gamora asked as they reached the palace, already knowing the answer.

"I'm what's called...a Celestial, sweetheart."

This made everyone stop for a moment.

"A Celestial, like a god?," Quill asked, bewildered as he did not expect to actually meet a Celestial.

"Mmm, small "g," son. At least on the days I'm feeling humble as Drax," Ego said then when they entered the palace, big moving models appeared and the first was a giant brain in the middle of space. "I don't know where I came from exactly. First thing I remember is flickering… adrift in the cosmos utterly… and entirely alone. Over millions of years... I learned to control the molecules around me. I grew smarter and stronger. And I continued building from there... layer by layer... the very planet you walk on now. But I wanted more. I desired... meaning. 'There must be some life out there in the universe... besides just me,' I thought. And so, I set myself the task of finding it. I created... what I imagined biological life to be like... down to the most minute detail."

"Did you make a penis?," Drax asked out of nowhere.

"Dude!," Peter yelled, then Emily got out her gun and walked Drax in the back of the head.

"Ow!!!!"

"Serves you right for speaking about such things around ladies," she said.

"What is wrong with you?," Gamora demanded.

"If he is a planet, how could he make a baby with your mother? He would smush her!"

"I don't need to hear how my parents..."

"...Why? My father would tell the story of impregnating my mother every winter solstice."

"That's disgusting!!"

"It was beautiful. You Earthers have hang-ups."

"Yes, Drax, I got a penis," Ego said, stopping the awkward conversation.

"Ha! Thank you!"

"It's not half bad."

They all then have grossed out looks as they _did not_ need to hear that, especially Quill.

"I've also got pain receptors, and a digestive system… and all the accompanying junk. I wanted to experience what it truly meant to be human... as I set out amongst the stars... until I found... what I sought. Life. I was not alone in the universe after all."

"...When did you meet my mother?," Peter asked and Ego smiled.

"Not long after," he said then large moving models of himself and Meredith Quil. "It was with Meredith that I first experienced love. I called her my river lily. And from that love, Peter…you. I have searched for you for so long. And when I heard of a man from Earth… who held an Infinity Stone in his hand without dying…I knew you must be the son of the woman I loved."

"...If you loved her, why did you leave her?"

He then walked off and Emily followed him.

Meanwhile, Jason and company were having the time of their lives... all tied up and were watching the Ravager mutiny commence.

"This is mutiny! This is mutiny!," Tullik yelled and then he was sent out to die in space, followed by the Ravager Oblo who begged for Yondu to help him. But Yondu simply sat there in absolute silence, not even looking at them. Then the one Ravager who was leading the mutiny walked over to him.

"You're the one what killed those men... by leading them down the wrong path. Because you're weak," he said then punched him in the face, though Yondu was barely fazed by this. "And stupid! It's time for the Ravagers... to rise once again to glory with a new captain... Taserface!!!!!"

The crew then cheered for their new captain, but then they stopped as they heard Rocket and Jason guffawing.

"I'm sorry. Your name is…It's Taserface?," Rocket asked.

"...That's right."

"...I don't get it," Jason said. "Do you shoot tasers out of your face or something?"

"It's metaphorical!!," he yelled and Jason just looks behind him to see Nebula leaning against a wall. She simply shrugged cause she knew he looked back at her, wondering how Taserface was metaphorical.

"For what?"

"For it is a name what strikes fear… into the hearts of anyone what hears it."

Everyone then just nodded slightly, somewhat agreeing with their new captain.

"Okay... whatever you say," Rocket said then Taserface got out a knife.

"You shut up. You're both next. Udonta, I have waited a long time to do...," he said, about to kill Yondu when he heard Jason and Rocket snickering again. "What?!!"

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry! I just keep imagining you waking up in the morning, sir... looking in the mirror and then in all seriousness saying to yourself... 'You know what would be a really kick-ass name? Taserface!' That's how I hear you in my head!! What was your second choice? Scrotum Hat?!!"

Everyone then just laughed their asses off at this joke, even Groot. Only Nebula remained quiet.

"Oh no no no no no, Rocket!," Jason said and everyone looked at him. "His second choice was Pubicbeard!!!!"

This got everyone laughing even harder as Taserface ties the Reaper up next to Rocket and put the knife to their necks.

"New plan!! We're killing you two first."

"Oooh...I'm _so_ scared," Jason said sarcastically. "Are really brave enough to kill the Reaper?"

"You're not immortal anymore!!"

"Doesn't mean I can't kill you any less painfully."

"Also, dying is certainly better than having to live an entire life... as a moronic shitbag who thinks Taserface is a cool name," Rocket said and the Reaper nodded in agreement, making Taserface snark at them.

"That's enough killing for today," Nebula said beginning to walk over to the new captain.

"I thought you were the biggest sadist in the galaxy," Taserface said.

"That was when Daddy was paying my bills. The Priestess wants to kill the fox herself. And he has bounties on his head in at least 12 Kree provinces. The Reaper has high bounties on his head probably every other place from here to the other end of the universe. I assure you... I am not as easy a mark as an old man without his magic stick or a talking woodland beast. I want 10% of the take... and a couple more things."

Later on, wearing new clothing and installing a new hand, Nebula followed Kraglin to a certain hanger:

"We got a whole box of hands, if that one don't work out," Kraglin said.

"It is fine."

"You think them Kree is gonna execute the captain?"

"The Kree consider themselves merciful. It will be painless."

Then they came to a ship that was identical to the _Milano_.

"Well... here it is. It's the best ship we got. Location of Ego's planet in the nav. We'll wire you the 10% once we's paid. What are you gonna do with your share?"

"As a child, my father would have Gamora and me battle one another in training. Every time my sister prevailed... my father would replace a piece of me with machinery... claiming he wanted me to be her equal. But she won... again and again, and again, never once refraining. So after I murder my sister... I will buy a warship with every conceivable instrument of death. I will hunt my father like a dog, and I will tear him apart slowly... piece by piece... until he knows some semblance of the profound and unceasing pain... I know every single day."

"...Yeah. I was talking about, like, a pretty necklace. Or a nice hat. Something to make the other girls go, 'Ooh, that's nice!,'" he said but then shut up when he saw Nebula glare at him and then he just left. "Anyways, happy trails."

He walked away and Nebula stepped into the ship and fired it up.

"Finn, my love... I will finally avenge you," she said to herself as she headed out towards Ego. "Now that the Reaper is taken care of, it is now just Gamora...and the Death Watcher."

Meanwhile, Peter and Ego were talking as they looked at a statue of Meredith. All the while, Emily watched them do so.

"My mother told everyone my father was from the stars," Peter said. "She had brain cancer, so everyone thought she was delusional."

"Peter...," Ego tried to say.

"Listen, I'd love to believe all of this, I really would. But you left... the most wonderful woman ever... to die alone."

"I didn't want to leave your mother, Peter!! If I don't return regularly to my planet... and the light within it... this form will wither and perish."

"So why didn't you come back? Why did you send Yondu? A criminal, of all people, to come and fetch me?"

"I loved your mother, Peter! I couldn't stand to set foot on an Earth... where she wasn't living! You can't imagine what that's like!"

"I know exactly what that feels like!!!!!," Peter yelled, getting very angry. "I had to watch her die!!!!!!"

"...Over the millions and millions of years of my existence, I've made many mistakes, Peter," Ego said, trying to move forward with the conversation. "But you're not one of them. Please give me the chance to be the father she would want me to be. There's so much that I need to teach you about this planet... and the light within. They are a part of you, Peter."

"What do you mean?"

"Give me your hands, son. Here. Hold them like that. Now, close your eyes and concentrate. Take your brain to the center of this planet."

Emily was now quite curious as to what Ego was trying to show her boyfriend. Then all of a sudden, a small little light began to form between his hands.

"Yes!!!"

"Whoa!!," Peter yelled and the light dissipated.

"Yes!!," he said beginning to help him bring it back. "It's okay. Just relax. Concentrate. You can do it. Bring it back."

Then the light returned.

"Yes!! Yes, now shape it. Feel that energy."

Peter began to do as he said and formed the light into a ball.

"Yes...You're home. Peter..."

The son then tossed the ball to the father and he finished shaping it and tossed it back. Peter had finally gotten his wish, he was finally playing catch with his father. Emily couldn't help but smile widely at the sight. She smiled even more so as she began to remember playing catch with Jason as a child.

' _He was always more of a father to me than a brother_ ,' she thought to herself.

But then she soon turned sad as she began to remember... that day. She got emotional and collapsed to her knees. This was something Peter and Ego noticed and ran over to her.

"Hey, Emily... you alright?," Peter asked.

"Yeah...I was just... remembering some good memories," she answered.

"Brought some bad ones too then, huh?," Ego guessed as he helped her up.

"Yeah... you two go on and catch more. I'm gonna go and find the others."

They nodded and she left them to do so.

"So that's your girl huh?"

"Yup. That's her."

"Reminds me of your mother a little."

"Yeah... she does. Gamora is her brother's girlfriend."

He nodded in understanding and they went on and continued to catch up.

Drax and Mantis were now just sitting at the stairway that led to the inside of the palace. Then Emily walked over to them.

"Hey guys," she said and they smiled when they saw her.

"How did you get to this weird, dumb planet?," Drax asked.

"Ego found me in my larva state," Mantis answered. "Orphaned on my homeworld. He raised me by hand, and kept me as his own."

"So you're a pet?"

"I suppose."

"I think Ego thinks of her more like a daughter, Drax."

"People usually want cute pets... or kids. Why would Ego want such a hideous one?"

"Drax!!!," Emily yelled, scolding him.

"I am hideous?," Mantis asked, innocently.

"No, you are not."

"You are horrifying to look at. Yes. But that's a good thing."

"Oh?," Mantis said, her sadness being replaced with curiosity. Emily said nothing as she was curious as to where Drax was going with this.

"When you're ugly, and someone loves you… you know they love you for who you are. Beautiful people never know who to trust."

"Well, then I'm certainly grateful to be ugly."

"Just remember," Emily said. "Beauty is a matter of perspective. It doesn't matter how others think of you."

"Exactly," Drax said. "Those pools, they remind me of a time... when I took my daughter to the forgotten lakes of my homeworld. She was like you."

"Disgusting?"

"Innocent."

"Innocence... I know I thing or two about that," Emily said and they both looked at her. "I assume you know about my father, Draco Payne right?"

"An evil warlord," Mantis said.

" _Very_ evil. He hated all life because he said it as chaotic. No order, no control. So he set out to get some control, starting with me and my mother. He...he...he raped me and my mother...then s-shot my mother. Right in front of me."

Drax then went over and wrapped an arm around her as she began to cry. Mantis touched her despite her protest from before and began to cry with her.

"Thank you," she said, calming down. "Then afterwards... Jason arrived and he beat my father till there was hardly any life left in him and then pulled out a gun. He pulled the trigger as I pulled the trigger of the gun I grabbed and both bullets hit him at once. Our first kill together. _My_ first kill. I was ten."

"That is so horrible!!," Mantis said.

"I lost my sanity that day, as did Jason. And I lost my innocence. I became a cold hearted killer. I've probably killed hundreds of thousands of people. But then I met Peter, he made me feel like there was still some innocence left in me. And you know what? He was right. It's the part of me that loves him. That loves my brother, all of the Guardians. It was all thanks to him."

Mantis then looked the ground in deep thought for a moment. Then looked at them with a concerned look.

"Drax? Emily? There's something I must tell you," she said, but before she could, Gamora came out with a suspicious look on her face.

"What's going on?," she asked then got concerned when she saw Emily. "Emily are you okay?"

"Yeah, just some bad memories."

"This gross bug lady is my new friend," Drax said.

"I'm learning many things, like I'm a pet and ugly."

"You're not ugly. Drax!!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Already got after him about it," Emily said then they all got up.

"Mantis... can you show us where we'll be staying?"

She nodded and gestures them follow her to another palace. Then Emily remembered the question she asked Ego earlier.

"Why are there no other beings on this planet?"

"The planet is Ego," Mantis answered. "A dog would not invite a flea to live on his back."

"And you're not a flea?," Gamora asked.

"I'm a flea with a purpose. I help him sleep."

"What were you about to say to Drax before I walked out?"

"...N-Nothing. Your quarters are this way."

She then walked towards them and Drax followed as the girls followed behind them.

"She's hiding something," Emily said softly, and Gamora nodded in agreement.

Back at the Ravager ship, Jason, Rocket and Yondu were then thrown into a cell.

"We deliver you to the Kree in the morning," Taserface promised. "Neither one of you will last much longer after that."

"Okay, Taserface!," Rocket said.

"Hey, tell the other guys we said 'Hi!,' Taserface!!!," Jason yelled then went to go sit down.

"What about this little plant?," Gef asked, referring to the caged Baby Groot. "Can I smash it with a rock?"

"No, Gef. It's too adorable to kill. Take it to the tailor."

"Well...well...well...," a new voice said.

Jason, Yondu and Rocket all turned to see a man, about six feet two inches, wearing an almost all black suit, black boots and all. The only parts that weren't black were his shoulder pads and the vambraces he wore, the pads were dark silver, and the vambraces were the same color. But they all noticed that his clothes had been singed and torn, like he was in a massive battle a while ago.

He was very well built, but a little skinny looking. He also had a damaged, blank dark silver mask next to that had two simple lines where the eyes were, which looked to glow a bright light, but they were out. Then everyone took notice to the to his face, he had long dark brown hair and a slightly long beard as well. But it was his eyes that made Jason's own eyes widen greatly. They were glowing in a constantly changing color between violet, red, yellow, blue, green and orange.

"I don't believe it," Jason said.

"You better because I'm back."

"And just who might you be?," Rocket asked.

"Finn the Infinity Man," Yondu answered and the rat's eyes widened as he had been told about him by Jason recently.

"How are you alive? White Wolf and I killed you!!"

"Well, technically I was dead. But I was able to come back using my powers I received from the Soul Stone. It drained much of my power so I'm not as dangerous anymore. These idiots caught me about a week after the events over Xandar."

"Let me guess...you were looking for your girlfriend, Nebula," Reaper said.

"...How did you know?," he asked.

"You just missed her."

"...Great. These guys will deliver me to my creator and I won't even be able to see the only thing I ever loved one last time."

As Rocket and Yondu began to converse, Jason walked over and sat down next to Finn, who was still glaring at him.

"I'm not gonna kill you again. It obviously won't work on you, and that's not who I am anymore. Also, something tells me that you're gonna be destroying anymore worlds."

"You are correct. If I haven't been able to gain enough power defeat my creator by now, then it was obviously not meant to be. So...I've heard you and your sister have joined a little group known as the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"Yup," he said. "No more bounty hunting. And my sister has finally been able to be with the man she's loved for years."

"What about you?"

"Fell in love with the fiercest and kindest woman I've ever met during and just before the events over Xandar."

"Gamora?," he guessed and he nodded. "Good for you. It's funny isn't it? Last we saw each other, you and I and another worthy adversary were in an epic fight. Now we're conversing like we were old friends who haven't seen in each other in years."

"Well...immortality really messes with one's life," Jason said and Finn nodded in agreement. "I've lost mine, same with Emily."

"Yeah, same here," Finn said. "My price for my life. So where is Gamora?"

"With the rest of the Guardians at Star-Lord's Dad's planet. He's a Celestial like you. Ego is his name."

"Ego?! We need to get to them as soon as possible."

"I agree," Yondu said. "I got an idea on how to get outta here. But we're gonna need your little friend."

Not five minutes after he says this, Baby Groot passes by in Ravager clothing.

"Psst! Hey, twig! Come here. Come on."

Groot then slowly walked towards them and Rocket saw that he was completely soaked in alcohol.

"Aw, man... what did they do to you?," he asked and Groot simply looked at him, then he looked at the man behind Jason and looked back at Rocket. "That's Finn the Infinity Man."

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"Yeah but he's good now," Jason said. "More or less."

"Hey, you wanna help us get outta here?," Yondu asked, and Groot nodded. "There's something I need you to get, and bring back to me. In the captain's quarters, there's a prototype fin... the thing I wore on my head. There's a drawer next to the bunk. It's in that. It's red. You got it?"

Groot nodded excitedly and immediately ran off and Yondu held a smile for the little guy. Then Rocket and Jason smiled sheepishly at him.

"Your faces sure do fill me with confidence," Finn said.

"While we're waiting, Finn, any chance you can give me my Reaper abilities?," Jason asked and Finn shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

Then he reached his hand out and touched Jason's chest and used his Reality powers to give Jason back his shadow powers. It was quite a shock for Jason and he fell to the floor and Finn caught him so no one would hear him.

"Now they're permanent," Finn says and Jason gave him a thumbs up.

Groot later returned... with a pair of underpants.

"That's my underwears," Yondu said.

"Yeah, I was pretty sure he didn't know what you were talkin' about. You have to explain it more careful," Rocket explained.

"It's a... prototype... fin."

Then Groot returned with a rat like creature.

"That's an orloni. It's a fin, Groot," Jason said weakly as he was trying to recover from receiving his powers.

"You explain it this time," Yondu said.

"All right," Rocket said.

"By the way, Finn, why didn't you ever just teleport out of here or something?"

"We're our in the middle of space. Where am I gonna go?"

"Out into space? I'm sure you could use your powers to survive out there."

"Only for so long," Finn explained. "It takes a lot of concentration. Let's focus on helping the acornhead to get the fin."

"Haha...acornhead...gotta remember that one," Rocket said as Groot came back...with the wrong thing again.

"That's Vorker's eye," Yondu said, referring to the man whose eye that Rocket wanted to take just before the battle over Xandar. "He takes it out when he sleeps. Go. Look again."

"But leave the eye here."

"Why?"

"He's gonna wake up tomorrow... and he's not gonna know... where his eye is!!!," Rocket yelled, laughing hard at his prank and the two ancient men just watched this all progress and they sighed and shook their heads.

"Children...," Finn said and Jason nodded. "At least that Richard fellow and his Justicer team acted like adults... more or less."

"Yeah," Jason agreed.

Groot then returned with a large object, frustrating everyone even more.

"That's a desk," Jason said and Finn came in.

"We told you it was this big," he said showing how big with his hands, and it was far smaller than a desk.

Then Groot returned... with a toe. There was an awkward silence between the five guys until the rat spoke up.

"Tell me you guys have a refrigerator somewhere... with a bunch of severed human toes," Rocket said but Yondu shook his head. "Okay. Then let's just agree to never discuss this."

Yondu then pulled off his Ravager badge and gave it to Groot to remember.

"The drawer you wanna open has this symbol on it. Okay?," Yondu said then Groot for some reason put the badge on his head. "What? No!"

"He thinks you want him to wear it as a hat."

"That's not what I said!"

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"He's relieved you don't want him to," Rocket translated.

"I am Groot."

"He hates hats."

"I am Groot."

"On anyone, not just himself."

"I am Groot."

"One minute you think someone has a weird-shaped head... the next minute it's just because you realize part of that head is the hat. That's why you don't like hats?!"

"This is an important conversation right now?," Finn complained.

Later on, Groot came back with the fin, but also with Kraglin.

"...I didn't mean to do a mutiny," he said, sounding sincere and everyone could tell the sorrow written all over his face. "They killed all my friends."

"...You and Finn go and get the third quadrant ready for release," Yondu said and Kraglin gave him the Ravager salute and put Groot down.

"One more thing," Rocket said before Kraglin left. "You got any clones of Quill's old music on the ship?"

Kraglin just looked at him weird.

Sometime later, after Finn and Kraglin left, they headed towards the third quadrant to get it ready.

As this happened, 'Come A Little Bit Closer' by Jay and the Americans began to play over the intercom.

The guards then opened up the cell to see Rocket installing the new fin onto Yondu's head. They gasped at this and reached for their weapons, but Yondu simply whistled and his arrow went straight through one and Jason got the other one from behind using his shadow powers and snapped his neck. Yondu then caught the arrow and they all then walked out casually, then Rocket grabbed their pistols as Jason grabbed his shotguns from their persons.

Then Taserface was awoken by the music and he saw that the fin was gone and announced it to the crew.

"He's got it!!," he yelled and the crew heard him. " _Yondu's got the fin!_ "

"Go!," the first mate yelled.

Yondu led the way through the ship with the four of them one up side by side. Groot did not have a happy look on his face. Rocket was smirking with a pistol over his shoulder and the other on his side and the Reaper with both shotguns on his shoulders.

A dozen or more Ravagers came at them. Yondu simply whistled and the gasped and stopped in their tracks, knowing that their fate was sealed. The arrow came flying at them and one by one, they all fell dead with holes in their chests and Yondu caught it and they went through the main hanger.

"Down there!," a Ravager yelled.

Yondu then began to whistle again and the arrow began to fly everywhere and men were falling over guardrails and through the air like raindrops. Then Groot saw the first mate, who had been tormenting him since the beginning. He climbed up to where he was and chased after him before grabbing his legs and making him fall. With an angry yell, he threw him over the side and he fell to his death. Groot then landed on Rocket's shoulder and they all progressed to a camera security room and Yondu began to kill those coming at them and Jason decided that it was time to have a little fun. He phased through one of the walls and he began to charge at the Ravagers guns blazing. Sometimes sneaking up on them, coming at them in the form of black smoke like most. Sometimes he would go old school and just use his guns or use hand to hand combat. All the while, he avoided any shots fired by Rocket and Yondu's arrow. As they did all of this killing, committed all of this murder, all they did was simply laugh and laugh and laugh at the mayhem, enjoying every minute of it as the song progressed.

Then Yondu saw Taserface in the engine room, coming towards then and he sent the arrow at him. He lit it on fire but Taserface dodged it, only to see that he wasn't aiming at him, but at the engines and they exploddd in his face.

"...You maniac," Rocket said as Jason phased back into the room since all of the Ravagers besides Taserface was still alive, though he was severely burned. "The whole ship's gonna blow."

"Not the whole ship," Yondu said, grabbing his arrow and Jason grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I knew you had it in you, kid!!!," he yelled.

Meanwhile, a wounded Taserface contacted the Sovereign.

" _Who is this?_ ," Ayesha's assistant demanded.

"I am sending you the coordinates for Yondu's ship," Taserface said, doing so.

"Release the quadrant!," Yondu yelled as he and the others entered it.

"Aye, Captain!," Kraglin yelled and he and Finn began to do so."

"I only ask one thing. That your High Priestess tell him the name of the man what sealed his fate. Taserface!"

The assistant then just snickered and began to laugh hard at his choice of a name. He then grunted in annoyance before being completely burned alive as the ship began to explode completely. As this happened, a large portion of the ship detached itself from it and began to speed off away from it.

"Where to, Captain?"

"Ego," Rocket said, choosing its coordinates.

"No, boy!," Yondu yelled too late as the coordinates were already set and they were beginning to go through jump point after jump point. "It ain't healthy for a mammalian body to hop more than 50 jumps at a time."

"I know that."

"We are about to do 700!!!"

"AWESOME!!!!!!!," Jason yelled as their bodies all began to morph and deform as the speed they were going at to get through so many jump points was making them do so. Sometimes it made them really sick as this continued to happen.

' _Don't worry, Gamora_ ,' Jason thought. ' _We're coming to save you and the rest of our family. We'll be there in no time!!_ '

 **Hope this was good. I'm sorry if it wasn't a good way to bring back Finn but it was the only way I could think of. Anyway, I'll have him, Jason and Richard all fight Thanos at once during the Infinity war part most likely so I hope you like what I will do with all of that once I get to it in my first Avengers story, The Spider's Sword. Anyway, see ya later.**


	9. Ego the Living Planet

**Here's Vol. 2 part four. For those of you who are curious, Finn is supposed to look like Joel Kinnaman.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else. I don't own the name Reaper.**

Back on Ego's planet, Peter looked out at the horizon on the balcony of his and Emily's room. All the while, Emily was trying to get in contact with her brother. As this happened, 'Bring It On Home' by Sam Cooke began to play.

"So I guess this could all be mine someday," he said then saw Emily was on her transmitter.

"Jason? Jason, are you there?," she said, desperate to hear from her brother. Then she felt Peter slide his arms around her waist, making her giggle a little. "Peter, what are you doing?"

"Dance with me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"...I don't know how."

"Well, this is Sam Cooke... one of the greatest Earth singers of all time," he said as he began to sway them around and start dancing to the music. "So it is the perfect song to learn to."

As the music progressed, they continued to dance. But then Peter noticed that Emily seemed to know what she was doing.

"Drax thinks you're not a dancer."

"Well technically I can dance...I'm just shy about it," she admitted. "It's Jason who isn't the dancer, he's just the crazier one between me and him."

"No offense, but how do you put up with your maniac of a brother?," he asked.

"None taken. It takes practice. And I've had thousands of years of it."

"So what was it really that got you upset before?"

"...I was just remembering when my brother would play catch with me as a kid. But then I was reminded of my monster of a father. But don't worry about me with that. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Or do you just want to talk to your brother about it?," he asked and Emily did not like his tone and they stopped dancing.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, sometimes I feel like you're closer to Jason than you are to me. Whenever we are alone or he's not around, all you do is talk about him."

"He's my brother, Peter. My last living blood relative. Up until we all formed the Guardians, all he and I had were each other, so excuse me for loving and adoring my brother!! He saved me from my monster of a father!!"

"That was fifteen thousand years ago!!!," he yelled. "What has he done for you during that entire time?!!"

"He gave me a life!!!," she argued. "Draco Payne would force my mother and I to live in a squalor while he lived in a palace. The only good thing he ever did was love my brother, but me... I was always a disappointment. But not to Jason. Not to Jason!! After we killed our father, he taught me how to fight for my life and gave me a purpose. Sorry if I'm grateful to him for that!! And he was also right about something."

"What's that?"

"This place, this planet... it feels so... wrong! Ego isn't what he seems to be."

"What are you talking about?," he asked. "You're the one who wanted me to come here!"

"Poor Mantis... she's absolutely terrified of something. Gamora can see it as well."

"Why are you trying to take this away from me?"

"I'm not trying..."

"He's my father. He's blood."

"And I'm so glad that you're getting along well with your father. Believe me, I am. But remember, you have blood on Earth and you never wanted to return there.

"Again, you made me come here!," he yelled, ignoring the fact she said that she's glad about him bonding with Ego. "And Earth is the place where my mother died in front of me."

"Peter don't use that excuse," she said. "Remember, my mother died in front of me too. No, the reason you won't go back is because that place is real, and this is a fantasy."

"This is real! I'm only half human, remember?"

"That's the half I'm worried about."

"Oh, I get it. You're jealous...," he said and she began to chuckle as he finished. "Because I'm part-god, and you like when I'm the weak one."

"Hahaha... Peter Jason Quill... let me tell you something. Immortality sucks. You're looking at a woman who has been basically a goddess for millennia. I'm not jealous, besides, you'v been insufferable since the beginning. Now, I haven't been able to reach Jason. I'm gonna go outside, and I'm gonna try and get a signal."

"You know what?," Peter yelled, as she was about to run away. "I used to think that we were the main characters of Cheers. A guy and a girl who dig each other but never say anything. This is not Cheers after all! This is whatever the show is where one person is willing to open themselves up to new possibilities, and the other person is a jerk... who doesn't trust anybody! It's a show that doesn't exist. That's why it would get zero ratings!"

"LIFE IS NOT A TELEVISION SHOW, PETER!!!!!," Emily yelled back.

"I finally found my family. Don't you understand that?!"

"...What do you mean? Are you saying our friends aren't good enough for you? That _I'm_ not good enough for you? ...I thought you had already found your family."

She then flew off out towards a field.

"Nicely done, asshole," Gamora said from the doorway.

"How long were you standing there?," Peter asked.

"About a minute or so. I'll go talk to her, you might want to think about what she said."

Emily couldn't reach Jason still so she just gave up and sat down to cool off. But then she began to get annoyed by two cattails brushing against each other, so she got out her rifle and annihilated them.

"Damn it."

"You alright?," Gamora asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah...Peter can just be so arrogant and full of himself sometimes, he makes me want to put a bullet in his head!!"

"It seems we both have trouble controlling our boyfriends. Jason can be... well, Jason. But I wouldn't have him any other way."

"Same here with Peter," Emily said. "But he seems to believe that I'm closer to my brother then him. I adore my brother because of everything that he has done. But it has always been Peter, how can I get him to see that?"

"Maybe we can have him and Jason talk to each other about it?," Gamora suggested and Emily thought about it for a moment and then nodded. Emily surprised her brother's girlfriend by wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Gamora. I've always wanted a sister."

Gamora then smiled at this and they then heard a loud humming and they got up and turned to see a ship coming towards them. Then they realized who it was and began to run.

In the cockpit, Nebula screamed loudly and in anger as she continued to fire on the the two women then flew over them and began to turn around.

"Psychopath!," Gamora commented.

Emily got her helmet on and she flew up and began firing on the ship, only to have it begin to fire on her. Emily knew that she wasn't gonna win and so she grabbed Gamora and flew off to a nearby cavern to get some cover. She soon chased her sister into the caverns, but they were too narrow and the ship's wings broke off. Pieces of the wings hit Death Watcher and Gamora and they were sent down back to the ground.

"Okay...that hurt," Emily said as she got up.

Then Gamora saw that Nebula was still alive and she grabbed a large gun from the ship and began to fire on her, yelling as she did it.

This went on for about thirty seconds and then the ground underneath them and they all fell through. Gamora then saw that Nebula was actually trapped as the ship began to burn and was about to blow. Gamora knew she had to help her.

"Come on, we need to help her!!," she yelled.

"She just tried to kill us!," Emily argued. "Why should we?!"

"Because it's the right thing to do," she answered and she thought about it, then nodded.

"Alright," she said then grabbed her and flew over and Gamora pulled Nebula out and Emily tried to fly them out of there, but then the ship exploded and they were pushed away.

When Emily landed, Nebula and Gamora were thrown a distance away and she hit her head and was knocked out for a time.

Gamora was relatively fine, and Nebula's body mods began repairing her body.

Once that was done, she immediately grabbed Gamora by the neck and forced her down on the ground.

"Are you kidding me?!"

They were then began wrestling and Nebula grabbed Gamora's knife and she was about to kill her.

She then looked at him, and as she loosened her grip. But after a few moments passed and Nebula did nothing, she yelled in frustration and finally released her adoptive sister.

"I've won," she boasted. "You're beat, I've bested you in combat!"

"No, I saved your life," Gamora said.

"Well you were stupid enough to let me live-!," she argued then was tackled by the Dearh Watcher and she proceeded to punch her hard in the face. Then she tried to smash her face in with her rifle but Nebula threw her off and tried to slash her with Gamora's sword. Emily used her rifle as a shield and twirled around her and got her in a chokehold and then flew up and then began to spin and then threw her hard back to the ground and then landed standing on top of her with her rifle right in her face.

"And _I_... bested _you_... in combat," Emily said exhausted, and Nebula gave her a look of submission, knowing that she'd been beaten.

"Well at least you you got what you wanted," Gamora said. "You finally did what you always wanted. You beat me."

"Do not tell me what I want!," Nebula threatened.

"I don't need to! It's obvious what you want!," Gamora countered.

"You were the one who wanted to win and I just wanted a sister!"

This shocked Gamora to the core and even surprised the Death Watcher.

"You were all I had. But you were the one who needed to win. Thanos pulled my eye from my head. And my brain from my skull. And my arm from my body... because of you."

There was a silence for a good long while until the three girls got up and began to walk out of the cave.

Meanwhile, Star-Lord was sitting down, thinking on his and Emily's argument.

"You all right, son?," Ego asked from the doorway. "I saw your girl fly off a little earlier in quite a huff."

"...Yeah," he said, sighing.

"It's fortuitous... you listening to this song."

"You know…?"

"Brandy? By Looking Glass? Haha... a favorite of your mom's."

"Yeah, it was," he agreed.

"One of Earth's greatest musical compositions. Perhaps its very greatest."

"Yes!!"

"Peter... you and I... we're the sailor in that song," his father said and he looked at him. "He came on a summer's day. Bringing gifts from far away. Like the child I put in your mother... or the hope and love you brought Emily. 'Brandy, you're a fine girl. What a good wife you would be. My life, my love. My lady is the sea.' The sea calls the sailor back. He loves the girl, but that's not his place. The sea calls upon him as history calls upon great men. And sometimes we are deprived the pleasures of mortals."

"Well, you may not be mortal, but me..."

"No, Peter... death will remain a stranger to both of us as long as the light burns within the planet."

"I'm immortal?," Peter asked and Ego nodded. "Really?"

"Yes! As long as the light exists."

"And I can use the light to build cool things like how you made this whole planet?"

"Well, it might take you a few million years of practice before you get _really_ good at it. But, yes!," Ego confirmed.

"What?! Get ready for an 800-foot statue of Pac-Man with Skeletor... and Heather Locklear!"

"You can do anything you want."

"I'm gonna make some weird shit," Pepper said, giving off an odd face.

"But you know, Peter... it is a tremendous responsibility. Only we can remake the universe. Only we can take the bridle of the cosmos... and lead it to where it needs to go."

"How?," he asked and Ego made a small flame of light as an answer and Peter followed suit.

"Come with me," he said and they descended doenstairs as Mantis stood behind a wall, knowing that enough was enough, and she ran over to Drax's room.

"Drax, Drax. Drax!!!," she yelled and he woke up with a jump. "Drax! We need to talk."

"I'm sorry," he said, misreading the situation. "But I like a woman with some meat on her bones."

"What?"

"I tried to let you down easily by telling you I found you disgusting."

"No, that's not what I...," she said then Drax began to gag. "What are you doing?"

"Oh... I'm imagining being with you physically."

"Drax... I don't like you like that. I don't even like the type of thing you are."

"Hey! There's no need to get personal," he complained.

"Listen! Ego's gotten exactly what he wanted. I should have told you earlier. I'm stupid. You are in danger."

Back with the girls, they were almost out of the caves when a mysterious light coming from a side tunnel.

"What is that?," Gamora said as they walked down into the tunnel to see what it is as Ego continued to explain to Peter what he is.

"Now... you need to readjust the way you process life. Everything around us, including the girl... everything is temporary. We are forever."

"Doesn't eternity get boring?," Peter asked.

"Not if you have a purpose, Peter... which is why you're here," Ego said coming back to the moving statue like objects, this one was of when he first discovered life. "I told you how all those years ago, I had an unceasing impulse to find life. But what I did not tell you was how, when I finally did find it, it was all so... disappointing. And that is when I came... to a profound realization. My innate desire to seek out other life... was not so that I could walk among that life."

"Peter... I have found meaning," Ego said then tapped Peter's forehead and his eyes were changed to the of the blackness of space filled with stars.

"...I see it," Star-Lord said, gasping at what he was seeing. "...Eternity!"

However, back with the girls, they all regretted going to investigate what the light was as they now saw that it was. A massive pile of old bones, sentient alien beings of all kinds of species, all piled up, thrown away like they were nothing.

"Oh, my God," Emily said.

"...We need to get off this planet," Nebula said.

"We need to find some answers first," Gamora said and they all went to go get some answers from Mantis.

As all of this happened, Jason and the others were still hopping from jump point to jump point. They were all screaming from the sensation as their bodies were continuing to shift and move in ways that they shouldn't. The only one who was actually enjoying this sensation was Jason, obviously. He was laughing and jumping around, his body shifting and moving in strange ways. The Infinity Man was the only one who was not affected by continuous jump point hopping, he stood in a bathroom and used his powers to clean himself up, cutting his hair down a short length and trimmed down his beard as well. Then he used his Reality powers to fix his outfit and helmet. Now he was as good as new. Then he felt the ship stop and and he was pushed into the wall by the sudden stop. He came out to see almost everyone on the floor. Then he saw Groot vomit, and he made a grossed out face for a moment.

"Whoo-hoo!!!," Jason yelled getting himself back up. "Let's do that again!!"

"NEVER/I AM GROOT!!!!!!," everyone yelled, and he poured a little.

"What the hell you doing, boy?!," Yondu yelled at Rocket.

"I could tell by how you talked about him... this Ego is bad news," Rocket said. "We're here to save Quill."

"For what? Huh? For honor? For love?"

"No! I don't care about those things. I wanna save Quill so I can prove I'm better than him! I can lord this over him forever."

This just made Yondu start laughing hard as he got up.

"What are you laughing at me for?"

"You can fool yourself and everyone else, but you can't fool me. I know who you are."

"You don't know anything about me, loser," Rocket argued as Yondu walked over and looked out the window to see Ego's planet. Then he turned around to face the rodent.

"I know everything about you!," Yondu countered. "I know you play like you're the meanest and the hardest, but actually you're the most scared of all."

"Shut up!"

"I know you steal batteries you don't need, and you push away anyone who's willing to put up with you, 'cause just a little bit of love reminds you of how big and empty that hole inside you actually is!"

"I said shut up!"

"I know them scientists what made you, never gave a rat's ass about you!"

"I'm serious, dude!," Rocket yelled, the stuff Yondu was saying starting to get to him.

"Just like my own damn parents who sold me, their own little baby, into slavery!!!," Yondu began to finish. "I know who you are, boy... because you're me!!"

The two stared at each other for a few moments. Then it hit Rocket... Yondu was right. They both can be greedy and can and will do stupid things for personal gain and they try to push everyone away.

"Kiss! Kiss!! Kiss!!!," Jason cheered.

"That's all you got from that, really?," Kraglin questioned, and Jason just shrugged.

"...What kind of a pair are we?"

"The kind that's about to go fight a planet, I reckon."

"All right, okay! Good... wait. Fight a what?"

"Fight a planet," Finn said.

"Well, that'll be one for the books," Jason said then saw Finn. "Looking good. Let me guess, you got yourself all prettied up for your girlfriend?"

"Shut up, Reaper."

Back in Drax's room, Gamora attacks Mantis and grabs her by the throat while pinning her high up against the wall.

"Who are you people?!! What is this place?!!," she demanded.

"Gamora, let her go!," Drax ordered.

"The bodies in the caverns... who are they?!," Emily asked.

"You are scared," Mantis said as she uses her empathic abilities on Gamora and she immediately began to get scared and she released the bug lady.

Meanwhile, Ego continued to explain his plan for the universe.

"I call it... the Expansion," he said showing maps of several planets. "It is my purpose... and now... it is yours as well."

"It's beautiful...," Peter said, still under Ego's influence. Then a picture was shown Ego implanting an extension of himself into the surface of a world and his power quickly reached the core of the planet and then it showed the worlds shown becoming enveloped in some sort of substance made from Ego.

"Over thousands of years... I implanted thousands of extensions of myself... on thousands of worlds. I need to fulfill life's one true purpose... To grow and spread… covering all that exists... until everything is... me!

"What did she do to me?," Gamora asked, still reacting to Mantis' powers and Emily began to calm her down.

"She already told me everything," Drax said beginning to explain what she said.

"I only had one problem," Ego said. "A single Celestial doesn't have enough power for such an enterprise. But two Celestials... Well, now, that just might do."

"The bodies in the caverns... are his children," Mantis said.

"Out of all my labors... the most beguiling was... attempting to graft my DNA with that of another species. I hoped the result of such a coupling would be enough... to power the Expansion. I had Yondu deliver some of them to me. It broke the Ravager code, but I compensated him generously... and to ease his conscience, I said I'd never hurt them. I mean, that was true. They never felt a thing. But one after the other, they failed me. Not one of them carried the Celestial genes. Until you, Peter. Out of all my spawn... only you carried the connection to the light."

"We need to find Peter now, and get off this damn planet," Emily said.

"Ego will have won him to his side by now."

"Then we just go," Nebula said.

"No! He's our friend," Gamora said.

"And my boyfriend."

"I could not care less if he's your boyfriend, because your brother killed mine. Besides, all any of you do is yell at each other. You're not friends."

"You're right...," Drax said. "We're family. We leave no one behind. Except maybe you."

"...Oh, my God."

"For the first time in my existence... I am truly not alone!!!," Ego yelled, but then he noticed Peter's sad expression. "What is it, son?"

"My friends...Emily...," he said.

"You see, that's the mortal in you, Peter."

"Yes."

"We are beyond such things."

"Yes."

"Now..."

"But my mother...," Peter said and Ego turned back to him. "You said you loved my mother."

"And that I did," Ego said very truthfully. "My river lily who knew all the words to every song that came over the radio. I returned to Earth to see her three times. And I knew if I returned a fourth... I'd never leave. The Expansion... the reason for my very existence, would be over. So, I did what I had to do. But it broke my heart to put that tumor in her head."

Then, after this was said, Star-Lord broke off his father's power.

"...What?"

"Now, all right... I know that sounds bad-," he tried explain, but Quill ignored it and began to fire multiple shots into Ego, but since he was made of pure light, he quickly began to fix himself. "Who... in the hell do you think you are?!!!"

"You killed my mother!!!," Peter yelled and then Ego morphed into David Hasselhoff for a moment before turning back to his normal self.

"I tried... so hard... to find the form... that best suited you... and this is the thanks I get? You really need to grow up."

Then a large tentacle is light sprouted our and impaled Peter from behind and began to siphon from him.

"I wanted to do this together... but I suppose you'll have to learn by spending the next thousand years as a battery!"

At long last, communication between Jason and Emily was possible again.

"Finally! Jason?!!," Emily said.

" _Hey sis_ ," Jason said over the comlink. " _Keep that transmitter nearby, so I can find you. We're in an old piece of construction equipment Yondu once used to slice open the Bank of A'askavaria_."

"Ego's unhinged."

" _I know. Get ready._ "

"Drop her, Kraglin. Now," Yondu said and the craft was released from the quadrant and as they flew down, the surface of the planet changed into that of a face.

As the light continued to slowly siphon Peter, Ego walked over and grabbed his Walkman and pressed play and 'Brandy' played again.

"'My life, my love. My lady is the sea,'" Ego said. "Peter... this is the sea."

He then squished the Walkman into tiny pieces and started the Expansion. As it started, worlds all around the universe began to go into chaos. Then the Guardians kicked in the door and hebtirned to see them then Yondu, flying the ship, crashed through, straight for Ego.

"Hey, there, jackass!!!," he yelled then crushed Ego, causing Peter to be released and the Expansion to stop.

The Guardians then ran into the ship with Groot greeting them.

"Out of the way, dumber, smaller Groot!!!," Drax yelled as he got in.

"I told you something didn't feel right," Emily said as she and Jason got him up.

"'I told you so.' Just what I need to hear right now," Peter said.

"Well, I came back, didn't I?"

"Yeah, because you know I'm right about that one thing."

"No you are not, actually!!"

"Aww man!! Did I miss your first fight?!," Jason teased and earned hard glares.

"What are you doing? You could've killed us all!"

"Uh… 'Thank you, Rocket'?," Rocket said for his friends.

"We had it under control."

"We did not," Mantis said. "That is only an extension of his true self. He will be back soon."

Then the others got on and Peter saw Nebula there.

"What's Smurfette doing here?"

"Whatever I need to do to get a damn ride home," she answered.

"She tried to murder me!"

"I saved you, you stupid fox!"

"He's not a fox," Gamora said, annoyed.

"I am Groot!!," Groot said.

"I'm not a raboon, either," Rocket said.

"I am Groot."

"'Raccoon.' Whatever."

"By the way, Nebula?," Jason said and she looked at him. "Turn around."

She then obliged him and she turned and she could not believe her eyes.

"Hey, Blue," Finn said and she ran and hugged him tightly then pressed her lips against his, which he immediately returned. Many of the Guardians smiled at this while Jason covered Mantis and Groot's innocent eyes.

"Didn't we kill you already?," Emily asked.

"Soul Stone powers."

"Oh..."

"How do we kill a Celestial?," Drax asked as ligh tentacles began to pull the ship down and the building began to collapse.

"With immense difficulty," Finn answered.

"Wait, you've killed one as well?! How?!," Peter asked.

"He _is_ one, you moron!!," Nebula said. "This is Finn the Infinity Man."

"I thought he was dead!!"

"I was."

"Anyway, there's a center to him. His brain, his soul, whatever it is... some sort of protective shell."

"It's in the caverns... below the surface," Mantis said as Jason and Peter went up into the cockpit.

"Yondu?," Peter said, surprised to see him there.

"Thrusters are out!," Yondu said as Star-Lord got to work on it as Jason just watched.

"Guess I should be glad I was a skinny kid. Otherwise, you'd have delivered me to this maniac."

"You still reckon that's the reason I kept you around, you idiot?"

"That's what you told me, you old doofus."

"Hahaha...'old doofus,'" Jason said, then he remembered something. "Hey, Drax!!! Get this!! There was a bit of a mutiny amongst Yondu's Ravager crew and their leader called himself Taserface!!!"

"Ahahahahaha... Taserface?!!!," he yelled back and kept on laughing, others beginning to join in.

"Well, once I figured out what happened to them other kids, I wasn't just gonna hand you over."

"You said you were gonna eat me," Peter said.

"That was being funny!," Yondu explained.

"...Not to me!!!"

"You people have issues!!," Rocket commented.

"Of course I have issues," Peter said then they saw Ego's avatar reforming in a large version and looking quite horrifying as well. "That's my freakin' father! Thrusters are back up."

Yondu then got the ship moving again and got them out of the building just before it collapsed. Then Peter piloted the craft to go down.

"We should be going up!," Jason yelled.

"We can't! Ego wants to eradicate the universe as we know it. We have to kill him. Rocket!"

"Got it!," he yelled back and readied the on board lasers and began to drill through the ground as they slowly began to go down to the core.

"Whoo-hoo!!!"

"So, we're saving the galaxy again?"

"I guess," Emily said.

"Awesome! We're really gonna be able to jack up our prices if we're two-time galaxy savers."

"Seriously?!," Finn asked. "That's where your mind goes?!"

"It was just a random thought, man. I thought we were all friends. Of course, I care about the planets, and the buildings... and all the animals on the planets."

"And the people," Gamora added for him.

"Meh."

"The crabby puppy is so cute. He makes me wanna die!!," Mantis exclaimed, still thinking that Rocket was a puppy.

Meanwhile, back on the quadrant, Kraglin was just sitting down eating soup and listening to some of Quill's old music. Then all of a sudden, a fleet of Sovereign crafts began to arrive.

" _Pilots... release envoy units_ ," Ayesha said over the speaker on her craft as all of the ships were remotely piloted. " _Our sensors detect the batteries are below the surface of the planet. Dive!_ "

They all then began to head down towards the planet, and to the core so that they could kill the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Um… Captain? Captain?," Kraglin said, tryingbto warm Yondu andbthe others, butbtheg couldn't hear his calling them.

"Tell me why Ego wants you here?," Yondu asked as Jason left the cockpit.

"He needs my genetic connection to the light... to help destroy the universe," Peter began to explain but Jason couldn't hear anything else that they were saying.

"So, Emily, I've got my Reaper abilities back and this time they're permanent," Jason said.

"Awesome!," Emily said. "That'll come in handy."

"By the way, Jason...," Nebula said, walking up to the Reaper. "...I'm sorry for being the way I was before."

"...Wow, did Nebula just apologize?"

"And now I'm regretting it."

"There's nothing to apologize about. So no worries."

After he said this, the ship scraped against the wall of the hole they were in so much that a wall of the ship was ripped off and they all saw how big and hollow the planet was and there was a large orb connected by stone web like columns that connected it to the okey and kept it in the center of it. Mantis then walked over to the undamaged side and pointed out the orb.

"There. That's Ego's core," she said.

"...That core is thick, Rocket," Gamora said upon inspecting the orb.

"I got it covered," he said getting the lasers ready.

"We must hurry. It will not take Ego long to find us."

"Keep it steady."

All the laser then began to drill into the orb, thoughit was slow due to the thickness of it.

"We drill into the center, we kill him!," Peter said.

" _Captain?_ ," Kraglin said.

"What is it, Kraglin?," Yondu asked.

" _Hey, remember that Ayesha chick?_ "

"Yeah, why?"

" _...Uh..._ "

Then Yondu looked to his right to see the Sovereign fleet flying towards them.

"Oh, hell!!!"

He then began to fly away from the fleet as they fired on the ship, hitting the generator so the lasers were disabled. The blast also threw Jason, Gamora, Drax and Mantis from the ship and onto the ground.

"Why aren't you firing the lasers?!," Star-Lord asked.

"They blew out the generator. I think I packed a small detonator," Rocket said looking for it in his bag.

"A detonator is worthless without explosives!," Nebula asked.

"Well, you guys do have those batteries," Finn pointed out and Rocket agreed with him.

"Is that thing strong enough to kill Ego?," Emily asked.

"If it is, it'll cause a chain reaction throughout his entire nervous system."

"Meaning what?," Peter asked as Nebula went into the cockpit.

"The entire planet will explode. We'll have to get out of here fast. I rigged a timer."

"Go! Emily and I will watch your backs," Finn said, putting his helmet on.

Star-Lord, Rocket, Groot, Finn and Emily all then flew out of the ship. The Death Watcher and the Infinity Man then began to shoot and blast the Sovereign ships. Emily began to her flamethrower to blind the pilots, then shot them down while Finn used his Space Stone powers to fly and used his Power Stone powers to blast them, also he began pushing some together, making them collide and crash. This seemed to work enough for Peter, Rocket and Groot to reach the hole they had drilled into the core, but barely.

On the ground, the planet started rumbling and veins within the ground began to glow white.

"He's coming," Mantis said with fear clear in her voice.

"Didn't you say you could make him sleep?," Jason asked.

"When he wants. He's too powerful. I can't!"

"You don't have to believe in yourself...," Drax said and she looked back at him. "Because I believe in you!!"

This seemed to work as she seemed to summon up some courage she knelt down and touched a vein as Ego sent a blast of energy at them.

"SLEEP!!!!!"

The blast dissipated in an instant and Ego was put into a deep sleep.

"I never thought she'd be able to do it...," Drax admitted, greatly confusing Jason and Gaemora. "With as weak and skinny as she appears to be."

"I don't know how long I can hold him!"

Back at the core, Rocket realized something when he got a closer look at the hole.

"The metal's too thick. For the bomb to work, we'd actually need to place it on Ego's core," he explained. "And our fat butts ain't gonna fit through those tiny holes."

"Well...," Quill said looking down at Groot.

"That's a terrible idea."

"Which is the only kind of idea we have left."

"Unbelievable. 'Rocket, do this. Rocket, do that.'"

Quill then turned and readied himself to battle the Sovereign with Emily and Finn.

"Oh...what a day," he said then went into action as Rocket started to carefully explain to Groot what to do with the bomb.

"Alright, first you flip this switch, then this one. That activates it. Then you push this button, which will give you five minutes to get outta there. Now, whatever you do, DON'T PUSH this button, because that will set off the bomb immediately and we'll all be dead. Now, repeat back what I just said."

"...I am Groot," Groot said.

"Uh-huh."

"I am Groot."

"That's right."

"I am Groot!," Groot finished but pointed to the death button.

"No! No, that's the button that will kill everyone! Try again."

"Hm. I am Groot..."

"Mmhm."

"I am Groot...?"

"Uh-huh."

"I am Groot," Groot said, pointing to the death button... again.

"No! That's exactly what you just sai- how's that even possible?! Which button is the one you're supposed to push? Point to it," Rocket said and Groot pointed at the death button again. "NOOO!!!!"

"Hey, you're makin' him nervous!," Quill yelled from the skylight above them.

"Shut up and give me some tape! Does anyone have any tape out there?! I wanna put some tape over the death button."

"I don't have any tape! Lemme check!"

He then jet packs away and flys over to Finn.

"Hey Finn, do you have any tape?!! No?! Okay.

Emily!! Got any tape on you?! Okay, then!!

Yo, Yondu! Do you have a- ow!! Do you have any tape?"

There was a pause for a moment as he flew down to the others.

"Gamora! Do you have any tape? ...TAPE! Ah, never mind!

Drax! Do you have any tape?! Yeah! Scotch tape would work! Then why would you ask me if scotch tape would work, if you don't have any?!

Jason, please tell me that you have some tape!! You're a twenty thousand year old man and you still haven't learned to carry things like tape around?!!!"

Peter then flew back to the skylight without any tape.

"Nobody has any tape!," he said.

"Not a single person has tape?!," Rocket said, slightly surprised.

"Nope!"

"Did you ask Nebula?"

"...Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"I asked Yondu, and she was standing right next to him!"

"I knew you were lying!," Rocket yelled as Groot decided enough was enough and began to grab the bomb and head towards the core.

"You have priceless batteries and an atomic bomb in your bag!," Quill counters. "If anybody's gonna have tape, it's you!!"

"That's exactly my point! _I_ have to do EVERYTHING!!"

"You are wasting a lot of time here!"

Then Rocket noticed Groot taking off.

"Whee!!!!!," Groot exclaimed as he slid down a small tunnel.

"...We're all gonna die," Rocket said to himself.

The Sovereign we're slowly overwhelming the Guardians enough for Peter and Finn to retreat back to the ship. Then a craft shot Emily's jet pack and before she could hit the ground, Finn made a portal and she landed in the ship as well. Then the ship was struck yet again.

"Rear thrusters are out again! We're done for without that generator!," Yondu said and Nebula was now annoyed and she began to plug herself in to work as a generator herself.

As they did this however, the fleet surrounded them completely and Ayesha spoke up.

" _Guardians..._ ," she said as they finished. " _Perhaps it will provide you solace that your deaths are not without purpose. They will serve as a warning to all of those tempted with betraying us. Don't screw with the Sovereign_."

They all began to fire on them simultaneously and now Nebula was completely plugged in.

"This is gonna hurt," Finn warned as he attached the last wire.

"Promises, promises," was all she said and Finn and Yondu just smirked and turned on the generator and as she suffered, they were able to get the lasers on again and they began to rotate and destroy all of the Sovereign craft. They were no longer a problem... for now. But then a piece of one of them landed on the ship and sparks from it began to fall into the ship's fuel tank.

"We're gonna blow!," Peter yelled and Yondu whistled for his arrow just as the ship blew up.

"EMILY!!! NO!!!," Gamora yelled, horrified by the scene.

Then she saw Finn float down to the ground safely, holding Nebula. Yondu, Death Watcher and Star-Lord soon followed. Star-Lord looked up to see Yondu holding onto his arrow as they floated down as well and he laughed.

"What?," Yondu asked.

"You look like Mary Poppins."

"Is he cool?

"...Hell yeah, he's cool," he said and he looked at Emily and mouthed something. 'It's a woman.'

She snickered a little as Yondu yelled something.

"I'M MARY POPPINS, Y'ALL!!!!!," he yelled and it echoed throughout Ego's core.

They all then walked to each other and were in one group and stood there for a moment in a superhero team pose, (for my OCs, you can put them in anyway you wish).

But then a piece of debris struck Mantis

"Mantis, look out!!," Drax warned way too late. Then the lights began to come back on and Ego began to wake up. "She's just unconscious."

"How long until the bomb goes off?," Star-Lord asked Rocket.

"In the unlikely event that Groot doesn't kill us all... about six minutes," he answered.

"Kraglin, we need the quadrant for an extraction. T-minus five minutes," Yondu ordered.

" _Aye, Captain_ ," Kraglin said, doing so and the quadrant began to go down to the surface of the planet.

"Somebody's gotta be up top when Kraglin arrives. Drax, take Mantis."

Peter then placed his jet pack on his back and he began to go up.

"Ow! My nipples!!!," he yelled as he did so.

Gamora, Emily and Nebula all then fell as the ground underneath them crumble down.

"GAMORA/ EMILY/ NEBULA!!!!!," Jason, Peter and Finn all yelled as their girlfriends fell.

Then behind them, the light and the rocks began to form a gigantic version of Ego's face.

" **PETER!!!** ," Ego yelled as tentacles of light began attacking the remaining Guardians.

As they fell, Nebula grabbed Emily and hit her jet pack and that gave it one last boost and then grabbed Gamora's hand and used her more robotic hand to stop themselves from falling on a huge rising rock. She threw her up and Emily helped her to her feet as Nebula joined them. The two girls looked at her, surprised.

"...Get over it," was all she said to them.

" **Come now, Peter. I know this isn't what you want** ," Ego said, still trying to get Peter to his side as the Guardians of the Galaxy fought the tentacles. " **What kind of father would I be to let you make this choice?** "

Yondu began destroying layer by layer of the rock tentacles with his arrow one by one, Rocket tossed a lot of mini bombs on four tentacles at once and created a force field around himself and then blew them up.

Finn was using a variety of attacks, using his purple laser blast to destroy tentacles instantly or bashing them with his energy shield, or using his telekinesis to twist two together until they disintegrate. And Peter used his guns and hitting with perfect shots on each one, keeping them at bay. Jason began using his Reaper powers to counter the light with darkness, creating shadow tentacles and catching the light tentacles and blasting them away, or he would simply shoot them down like Star-Lord.

" **Soon, Peter, we will be all there is. SO STOP PISSING ME OFF!!!** "

They continued to fight, but then a tentacle hit Finn, Jason and Peter and it stunned them and somehow broke all of their masks.

"We have to get up to the extraction point!," Gamora said and the other two girls nodded. Then they saw a faster rising rock and knew they had to jump for it. "Go!"

They all ran and jumped as far as they could. Only Emily was able to reach the edge and grab hold of it. Nebula has hold of her free hand and Gamora was holding onto her. Then Emily was able to get up and helped the other two up. They all then waited to get up close to the surface of the planet.

It was then that the quadrant arrived on the planet and that Drax reached the surface. He began running towards it as tentacles began to pull down the quadrant, dragging it towards the cliff. Drax began to run away from it, still carrying Mantis, and Kraglin was trying to stop the ship but the tentacles were pulling the ship to its side and he was thrown into the window. Drax stopped at the edge of the cliff. Kraglin was finally able to climb back up and pull a lever that activated the side thrusters and fought against the tentacles pull, eventually getting out of their grip and moving upright. Drax immediately got back up and ran towardsvthe ship.

Then the rock that the girls were on crashed into the cliff wall diagonally and they began to climb the rest of the way up. As this happened, the rest of the Guardians continued onward as Star-Lord, the Reaper and the Infinity Man got up. But then they saw a man composed out of pure light, Ego. He began to walk down to them, trapping the Guardians slowly one by one, First was Yondu, whose arrow was broken during his attack, then Rocket. He then began to bury Drax and he lifted up Mantis so that she couldn't be buried as well. Then tentacles began to envelop Emily, Gamora and Nebula and the walls around Groot began to crush him and made him start crying. Then Finn was enveloped by tentacles and lifted up into the air. Jason used his shadow tentacles to envelope Ego but he easily broke free of it and impaled him with a tentacle to keep him in place.

" **I told you... I don't want to do this alone** ," Ego said and began impaling Quill with several tentacles and they began to siphon from him again. " **You cannot deny the purpose the universe has bestowed upon you!!!** "

He then restarted the Expansion, and the pieces of him began to grow on the worlds around the universe and they destroyed all in its path, two planets were Earth and Xandar.

" **It doesn't need to be like this, Peter.** **Why are you destroying our chance? Stop pretending you aren't what you are. One in billions!!Trillions!! Even more!! What greater meaning can life possibly have to offer?!!** "

"I don't use my head to fly the arrow, boy!," Yondu yelled. "I use my heart..."

Yondu was then covered by rock completely. It was enough to get Quill thinking, remembering all the good time with his friends. Flying around with Rocket and Groot, having a laugh with Drax, listening to music with his mom, Yondu teaching him how to shoot, him and Jason just hanging out, and just simply... talking. But then he thought about Emily and how he felt whenever he was around her. He now knew what do, and he found the strength he needed from within and began to move around the stones as good as Ego. This shocked a fully formed Ego to the core as the light began to respond to his commands.

"You shouldn't have killed my mom, and squished my Walkman," he said and laughed himself at his father and began to fight him, distracting him enough to release his friends, and Groot was finally able to reach Ego's core.

"Groot? If you can hear me, hurry up! I'm not sure how long Quill can keep him distracted!," Rocket called out to Groot. "Groot, hurry!"

Groot then placed the bomb on the core and flipped the two switches. He was about to press the wrong button before stopping at the last possible moment and pressed the right button and immediately began to run out of the corevand back to Rocket.

As this happened, Drax got onto the ship and laid Mantis on the floor and headed to the bridge. Then the girls got back to the surface and ran into the ship.

As this happened, Quill continued to fight Ego, trails of white light and rocks in their wake. Jason and Finn looked st each other and knew what they had to do.

"Yondu, we're gonna go and help Quill!!!," Jason yelled and he nodded.

They both flew off, a trail of black smoke coming the Reaper and a trail of blue energy coming from the Infinity Man. Then Rocket came from behind

"Yondu, we're about to blow!," he warned.

"Get to the ship!," Yondu ordered.

"Not without Quill!!"

"You need to take care of the twig!!!"

"...Not without you!"

"I ain't done nothin' right my whole damn life, rat," Yondu said. "...You need to give me this."

Rocket knew what he was planning to do, he didn't like it, but he knew that it might be the only way to save Quill.

"Uh... A spacesuit and an aero-rig. I only have one of each," he said, giving them to him, and then began to fly off.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"What's that?"

"...He says, 'Welcome to the frickin' Guardians of the Galaxy.' Only he didn't use 'frickin'.'"

He then flew off entirely and Yondu waved goodbye to Groot.

"Bye, twig," he said

"We're gonna need to have a real discussion about your language," Rocket said as they flew away.

Ego now held Quill in a crushing position as large rocks began to squeeze him more and more. Then shadow tentacles pulled them away and a blast of purple energy struck Ego.

"You good, Quill?," Finn asked.

"Yup, but what are you two doing?," he asked.

"We're not gonna leave you here to fight this guy alone."

"...Thanks guys."

They both nodded and Jason flew towards Ego and forced him through several giant rocks, him being unaffected by them due to his phasing abilities. Then they finally reached the cliff wall and he had Ego in a chokehold.

"You hurt my friends," Jason said as he began punching him in the face between each sentence. "You hurt my sister. Your hurt the love of my life! You're deader than dead."

"Does your so called sister and supposed love of your life know of your three greatest secrets?!!," Ego taunted and Jason's eyes widened. "Yes... I know. And I shall tell them all before this is all done, and you'll die... alone and hated."

"Wouldn't make much of a difference from the way I predicted to go out."

A tentacle then pulled him off of Ego and Finn used his Reality powers to dissolve it into non-existence.

"You good?"

"I'm good," Jason answered Finn and then they saw Ego throw Quill into a rock a distance away from him and the two then began to charge each other and summon rocks around themselves.

The two men then flew towards them as well and Jason took the form of an actual reaper, (kinda like Death's Reaper form in Darksiders 2, but bigger). Finn became a comet of Power Stone energy and they charged at Ego, who now had rocks in the form of himself, just larger and Peter looked like Pac-Man. The three heroes collided with Ego at the same time and they all fell towards a rock far below them as there was now only about a couple of minutes left on the bomb.

As Gamora tends to Mantis, who is still unconscious, with Emily's help and Nebula sitting nearby, Rocket returned with Groot.

"Where's Jason?," she asked.

"...Rocket, where's Peter?," Emily asked then and Nebula looked like she was about to demand where their boyfriends were, but Emily beat her to it. "Rocket. ROCKET, LOOK AT ME! WHERE ARE THE GUYS?!!!!!"

Rocket just shakes his head and gives them an unsure look. Then Groot pointed back in the direction that they came from, indicating that they were still at the planet's core.

"No," Gamor said grabbing a blaster withbthe other girls following. "I'm not leaving without Jason."

They all began to walk back to the planet, but then Rocket stuns them with a triple shot from his blaster.

"...I'm sorry," Rocket said in tears. "I can only afford to lose one friend today. Kraglin, go!"

"Wait... are Quill, Jason and Finn back?," Drax said, very concerned over his friends as Kraglin got the quadrant up and the bay door closed. "Rocket, where are the guys? Rocket! Where's Quill and the others?!! Rocket!!! Where's Quill?!!!"

Ego began to get up, but was then kicked in the face by Finn the Infinity Man. Jason began to deliver punches and Quill soon joined in. Then Ego felt the bomb was about to go off and attempted to get away from them.

"No, we need to stop it. We need to stop it!!," Ego yelled but all three men then pushed him back down to the ground. He quickly pushed Jason off and Finn off, who was able to get back on his feet but then Ego grabbed hold of his son. "Stop. Stop. Listen! Listen to me! You are a god. If you kill me... you'll be just like everybody else."

"...What's so wrong with that?," Quill asked.

"NO!!!!!," Ego yelled as the bomb went off and the avatar began to dissolve into noting and the light dissapted from within Quill. He then looked down, as he had just killed his father.

"You did what you had to do, Quill," Finn said and Jason nodded.

"...So this is how it ends," Jason said. "Least I won't die alone like I alway thought I would. Just wish I could've told Emily the truth about me."

"What truth-?," Quill was about to ask but then he was grabbed by Yondu and Finn grabbed hold of Jason and they both flew out of the core.

"He may have been your father, boy, but he wasn't your daddy," Yondu said as they began to reach the upper atmosphere. Finn used his Reality powers to help him and Jason breathe, but he only had enough power to do it for the two of them. "I'm sorry I didn't do none of it right. I'm damn lucky you're my boy."

Yondu then placed his space suit on Quill, but his words had confused Quill.

"What?"

They then finally escaped the gravity of the strange planet and the aero-rig Yondu was wearing gave out and he began to succumb to the vacuum of space.

"Yondu, what are you doing?!!," Star-Lord yelled and tried to share the space suit, but he couldn't. All the while, Yondu placed his hands on both sides of Quill's face as a gesture of everything would be fine. "You can't. Yondu! No! No! Oh! Aww… No! No! Oh, no!"

Then they all watched as Yondu Udonta sacrifices himself to save the one he had come to see as his own son.

 **Hope you like this. I bet no one can guess what Jason greatest secrets are. I shall be revealing two of them, have Jason tell the Guardians after Yondu's funeral. Until the next chapter is out, see ya later.**


	10. Funeral and Revelations

**Final chapter to Vol. 2. This'll be the Yondu's funeral. And then I shall be revealing those secrets that were mentioned. Hope you like the twist I do for this. I may go into more detail with it one day but maybe some other time.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else. I don't own the Reaper.**

It didn't take long for the Guardians to find Quill and the others, but most of them did not expect to see that Yondu had died. They took his body inside and and prepared a funeral for him.

His badges and medals from the Ravagers were placed upon him, prized possessions and candles were set up around his body. Now, Peter stood at the head of the table that Yondu's body laid on, with Jason and Emily on either side of him. On Emily's side was Gamora, Drax and Mantis, on Jason's was Rocket and Groot with Kraglin standing opposite of Quill. Nebula and Finn stood away from the others and watched the funeral from afar.

"I told Emily how when I was a kid I used to pretend David Hasselhoff was my dad," Peter began, earning confused looks. "He's a singer and actor from Earth, really famous guy. Earlier, it struck me... Yondu didn't have a talking car, but he did have a flying arrow. He didn't have the beautiful voice of an angel... but he did have the whistle of one. Both Yondu and David Hasselhoff went on kick-ass adventures... and hooked up with hot women... and fought robots. I guess David Hasselhoff did kind of end up being my dad after all. Only it was you, Yondu. I had a pretty cool dad. What I'm trying to say here is... sometimes that thing you're searching for your whole life... it's right there by your side all along. You don't even know it."

Once his speech was done, Nebula and Finn began to leave, and Jason and Gamora went after them.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"He did call you twig," Rocket said.

"Nebula...," Gamora said as they reached the hanger she and Finn had gone into. Jason and Finn then could see that they needed to talk, and so did they so they took their conversation elsewhere. "I was a child like you. I was concerned with staying alive until the next day, every day. And I never considered what Thanos was doing to you. I'm trying to make it right. There are little girls like you... across the universe who are in danger. You can stay with us and help them."

"I will help them by killing Thanos," she said.

"I don't know if that's possible."

Nebula the turned to go into the ship and wait for Finn, but Gamora grabbed her arm, and slowly pulled her into a hug.

"You will always be my sister."

Slowly and steadily, Nebula began to return it. But she soon separated from her sister and went into the ship.

Meanwhile, Finn began to converse with the Reaper.

"Jason, I've always known your secrets as well," Finn said. "I heard what Ego said. You do need to tell her. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't."

"...I know," he said. "I've always feared that she'd hate after finding out though."

"If she truly loves you, she won't. Jason... I can feel a great war is coming. When it does, I believe that you, me and Richard shall stand as one against a common enemy, and save the universe. For now though, I bid you farewell. Should you ever require my assistance, don't hesitate to ask."

They shook hands firmly and Finn returned to the hanger and went into the ship. Nebula immediately pulled him in close and kissed him again.

"Miss me already?," he joked and she actually chuckled a little.

"Yes, a little," she admitted. "So what now?"

"Now... we find Thanos."

They then got the ship ready to launch while Jason and Gamora watched.

Meanwhile, Yondu's body was placed into the fire to be cremated. As Peter was about to leave when Kraglin stopped him.

"Pete!," he called out and then handed him a little electronics box. "Captain found this for you in a junker shop. Said you'd come back to the fold someday."

"What is it?," he asked.

"It's called a Zune. It's what everybody's listening to on Earth nowadays. It's got 300 songs on it."

"300 songs? Wait."

He then pulled out Yondu's arrow and handed it to Kraglin.

"Rocket found the pieces and reconstructed them, I think Yondu would want you to have it."

Kraglin began to get a little teary eyed at this.

"Thanks... Captain."

Peter smiles a little and then left to try out his Zune. He then puts on 'Father and Son' by Cat Stevens. As Peter listens to the song, he gives Groot one of his earbuds.

As it begins to play, Finn and Nebula leave. Jason and Gamora then walk back to the bridge.

Just as the song plays, Ravager ships show up and the Guardians appear on deck.

"...They came," Rocket said.

"What is it?," Drax asked.

"I sent word to Yondu's old Ravager buddies, and told them what he did."

"It's a Ravager funeral," Star-Lord said and then the ships gave off fireworks. The Colors of Ogord.

The other ships let out fireworks and Kraglin shouts in joy before giving the Ravager salute. As this happened, Yondu's old Ravager buddies, including Jason's old boss, Stakar Ogord, gave the Ravager salute to their fallen friend.

"He didn't chase them away," Rocket said.

"No."

"Even though he yelled at them. And was always mean. And he stole batteries he didn't need."

Peter looked down at him and then understood that he wasn't talking about Yondu anymore.

"Well, of course not," he said and then Emily came up from behind him, holding Groot and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she placed her head on his shoulder. Groot then reached out for Drax and he took him and put him on his shoulder, which the little tree quickly fell asleep on.

Jason and Gamora came back up to see what was going on.

"Haven't seen one of these in centuries," Jason said. "But it is well deserved. Yondu had more than earned a seat back at the table."

"You're right about that," Peter said.

Jason then pulled Gamora close and she wrapped an arm around his waist and placed her head on his chest as they continued to watch the fireworks.

"It's beautiful," Mantis said.

"It is," Drax said, with Groot still on his shoulder. "And so are you. On the inside."

As the song ended, a tear ran down Rocket's face as he remembered their fallen friend.

Some time afterwards, after the Ravagers had all gone, Quill then remembered something.

"Jason?," he said and the said man looked to him. "What were you talking about from before? Before Yondu saved me?"

"...Something That Emily should hear first before anyone else," Jason said, walking out of the room, accidentally bumping into Mantis and it triggered her empathic abilities. "Sorry, Mantis."

She then backed away from him fearfully. This confused the team, but Jason just looked at her and then for a moment before continuing.

"What were you talking about, Peter?," Emily asked.

"He thought we were gonna die just before we escaped the planet. Said something about him regretting something he should've told you a very long time ago or something."

"...Emily," Gamora said. "Let's go talk to him. Just us."

She nodded and they both followed Jason.

"Mantis, are you alright?," Drax asked.

"W-W-When I touched him...," she said. "He feels such guilt, pain, sadness and regret. It was overwhelming."

Emily and Gamora soon found Jason in an observation deck, looking out into the sea of stars. He turned his head to see them coming, and they saw a tear fall down his face.

"...Such a close call has brought up quite a lot of memories," he said.

"That's not what's bothering you," Gamora said. "What aren't you telling us?"

"A lot. So much about me not even you know, Emily."

"...What do you mean?," she asked.

"I have three big secrets," he said. "The first two are the easiest to hear... and to bear."

"...Jason," Gamora said, turningbuin to look at her in the eyes. "Please...tell us. So that we can lessen this sudden burden on your shoulders."

"...I've been lying about my age for one. I'm not twenty thousand years old. I'm closer to twenty million years old."

"WHAT?!!!!!," they both yelled.

"I'm known as an Elder of the Universe, amongst these elders are Thanos and the Collector for examples."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

All he did was look at them in the eyes and said nothing to this. But they could tell that this was hiring him beyond description to talk about and so did not push the subject.

"This next one is gonna make you want to kill me, Emily," Jason said and Emily gave him an even more shocked face.

"J-Jason!! How could you think that?!," she said, slapping him. "You're my brother. Nothing could make me want to kill you."

"...This will," he said. "Emily... I'm not your brother."

Emily's eyes widened at this, as did Gamora's, but Jason wasn't finished.

"...I'm your father."

The girls were absolutely speechless after this so he continued.

"Draco was my brother. Your mother was my wife, but he was able to manipulate her enough to leave me for him. I'm telling you this now because... I feel like there's a storm coming in the future, and I might not get another chance."

He placed his hands on both sides of Emily's now teary face.

"I'll leave you two to talk alone," Gamora said leaving them alone.

"That means I might not be alive tomorrow," he said and Emily chuckled a little. "There's that smile. Emily... I'm so sorry. I'm so... ashamed of who I am and what I have done. When you were born I... I couldn't believe that I had help create such a beautiful thing. I knew I had to make sure you didn't become like me. And you know what? I succeeded."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?," she begged to know.

"...Because I also ashamed that a man like me could create something as beautiful as you. I understand if you don't forgive me, and if you wish for me to leave, I will leave."

She smiled a little and placed a hand on his rough face, and hugged him as tightly as she could. Jason was quite shocked at this reaction, but hugged back, all the while, Gamora had never left and was smiling at this. Then Jason opened up an arm and gestured her to come over. She was slightly surprised that he knew, but obliged him.

"You've always been a father to me," Emily said. "Now... I can call you that."

His answer was to hold her closer to him. Eventually they separated and Jason looked at her.

"No matter what... I will always love you, Emily," Jason said. "Can you tell the others, I don't think I have the strength to repeat myself."

"Sure," she said and walked away, but then turned her head a little. "I love you too... Father."

Once she was gone, Jason mentally readied himself for his punishment. Instead, Gamora hugged him again.

"What? Did you expect a sword to the throat for keeping a secret?," she asked.

"Uhh... yeah?," he said back and she rolled her eyes at him. "Big changes all around huh?"

"Yeah. What's the third secret?"

"...I...I'm not...ready to talk about it yet."

"I understand, but one day I want to know," she said then she pressed her lips to his.

Then came the stomping of a thirty-four year old child. Peter stormed in and threw a massive punch at Jason, who easily evaded it and elbowed his spine.

"I get it, you're angry that I kept it a secret that I was her father for fifteen thousand years. But keep this up and I may change my opinion of you. Might believe you are joy good enough for my Emily. In fact... I might believe that now."

Gamora couldn't help but snicker, and then Jason knelt down to meet Quill eye to eye, then he pulled out a small box.

"Peace offering," he said handing it to him. Peter opened it and he was blown away by it. "You have my blessing... but not right now as you've only been dating for a couple weeks now. Now go. Go spend time with my daughter."

Peter got up slowly and gave him a nod, which was returned and left them alone again.

"What did you give him?," Gamora asked.

"Her mother's ring."

"...You're something else."

He chuckled a little and then wrapped his arm around Gamora's waist and they watched from the observation window as all the stars all past them and how close they seemed. They did not know what the future held, but they knew that no matter what, nothing could change how they felt for one another. And that they could defeat anything as long as they did it together.

 **Sorry for this being short. Just wanted it done so I can focus on my other story, The Spider's Sword. Hope you liked the twist. In the Infinity War part, the final part** **of Jason's past will be revealed.**


	11. Homecoming

**I got a request on a story but I thought I could mix the requested oc into this story. So now we will also have a MantisxOC pairing.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else. One oc belongs to FeralG3. I also don't own the names Gravedigger or Death Dealer.**

A few weeks have past since the events on Ego's planet, and life had become relatively normal again for the Guardians of the Galaxy, minus having a new member.

Mantis has become a great addition to the team fairly quickly. She could always brighten everybody's mood, not just with her empathic abilities, but by just simply being herself.

Everyone seemed to have forgiven Jason for keeping his secrets from them and gotten used to the idea of him and Emily not being brother and sister, but father and daughter.

Jason was now standing in the back of the now repaired Milano, since Kraglin kept the quadrant. He was shirtless and looked to be in deep thought. Emily walked in and saw him like this, and soon she felt what he felt as well.

"Hi, Daddy," she said, deciding Daddy sounded the best for him.

"Hey," he said, coming out of thought and smiled as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders and held her close. "...Can you feel it?"

"...Yes. We're close by."

"Would you like to visit her?"

She simply nodded and he returned it.

"Okay. Go and wake up Quill and I'll wake up Gamora and the others."

Emily nodded once again and went to go wake up Peter. Jason walked back to his and Gamora's room and gently woke her up.

"Mmm... what is it, my love?," she asked sleepily.

"We're near mine and Emily's homeworld," he answered and she was now wide awake and sitting up withwidened eyes.

"Your homeworld?"

" _Hey, assholes who woke everyone up!!!,_ " Rocket said over the intercom. " _You might want to see this._ "

They all then got to the cockpit and before anyone said anything, Jason grabbed Rocket by the neck and pressed him against the wall.

"Don't you _ever_ call my daughter an asshole ever again, understand?," he threatened.

"Got it. No insulting Emily, I got it," he struggled to say and Jason let him go afterwards.

No one got after him as this it had happened before a few times with Drax. They all understand that Jason will do anything to protect his child in any way.

Then they all looked to see a planet, similar to Earth, but it was dark, black covering the lands but at the same time flowed with a white and golden light. It had two moons orbiting it, one was black as night, the other golden colored and the sun was as white as snow. The oceans were of an ink black color.

"That is your homeworld?," Drax asked and Jason and Emily nodded.

"Welcome... to Aeternum," Jason said.

"It's amazing," Mantis said and the Guardians agreed.

"It's also called the Immortal World. Every Aeternian was given the gift and curse of immortality. Now... Emily and I are the only Aeternians left. Actually, Emily is only half, which makes me the last pure Aeternian."

"That's how you're an Elder of the Universe," Gamora concluded and he nodded.

"Now can we move onto the reason we've stopped here?"

"My mom is buried down there," Emily said. "I want to pay my respects to her."

"...Then let's get down there," Quill said and he and Rocket flew the ship down towards the planet. They soon saw the cities had been completely destroyed and vegetation had been burnt to ash. "What the hell happened here?"

"Draco Payne and I happened," Jason answered, and all but Emily looked at him. "I told you before. I'm a _very_ terrible person. Draco and I were relentless and power hungry. We sought to rule over our planet. When we began to conquer every land, our technology was roughly about where Earth is now, but our conquest forced our people to work faster, and soon they became more advanced as the Xandarians by thousands of years. But by the time we'd conquered it all, then we realized too late that there was nothing and no one left to rule. That's when we both learned the problem with the universe, and we left to seek out the one thing we believed could solve it."

"And what was that?," Gamora asked but Jason hesitated. "Jason? What is it?"

He hesitated again and then saw something strange.

"What the hell?," he said and they turned to see a mansion, still in pristine condition and the electricity was still running. "That's not possible."

"Then we're looking at the impossible," Rocket said. "Are you sure the only ones left?"

"Draco killed anyone left while I was gone trying to undo all the wrongs he and I had done. Then I killed him after he killed Sarah. That's Emily's mother's name."

Unbeknownst to them, a man was watching them through a rifle scope. He had short black hair with the sides shaved, wore dark silver armor and had on a mask that went over his face, a mask similar to Star-Lord's, (it looks like the armor from this site: https/artwork/JqO4R).

"Hey, I've got a Ravager ship coming in," he said through the comlink.

" _...Shoot it down_ ," a voice ordered. " _Bring any survivors to me_."

He readied his sniper rifle and fired at the engines, causing them to explode and the ship to fail.

"Looks like there's a welcome home party!!!," Rocket yelled, then another explosion occurred and Mantis was thrown from the ship.

"MANTIS!!!," Emily yelled.

The ship soon crashed into the Dark Sea and began to slowly sink. It was only because of Jason that they were able to get out of the ship in time. He used his shadow powers to grab them all and teleported them all to the silver beaches.

"Oh yeah, what a great idea coming home, Jason!!!," Rocket yelled as they watched the _Milano_ sink. "Now we're stuck here!!!!!"

"Shut up, Rocket!!," Star-Lord yelled back. "We need to find Mantis. Then we'll worry about getting the ship out of the water. Jason, Emily, think you can find her?"

"Yeah, I think I know my way around my own homeworld," Jason said.

Gamora could see that something was seriously bothering him, as did Emily.

"What's wrong?," Gamora asked.

"No one has lived on this planet for thousands of years. Who shot us down?"

"Maybe it was your brother," Drax guessed and Emily went pale with fear.

"That's not possible. Emily and I killed him."

"You said yourself that you and Emily were immortal. Isn't he?"

Then something that was truly impossible happened. The _Milano_ was lifted up from the waters, rising up on a pillar of water.

"You didn't tell us that this was a living planet as well!!!!," Rocket yelled.

"...It isn't," Emily said.

The pillar moved onto landed and the ship was placed gently onto the beach.

"Come on, let's got get our stuff," Gamora said. "Assuming it's not all ruined."

They quickly ran over and got their gear as Jason went into the cockpit.

"Alright, we ought to have plenty of ammunition and food to last us all for a few days," Rocket said, holding a device. "This tracker should be able to help locate and find Mantis."

"That won't be necessary...," a voice that shocked even Jason down to the core. "She'll be found soon enough. Hello Jason. Emily, my, my... you've grown to be such a beautiful woman!!"

"M-M-Mom?????," Emily said.

Then a woman in similar armor as Emily, but completely black and with some cloth here and there, appeared before them. She removed her helmet to reveal a woman with violet eyes and and short black hair and a bullet would on the side of her head, (she looks like Kate Beckinsale).

"It's been a very long time," Sarah Payne said. "As for those of you who don't know me... I am Sarah Payne, the Death Dealer. Necro? Would you please?"

There was then a faint rumbling coming from the horizon. They turned to see a large flock of creatures coming at them. They were disgusting. Human size, but with sharp fangs and insect wings on their backs, they also wore buglike armor as well and carried massive guns and other weapons.

"What are those?," Drax asked slowly.

"...Creatures that inhabit Aternum's moon," Jason said. "...Locusts. But they're all gone."

"Not quite," a dark, wounded and cold voice said and they turned to see a man in a similar outfit to Jason's, only his was all black and the mask had no eye sockets. He removed it to reveal a heavily scarred face, massive craters in it and a rather large bullet hole in the forehead, (Luke Hemsworth). "Hello... brother."

"We are not brothers anymore, Draco!!"

"Oh, don't I know that? You should never had come back. You've made the worst decision in your entire existence. Now that I at last have your precious daughter once more... I can finally bring the universe to its knees. Where it belongs."

"...Yeah, good luck with that," Star-Lord said and began firing at him as Gamora and Drax charged at the Locusts as they surrounded them. Rocket began firing at Sarah while Jason and Emily simply stood around, unsure of what to make of all this, or what to do.

Suddenly, the Locusts simply landed and kept quiet while they were still being shot and slashed down by the Guardians. They did nothing, nothing to defend themselves. Loud sonic blasts began shooting towards them and they were all knocked out except the Reaper and the Death Watcher. They turned see the blast had come from Sarah and a man in some sort of battle robes and carried a very large bazooka like gun on his arm, hovered down and stood next to her, (look up ancient Elven robes from Dragon age and it's something like that but black and necromancer green).

"Marcus... meet your cousin and your sister. Emily, this... is Marcus Payne, the Necromancer, (Adam Driver).

"Hmm... I expected more," Marcus said, mocking his disgraced family members.

"So did I," Draco said but then there was flash of darkness and when it dissipated, Jason held Marcus under a shadow blade on his arm. "Oh. I was wrong."

"You're gonna let us go," Jason threatened. "Or your boy is gonna lose his head. You got me?"

Once he said this, Emily began sinking into the ground as more of black waters dragged her down.

" _You're_ gonna let _him_ go. Or I'm gonna remind you why I'm known as the Gravedigger."

"Daddy," Emily said as she was now down to her torso. "Don't do it. Just kill him, I'll be fine. Mom would never let-."

She was then struck in the face into unconsciousness by the butt of Sarah's gun.

"I would never what? You're nothing to me but a lackey to your father. Now choose, my dear sweet ex... my child... or yours."

"...Alright," Jason said releasing Marcus. "Just leave her be, please."

"Fool," Draco said as he let her go and Marcus and Sarah picked her up. "Gabriel, finish him off."

After a few moments, Jason heard a very loud noise, like a gunshot from very far away had been fired. He then looked down to see himself gushing blood as Gamora awoke and she cried out to him, but the she was restrained and held by the Locusts. Draco turned to see her now getting very angry and trying to escape.

"I see you've gotten over me," Sarah said, seeing this as well. "Good for you. And I actually mean that."

"F-Fuck... youu... bitch," was all he managed to get out.

"That's no way to treat a lady," Draco said, limping over to Gamora, kicking her in the gut and pulling her head hard by her hair. "That's how."

He then dragged her over to a dying Reaper, and crouched down next to him.

"What a pity that you lost sight of the truth. Now you will never see balance in the universe. With the power my youngest child and your child... I shall bring my armies across the galaxy. And then the next and the next and the next and the next. I shall never stop. Now... just die already."

Some black water appeared above Jason's head and Draco drove his face into the puddle, attempting to drown him.

"Let him go you son of a bitch!!!!," Gamora yelled.

"No," Draco simply said.

Soon enough, the bubbles stopped bubbling, and there was nothing but silence. Draco grinned evilly through his damaged mouth and teeth. The rest of the Guardians slowly awoke in time to see what was going on... and to watch their friend die.

"DAD!!!!," Emily yelled, trying to get up before Marcus grabbed her and pulled her down. "How could you?!!"

"Quite easily. I simply pushed his face into the water. Now I'd stay quiet if I were you. You'll have plenty of time to scream later."

"...You're going to regret what you've done, asshole," Rocket said.

"Ready the ship to copy and transfer it's navigation systems into the controls of the portal," he ordered and the Locusts began flying away.

Marcus and some of the Locusts then grabbed the Guardians and flew off, followed by Sarah. Draco looked back to see Jason one last time and he simply smirked.

" _I told you to go easy on him_ ," a deep voice said.

"I did... father," Draco said.

Then the shadows surrounding him and the black waters merged and a large man in all black armor like Jason's appeared before him, and he looked very displeased, (Arnold Schwarzenegger).

"Clearly," Ashe Payne said, then backhanding his eldest son, and he was sent flying a distance away. "Just get the plan done."

Draco slowly got up and evaporated into black mist, but not before he grabbed Jason's shotguns as Ashe looked at his younger son.

"I'm sorry, son. Truly I am. But you were in the way of saving the universe."

Ashe then dissolved into nothing and the wind carried him away. Once he was gone, a figure appeared and pulled Jason's head out of the mud and could hear very faint heartbeat.

"Don't worry," he said. "I can get you the help you need."

Quite a distance away, Mantis lay unconscious upon the ground as the man who shot down the _Milano_ approached her, only to hesitate when he saw her.

' _She's beautiful_ ,' he thought to himself. ' _She seems so innocent as well. I don't care what I must do, I can't let them take her._ '

He stood still for a moment before picking her up and then went straight through the ground, a blue glow around them.

 **Hope this was good. Probably be only one or two more chapters on this one and then I'll go on hiatus until Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 comes out. But you will be seeing many of these characters again in the Spider's Sword.**


	12. Fear the Reaper

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I lost inspiration for a while. Hope you like what I do.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else. I don't own the names Reaper, Gravedigger, Death Dealer or any of the names.**

Jason awoke with a yell and fell out of the bed he was laying on. He slowly got up as the memories came rushing back. His brother and former lover were still alive, his daughter, the love of his life and friends had all been captured and... his father was still alive.

"I'm glad you're awake," a figure said at the doorway.

He turned to see a man, slightly shorter than himself but just as muscular. He removed his mask to reveal a man looking about as young as he appeared to be. He had short black hair with the sides shaved and a goatee, (Scott Adkins in The Undisputed, just a younger version of him). On his back, he had an impressive looking sniper rifle which made Jason immediately glare at him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill right now," Jason said.

"I did save your life."

"After you almost killed me. Try again."

Then a shadow formed behind the man and lifted him up by the legs. The man simply smirked and closed his eyes, which began glowing blue when he opened them again. He then disappeared and reappeared right in front of a now standing Jason with blue energy claws on his arms and one at his neck. Jason just smirked back and formed a black blade on his right hand, and pointed it to the man's gut and used his powers to pin his other arm.

"Stop!! Stop fighting!!," a new voice yelled, and Jason looked to see Mantis there. "He saved us both, Jason."

"Mantis!!"

He then grabbed the man's hand and easily removed it from his neck. He quickly walked over and hugged his friend, which she returned.

"Thank God, you're alright," he said, and he released her and looked back at their savior. "Who are you?"

"Gabriel Payne," he answered. "Youngest son of Draco and Sarah Payne. I've also been called the Wraith."

"Hmm... can't imagine why. How long was I out?"

"About a day or so. To answer your next question, your friends are completely fine, but they are still prisoners."

"Gabriel told me about your family. I'm sorry. But who is this Ashe Payne?"

"My father. The Conqueror," he answered. "Millennia ago, he sought to rule this world by killing all life on it so as to not have competition. He had the means to do it as well as he had the Reality Stone. Draco and I were able to overpower him with the abilities we inherited from his affected genes. Then we went dark and began to conquer Aeternum ourselves. I've told you the rest already. How is he alive?"

"My father. He kept him alive, predictingnthe day that you'd go soft and undo everything the two of you had done. Now, with your ship and it's updated navigational systems, he can activate the Doorway."

Jason's eyes widened greatly at hearing this.

"How does one activate a doorway? Don't you simply open it?," Mantis asked.

"It's just a name. Get comfortable, it'll take a while to explain."

They all then sat down as Jason began to explain everything.

Meanwhile, at the old mansion in the ruined city, Peter awoke to find him and the others in a cell with two Locusts guarding it. He looked to see they were already awake and they then saw he was as well now.

"You alright, Quill?," Drax asked.

"Yeah," he said, holding his head, then he saw Emily and Gamora leaning against one of the walls, crying. "Oh God... it really did happen."

"Yeah...," Rocket said. "They took the ship and now they're working on connecting it to that so called portal."

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"I wish I could believe that, Groot," Emily said. "I really do. But you all have no idea who we're dealing with. Neither do I. My mom... she's alive and insane. As is my uncle and..."

She then just leaned her head against Quill, who wrapped an arm around her as Drax did the same to Gamora.

"What a touching scene," a new voice said and it was revealed to be Marcus Payne. "Hello, sister."

"I am not your sister!!!"

"Doesn't matter what you think. All that matters now is the Doorway."

Emily's eyes widened at hearing the Doorway, and she quickly got up and tried to grab him, which she failed because of the Locusts that pushed her away from him.

"Enough," Ashe said, walking in. "Go and help your mother and father."

"Yes, grandfather," he said and walked out.

"Grandfather?," Emily said then figured it out. "...No, it can't be. My father and uncle killed you."

"I'm afraid not. Draco saved me as he knew that Jason, my favorite son, would eventually become too weak to do what is necessary. And he was right, very much so."

"You can't do this!! You'll kill trillions of people!!"

"The universe needs to be cleansed so that order may be reestablished," he said. "But this is not what I am here for."

"Then why are you here?," Gamora demanded. "What more can you people take away from us?"

"Oh, so much more than you could ever hope to imagine. I'm here to let you all go."

"Say what now??," Star-Lord asked.

"You heard me. The Locusts shall drop you outside the city. From there, you decide your own fates. From what I can see, you have two choices: live out the rest of your lives on this planet until you die of starvation, or you had back into the city, and die trying to stop me. Either way, you shall die. Except for you, my dear granddaughter."

He then grabbed her and phased her through the bars of the cell, holding her by the back of the neck as Peter immediately ran over.

"Let her go, right now!!!," he yelled. "Let her go!!! Or so help me, I'll-!!"

"You'll do what?," Ashe interrupted. "You're all nothing without your precious Reaper."

He then noticed how much Emily was struggling and so he simply squeezed her neck and she was knocked out instantly. Then he nodded at the Locusts and walked away with her, the Guardians all yelling in anger and protest. Once he left, the Locusts came into the cells... and knocked the Guardians of the Galaxy unconscious before they had a chance to resist.

Ashe returned to the roof of the mansion with Emily, where Draco, Sarah and Marcus awaited him.

"Where is Gabriel?," he asked as he placed Emily on top of a table.

"I don't know," Draco answered. "I haven't seen him since I sent him to look for that one person who fell out of the ship."

"...Find him."

They nodded and he began to use his abilities to morph and reshape the city itself. It began to dissolve into nothing but black dust and it all began to change into tall, dark towers that quickly became infested with Locusts. The mansion was reshaped into a fortress temple with the _Milano_ on top of the two tall spires, (Darth Vader's fortress in Rogue One).

"This shall become the new center of the universe," Ashe said and began to activated the portal. "In a few hours, the Doorway will fully activate. Then order shall at long last reign supreme across all that exists. One crown, one ruler. And with Jason Payne dead, there is no one who could ever hope to challenge me. Now it is time to take precautions with these Guardians of the Galaxy. Seal off the city."

Just as Jason finished explaining the Doorway to Mantis when a loud humming sound began to be heard.

"Oh no...," Jason said and ran towards a nearby window and saw how different the landscape had become. Then he saw numerous ships begin to fly up into the air and patrol the borders, (Decepticon ships in Transformers 3). "It's far worse than I thought."

"What will happen when the Doorway is open?," Mantis asked Gabriel.

"Remember those creatures I told you about? The Locusts?," he asked and she nodded. "They're originally from this planets moon. It's pretty much just one big hive of them. They follow only because they fear my grandfather, and there are supposedly billions on the moon."

"Numerous portals shall be opened around the moon. Portals to various areas all across the entire universe," Jason finished. "They will infest and conquer and every single world they come into contact with move onto the next one. In doing so, they will create a universal empire and all my father would need do... is sit back and watch, knowing that his dream of ruling over all of creation shall soon be realized."

"Then there is no hope?"

Gabriel simply placed his hands on her face, which made her blush wildly.

"There is always hope. I have lived my entire life on this planet, surrounded by eternity and death. Trained all that time to kill without mercy and without hesitation. Tortured and beaten so that I would obey. And in all that time, I learned only two things."

"What?," she asked.

"Even when one stands at the edge of oblivion, hope reigns supreme."

"And the other thing you learned?," Jason asked, still watching the events outside.

"I have learned that this life... is not worth living," he said and they both looked at him. "When I saw her and you, I could... feel your pain and the helplessness you naturally felt. That is something I hope to never allow anyone to have to feel ever again if I can help it. That's why I helped you both, and that's why I'll help you stop all of this."

"...You're one hell of a kid, you know that?," Jason asked, slightly surprised at what he had just heard. "Alright, boy... you can help us. First, we need to find the rest of our family. Our true family."

"We can help you with that," a new voice said and Jason looked at the direction it came from and smirked.

"...What took you so long?"

Back with the Guardians, they slowly awoke right where Ashe said they'd be freed at. They got up to see the city had changed and ships attacking any sign of movement within it.

"Holy shit...," Rocket said.

"So much has happened in so very little time," Drax said. "And now look what has happened. How very irksome."

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"We go in there and were as good as dead."

Gamora and Quill however were not going to give up so easily.

"...Well I'm still going in there," Star-Lord said, beginning to walk in.

"Right behind you," Gamora said, following him but Drax quickly went after them.

"Quill, Gamora, no!! You go in there and you shall both be killed!!!"

"So what? You heard Ashe, we'll be dying either way we go. Besides wouldn't you want to go down fighting."

"I'd love nothing more than to fall bringing down evil, but even I know when something far too suicidal," he said, getting in front of them. "And That is saying a lot for me. I won't let you two kill yourselves."

"Then what do you suggest we do?!!!," Gamora yelled. "They killed Jason, Mantis is missing and likely dead and they have Emily!!"

"...It is over, my friends. I am truly sorry, but we have failed before we could even try."

"Heads up, we've got incoming!!!!!," Rocket yelled, taking cover as three ships approached.

They all then began to fire on them, and they could do nothing as they weapons had been destroyed. They all prepared themselves just as two of the ships were blown out of the air and then an explosive sniper shot hit the third and the Locusts within them began pouring out. Immediately they began to be gunned down and as the last one was killed, a familiar gunshot was heard.

They all turned to see something they could not believe at first.

"...I will kill them all," Jason said as he reloaded his shotgun. "But not alone."

Behind him then came Mantis and the Wraith, his rifle barrel smoking. Then Ravager ships revealed themselves and landed, the legendary captains all coming out, Yondu's old friends.

Gamora quickly back and ran over and kneed her boyfriend in the gut.

"That was for scaring me!!!!," she yelled, but then kissed him and hugged him tightly, which he returned and they were both soon joined in by Quill, Groot, Drax and even Rocket slightly. "We thought you were dead."

"My nephew here saved my life."

They looked to see Gabriel there and he awkwardly waved as they then hugged Mantis, at least some of them did.

"Now do you understand why I never speak of my past?," Jason asked. "While there is a good chance that I may not speak of it ever, none of that matters at the moment. Because today, once again... we'll be bringing the fight to the bad guys."

The Ravagers then swarmed in behind him.

"You can count on us, Guardians," the leader of the Ravagers, Stakar Ogord, said. "We'll keep as many of the Locusts away from you all as you can. Just shutdown the Doorway."

"Alright then," Quill said. "So, what's your dad's plan?"

"He and my brother will open up portals all over the universe and use the Locusts to create the largest empire ever known. The Aeternian Empire."

"That's it?," Rocket criticized.

"In a nutshell, yes."

"That is quite a lot to fit inside a small nutshell," Drax commented, making the Ravagers look at the rest of the Guardians for an explanation.

"Easier to just go with it," Gamora said. "What's the plan?"

"We get Emily back, killing as many Locusts and members of my family as we can in the process. Then we destroy the Doorway and kill Ashe."

"And just do we do that last part?," Rocket asked.

"Removing off one's head or blowing it off entirely seems to always do the trick with my people," Jason said. "Now as much as I would love to continue this wonderful conversation, can we please rescue my daughter?"

They all nodded and they got into their ships after they were all armed. The Guardians then got into the least damaged ship and readied the guns on it.

"You remember how to fly one of these things, right?," Peter asked.

"Umm... more or less," he said he began to turn the ship on.

"Which is it? More or less?!"

The ship then began flying again... but then it fell back to the ground.

"...Less."

"And you call yourself one of the greatest pilots in the universe," Rocket teased.

"It's been fifteen thousand years since I was here last. I'm also surprised it's even working. Gabe, can you fly this thing?"

He nodded and got into the pilot's seat and began flying it flawlessly.

"Hmph... show off," Jason mumbled, earning a smack to the back of the head by Gamora. "Ow... Alright, Ashe will want Emily close. He likely will force her to become either his heir or his wife."

"What?! Dude, that's gross!!," Peter exclaimed. "That's his granddaughter."

"Have I told you that my father is five times crazier than me, Draco and Emily put together?"

"That's _a lot_ of crazy."

They all nodded in agreement as they drew closer to the castle. All the while, Emily finally awoke to see her mother watching her.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Sarah said as Emily stood up and glared at her. "Oh, wait, I mean afternoon."

"...How are you alive?," she asked, and Sarah gestured towards Ashe.

"He used his abilities to give me some immortality. So, how have you been?"

"Fuck you!! You and Draco lied to me!!! You told me Jason was my brother, but I know the truth now."

"...And it makes you wonder why he never told you before. If you're still this angry about it, you only learned recently."

"I don't care. He was my father my whole life anyway."

"You didn't know him the way I do," she said. "He was a monster."

"And you're not?," Emily countered.

"...Touché. None of this will matter for much longer though. You should be happy, you'll be the Empress of the Universe one day."

"You're gonna lose."

"I'm afraid we'll have to agree to disagree on that, Emily," Draco said, walking over to him.

"Why did you leave my father for _him_?! He's even more of a monster than you and Jason!!"

"Your father was weak. A coward," Sarah said, leaning against her husband. "Draco is neither of those."

"I can't find my brother anywhere," Marcus said from behind Emily.

"Alright, don't worry about it then. He'll show up eventually," Draco said and as soon as he said this, they all came under fire.

Only Emily took cover, as she was mortal. The rest of them looked at the ship firing and Sarah quickly fired back. She hit it with one shot, but it came crashing down towards them. When the dust settled, a major air battle began between the Ravagers and the Locusts.

"What is this?!!," Sarah yelled as the doors opened to reveal none other than the Reaper himself. "...N-No... it can't be..."

"...Daddy...," Emily said, overjoyed to see him alive. Then she saw the rest of her real family and quickly hugged her boyfriend and grabbed a gun and put her helmet on.

Jason then began to walked towards Draco and the others menacingly, with Emily and Gabriel following behind.

"Son, what are you doing?!"

"I'm not your son," he said. "I never was. ...Marcus!!"

His brother quickly looked at him and quickly summoned Locusts towards them. As this happened, Emily activated her jet pack and grabbed her mother, bringing them both down to the ground. The Guardians began to battle the Locusts with the Wraith fighting his brother, and Reaper turned towards the Gravedigger and they began to circle each other.

"This has been a long time coming, Draco," Jason said. "You stole the first love of my life from me. Violated my daughter, harmed my family. Now you wish to start up all of the harm we caused long ago, only a hundred times worse? ...This time I'm gonna make sure that you die."

"What hope do you have against me, mortal?," he taunted and two tentacles of black water came towards Jason, who merely lifted his hand up and a shield made from shadows appeared, leaving him completely unharmed.

He simply smirked at his brother before shadow blades appeared on his hand as a shovel shaped battle axe appeared in Draco's hands. The two then charged at each other and began clashing.

Gabriel was much faster and more skilled than his brother, but Marcus was more powerful with his control over the Locusts. He had to shift and teleport through the hordes of them, slashing through them with his claws and using his knowledge of martial arts until they came to a standstill. Gabriel turned to see a Locust with a gun trained on Mantis and he immediately stopped fighting, something Marcus noticed.

"Ah... so, you've taken an interest in the bug lady," Marcus said as his little brother just stood in front of him. "Kill her."

"No!!!!," he yelled a blue claw went through the Locust's chest, killing it instantly.

"What?!"

"Illusion, brother. Illusion."

The Gabriel in front of him disappeared and the real one appeared next to Mantis.

"You okay?"

"I am. Thank you," she said, attempting to smile, but once again making it awkward with her weird smile.

He just chuckled at this shifted towards his brother, slashing his torso, then roundhouse kicking him in the face. Then he grabbed him by the neck.

"You die!!!," he yelled and snapped his neck in a way that would make sure that he did not come back. "Hey, mouse brain!!! Follow me to the control panels, I know what we have to do!!"

Rocket grumbled at the name but grabbed Groot and they followed him towards the controls for the Doorway. Before they reached them however, everyone was then pushed off the castle roof by a huge twister, which later reformed into Ashe Payne.

"So you survived," he said, referring to Jason. "Remarkable, but no matter. You cannot stop the inevitable, boy!! The Doorway _will_ be opened!!!"

He pulled out a small orb from his coat and it began to glow a golden light and the machine began to flow energy through the _Milano_ , and then sent out a beam directly towards the moon, portals beginning to open as the Locusts hives were awakened.

"Go!!! Go!! And show no mercy to the universe!!!"

The creatures quickly armed themselves and began flying through the portals, one leading to Xandar, another to Earth and other various areas on the universe.

Jason was pushed the furthest away as Draco sat down to watch his work be done. The orb was then lifted up into the air as it continued to work.

"What the hell is that?," Rocket asked.

"That... is the Doorway," Gabriel said then realized something. "Where's Mantis?!!"

He began to look for her as Emily awoke from her unconsciousness.

She had crashed into a building on the way down and slowly, she got up and readied her gun when she saw that her mother was nowhere in sight. She began to hear a faint echoing of a evil laugh.

"What a treat, you and me, finally alone!!!," Sarah yelled and a sonic shot was fired at her and she was knocked back down. "I should've killed you and your brother the moment you both came out of me!! You both always had too much of your father in you."

"...Brother...?," she said to herself, then she realized what she meant. "You never loved him. I was a mistake, wasn't I? My brother and I?"

"Hahaha... so smart..."

Then there was a flash, blinding Emily for a moment and Sarah tackles her to the ground, throwing them both off the floor of the building they were on. As they fell, they threw punches at each other. Emily was soon able to get her off and began flying down, letting Sarah fall to the ground. She landed and jumped on top of her mother, and slammed her head into the ground.

"You'd kill your own mother?," she taunted.

"No... you were never my mother it seems," she said and continued to fight her.

Suddenly, she was pulled off and thrown back into the building and rubble fell on top of her. It was then revealed that it was Draco and he helped his wife up.

Then they were ambushed by Star-Lord and Gamora. Peter knocked Draco down and quickly got Emily out of the rubble, her armor now damaged. Gamora swung her her swords at Sarah and then they got in a hold.

"So, you're Jason's new bitch? His standards sure have decreased."

This earned her a headbutt and a slash across the face. Sarah then fired another gun at her, getting her in the arm and Emily saw this and suddenly her eyes began glowing orange.

"Whoa!!," Peter exclaimed, backing away as she fired a blast of orange at Sarah, knocking her down.

This was followed by the Death Watcher grabbing her by the neck and flew up. She then pressed her thumbs onto Sarah's eyes, the energy she had was now flowing through her, causing her to scream in pain as she slowly dissolved into nothing. Soon enough, Sarah Payne was gone, and Emily flew back down.

"What was that?"

"I... I don't know. But I like it," she said and she grabbed her mother's gun.

She then fired at some rubble, unintentionally and thankfully knocking it off of Mantis, who was immediately hugged by Gabriel.

"Hey lovebirds, now's not the time!!"

"...Right," the Wraith said and the two of them got Jason back up.

"What did I miss?," he asked and he saw that they weren't on the castle anymore and Ravagers were now fighting on the ground as well. "They're not gonna hold out much longer. Only way to save them is to destroy the Doorway now. Quill!!! You and the others get down there and help them as best you can. Gabriel, Emily... its time."

"We're not letting you go up there alone," Gamora said.

"Only a Payne can kill another Payne. Don't worry, Gamora... they won't kill us. I won't let them."

His eyes, which were now visible due to his outfit including his mask was now damaged, then turned black and he aggressively turned into shadows and shot upward, Gabriel running up the castle as well and Emily right behind them.

"Give them hell, Makers of Pain!!!!," Drax yelled and he let out a battle cry as he charged the Locusts on the ground.

"That guy is so weird," Quill said, then handed Groot to Mantis. "Keep him safe. And stay out of sight."

She nodded and they all ran off to join the fight.

Jason crashed through the roof of the castle as he turned back to normal as began slashing through the Locusts, Gabriel doing the same as Emily began knocking them down and shooting. They continued to go on a war path as they closed in on the largest of the Locusts. Jason shot shadow spears at it as Emily shot sonic waves at it, stunning it. Gabriel somersaulted towards it, blue claws ready and tore a chunk out of its torso. He then ripped its throat out and used his sniper rifle to release the ship from its restraints and it came down and fell off the castle, thankfully remained unharmed.

Then they heard laughing as they turned to see Ashe coming down and began walking towards them, spear in hand and with Draco behind him, but no axe.

"I didn't need the ship anymore," Ashe said. "Why, my son? I give the Doorway... the key to your destiny. Why do you choose to destroy all we have strived so hard to build?

"My destiny has yet to be decided," he said as he pulled out Draco's axe, which he had swiped from him before he was thrown off, and he formed shadow blade. "And what we have strived to build has too high a cost."

Jason yelled and pushed his father into a nearby wall. All the while, Emily blasted Draco away again and Gabriel knocked the Doorway away and it fell off the castle... and it was destroyed on impact with the ground.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!," Ashe yelled.

Everyone all looked up when they began to see the Locusts all floating back through the portals, all of them. They were shot back onto the moon, which was now beginning to collapse into a small black hole that was formed by the sudden shutdown of the Doorway.

He pushed his son off and and swung his spear at him. Emily and Gabriel were about to intervene, but Jason gestured them to do nothing.

"I started all of this. Now I'll finish it. This is my fight!!"

Ashe grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground and then threw him into the wall.

"It's _my_ fight!!! And every single one of you shall die for what you have done!!!"

Jason blasted shadows at him and swung the axe at him. Draco then got back up as they got further away from the others.

"No...," he said as he saw the sky. "You'll both pay for this."

"Really?," Emily said. "Why? Because Ashe says so? Since when did you become someone else's bitch?"

He stormed over as black waters covered them both.

"I'm no one's slave!!! He's my father!!! I must always do what he says!!"

"I seldom ever do what my dad tells me to do. That's no excuse. Besides... isn't he stealing Jason's death from you? Or are you too cowardly to try and steal it back and take your own life back?"

Black claws appeared on his hands and he was about to rip her face right off when he suddenly stopped and the waters diminished and he began running over to his father and brother, only to stop to see what was happening.

Father and do. They were now in their shadow forms, clashing and slashing and crashing into each other.

"Truly, you have always been the bravest of us all," Ashe said as they returned to normal. He then head butted him and hit the ace out of his hands and destroyed his shotgun as he tried to get it out. "But you could never make the hard decisions for yourself or your family."

He was about to smack him away with his spear, but Jason grabbed it as well and soon overpowered him.

"You picked the wrong family to fuck with!!," he exclaimed, and impaled his father with his own spear and snapped it in half and held both pieces in his hands and held them close to his face. "Now you will meet the fate if all conquerors."

He then slashed his face, blinding Ashe and then formed shadow claws, and he punched straight through his father's chest and held his heart and crushed it and pulled his arm out. Ashe immediately began to drop dead for good this time.

"I rise... you fall."

Jason was breathing hard and realized he'd taken his mask off and then he saw Draco had been watching them, and now he saw something in Draco's eyes he thought he'd never see in them... fear.

"P-Please... don't," he said. "You can leave. I won't try anything like this ever again, I swear. Besides... who would you be without me, brother?"

"A Guardian of the Galaxy," Jason said and his mask came back on and he pulled off his coat and he grabbed the axe, striking it straight into Draco's chest and then his face. He then pulled hard and ripped his brother's head clean off and then dropped the axe with the head still on it. "Let's see ya heal from that!!"

His mask disappeared, and he walked back over to Emily and Gabriel. He walked in front of his daughter and slowly kissed her forehead before hugging her tightly, which she returned.

"I should never had suggested coming here."

"It's not your fault," she said. "Besides, you never would've found out that you have a son."

"Say what now?," Jason asked and she gestured towards an equally confused Gabriel. It was only then that Jason finally saw the similarity and he couldn't believe it. "...I don't believe it..."

He quickly hugged him tightly as well, which Gabriel slowly returned and Emily joined in.

"It's my boy... my son..."

A single tear fell from Jason's eyes, and they soon pulled apart and his expression changed again. They said nothing as they got back down and found the rest of the Guardians and the Ravagers conversing until they saw them all. They would've said something, but they saw Jason's facial expression as well and decided against it. Jason simply walked over and grabbed him of Stakar's forearm, him doing the same. They nodded to each other and slowly, they all left, the Guardians leaving last. It was only when they were about to go through the jump point that Jason spoke.

"Hold on a moment," he said and they stopped the ship as he pulled out a small device. They followed him to the back of the ship, the group now including Gabriel. "You all might want to close your eyes."

They stood there confused and then he pressed the button on the device and a few moments later, Aeternum began to crack and soon enough, it imploded and dissolved into nothing but dust in space.

Only Jason himself watched the planet's destruction the whole way through, bright flash and all.

"Been wanting to do that for a very long time. Let's get out of here."

They slowly agreed to this and began walking back towards the front, Gabriel and Mantis shyly taking each other's hand. Gamora then pulled Jason to the side and just looked at him for a few moments before hugging him tightly, something he quickly returned.

"...I'm sorry you had to go through that," she said.

"Better me to go through that than Emily."

"There's also something about Emily."

"She has abilities as well?," he guessed and she seemed surprised slightly.

"How did you know?"

"I handled the Infinity Stones for a long time. Makes sense that my children would have abilities."

She just smiled slightly at this and then kissed him softly, but passionately.

They just had an adventure they wished that they could simply forget forever, but they'd never forget it as it had changed them for the rest of their lives. Now they merely needed to await the day that they'd face their greatest enemy, whenever that may be.

 **That's a wrap. Hope you like it. Again sorry for the delay. Like I said, lost inspiration. This story is now going on hiatus until Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 comes out. But we'll be seeing Jason and the Guardians in my story The Spider's Sword in Infinity War and possibly Endgame if I decide to do that one. Anyway, until all of that happens, see ya later.**


End file.
